ChampiLanta
by Princess Toady
Summary: La première émission de télé-réalité dans laquelle Mario et ses amis participent ! Retrouvez-les concourir dans des épreuves toutes plus déjantées les unes que les autres. Notée "T" pour les insultes . PS : Chaud Céline, je l'ai mise pour toi.
1. Chapter 1

Champi-Lanta

Cette histoire est une parodie de Koh-Lanta , avec des personnages de jeux vidéo, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez .

--

Bowser : Mesdames et Messieurs , Bonsoir et Bienvenue à notre émission annuelle : CHAMPI-LANTA ! Nous allons , sans plus attendre découvrir les candidats de cette année !

Mario : Let's Go !

Luigi : Je gagnerai !

Peach : Je vous aime !

Daisy : Que le meilleur gagne !

Yoshi : Yoshi !

Birdo : Trop facile !

Toad : Je donnerai mon maximum

Toadette : Voleur de réplique !!

Boo : Cette année , ce sera moi !

Wario : I'm gonna win !

Waluigi : Moi aussi !

Dame Bouh : Acclamez-moi , esclaves .

D.K : D.K veut manger bananes !

Pichu : Pichu !!

Sonic : Laissez-moi faire !

Rayman : Où suis-je ?

Parakarry : J'ai oublié d'arrêter le gaz chez moi !! A l'aide !!

Popo : On est collé !

Nana : Avec du scotch !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Samus : Je suis belle !

Bowser : Après avoir découvert nos charmants candidats( Quelle bande d'abrutis !) Nous allons maintenant les laisser partir pour l'Archipel Atlanta . Voyons voir , Papy Bibi , vous m'entendez ?

Papy Bibi , **en train de chanter **: Oh , c'est vous Bowser ! J'étais en train de répétez une sonate a capella , vous voulez l'entendre ?

Bowser : Pour des raisons de sécurité (pour nos oreilles ) , nous allons interrompre un petit moment la conversation avec Papy Bibi … En tout cas , cette nouvelle année de Champi-Lanta , semble être très bien (hem !hem !) partie , ah ? On me signale que Papy Bibi a fini de chanter , demandons le temps qu'il fait là-bas…

Papy Bibi : Oh , il y a deux minutes , il faisait beau , mais maintenant , nous avons droit à une tempête de grêle , la météo varie beaucoup je trouve , bizarrement , tout à l'heure , je chantais sous la douche , et juste après , il a plu , intrigant , n'est ce pas ?

Bowser : On se demande pourquoi…Voyons maintenant nos candidats dans l'avion .

22h30 : Dans l'avion , le capitaine se présente :

Capitaine : Bonjour à tous , mon nom est Crash Bandicoot , de la compagnie Air Crash , compagnie la moins chère au monde . J'espère que vous passerez un excellent voyage et souhaitez-moi un très bon atterrissage…

22h31 : Kirby à faim

22h32 : Kirby Mange

22h45 : Parakarry hurle , car il vient de s'apercevoir qu'il a oublié de fermé l'eau de sa baignoire . D.K , son voisin , tombe dans les pommes .

23h15 : Wario a quelques problèmes de digestion , Les âmes sensibles s'évanouissent .

23h26 : D.K se réveille , mais va bientôt se rendormir .

23h27 : C'est un véritable défit , il reste encore Wario , Kirby , Boo , Dame Bouh et D.K conscients .

24h00 : Kirby veut manger .

24h01 : Boo , Dame Bouh et D.K s'écroulent .

24h02 : Kirby se sert tout seul , car les hôtesses sont K.O .

8h08 : Crash annonce à Wario et à Kirby qu'ils arrivent près de l'archipel avant de perdre connaissance . L'avion , sans pilote , commence à chuter , sans que cela affecte les deux personnes encore debout .

8h09 : On entendit un grand « boum » jusqu'au royaume Champignon .

Peach : Oh , ma tête ! Que s'est il passé ?

Crash : Une odeur nauséabonde est venue jusqu'à mes narines , et nous nous sommes crashés.

Daisy : On est loin de l'île .

Crash : Non regardez , l'île Crabbino se trouve là-bas , considérez que c'est une épreuve !

Sonic : Je ne sais pas nager !

Parakarry : Pas grave , je te porterai , tu es moins lourd que Mario de toute façon !

Luigi : Crash , tu donnes le départ ?

Crash : Ok , à vos marques…Prêts ? Partez !

Boo et Dame Bouh qui lévitaient , prirent une avance considérable sur leurs poursuivants , les filles décidèrent de s'unir , elles virent un palmier , attachèrent son extrémité au sol pour faire une catapulte et s'envolèrent . Parakarry portait Sonic et les autres partirent à la nage . Papy Bibi les attendait sur le rivage .

Papy Bibi : 1ère Dame Bouh , 2ème Boo . Oh , je vois quelqu'un planer vers moi , Oh ! C'est Peach . 3ème Peach . Un groupe arrive vers moi , Toadette , Daisy , Samus et Birdo . Huh ? Quelqu'un sort de l'eau , c'est Luigi , suivi de Mario , Yoshi et Toad , Parakarry arrive en portant Sonic . Comment ? Y aurait-il des geysers ? Ha , il s'agit de Wario , Waluigi , les Ice et Pichu le suivent de près , D.K arrive , et Rayman se noie . Quoi ? allez l'aider vous autres !

Boo et Dame Bouh le sortirent de l'eau .

Papy Bibi : Bienvenue sur l'île Crabbino ! Nous allons envoyer une équipe de secours pour Crash , vous avez toute la journée pour vous trouver un campement ! L'animatrice ne devrait pas tarder à arriver , ah , la voilà .

?? : Alors les lâches , vous m'avez reconnue ?

Peach : Pas elle !!

Mario : Fuyons chacun de notre côté , elle aura moins de chance de nous avoir !

Papy Bibi : Oh non , pas cette c !

Toad : Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Elle est venue nous mettre des heures de colle !!

Daisy : Pas Boidin !!

Yoshi : Boidin elle pue le boursin !

Mme Boidin : J'aime bien ton franc parler Yoshi , tu n'auras que 10heures de colle !

Sonic : C'est qui la vieille ?

Toadette : Notre ancienne prof de français , elle est venue nous mettre 100 000 heures de colle parce qu'on séchait tous les mercredi .

Boidin : ON VA PAS ÊTRE COPAINS !!

Papy Bibi : On va dire que c'est votre première épreuve , si l'un de vous ne s'est pas fait attraper à la fin de la journée , on vous donnera des allumettes , des fruits , du poisson sans que vous ayez à pêcher quoi que ce soit ! Bonne Chance , vous en aurez besoin !

10h30 : Les Ice Climbers toujours attachés , se font écraser par la « Grosse » .

11h42 : Les 2 Boo se rendent intangibles pour être sûr de remporter l'épreuve .

11h55 : Wario et Waluigi se font poursuivre par Mme « Mc Donald »

11h57 : Boidin s'éclate par terre , mais elle rebondit et touche les deux amis .

12h00 : Kirby et Yoshi s'arrêtent croyant qu'il y avait une pause déjeuner…Fatale erreur , Boidin apparaît et les surprend .

13h48 : Peach s'est cassé un ongle , Samus , Daisy , Birdo et Toadette s'arrêtent , elle n'auraient pas dû , Boidin les surveillait .

15h00 : Papy Bibi se met à chanter , la pluie commença à tomber . Papy Bibi est étonné .

Papy Bibi : Mais comment cela se fait-il ?

15h14 : Boidin repère Mario et Luigi qui bombardent Papy Bibi de noix de coco . Ca va faire mal !

15h15 : Tout le poids de Boidin pèse sur eux .

16h00 : Pichu se cache dans une caverne , mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur…

Pichu : Pichu ?

Ours mécontent d'être dérangé : GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!

Pichu : Pichuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Pichu a maintenant deux ennemis sur le dos . Va t-il s'en sortir ?

16h35 : Boidin repère Pichu , mais pas l'ours

16h36 : Pichu repère Boidin et lui refile l'ours .

Boidin : On va pas être copain saleté d'ours !

L'ours charge Boidin qui évite l'attaque malgré son poids , en colère , elle décide de faire un cours de français à l'ours , qui ne peut plus la supporter , il s'enfuit donc mais elle le poursuit . En lui courrant après , elle l'insulte de tous les noms et le colle 10 heures avec « Caniche » (une prof de dessin) . Finalement , elle abandonne et cherche les autres .

17h00 : Papy Bibi doit annoncer à Bowser les concurrents encore en lice .

Papy Bibi **racontant sa vie à Bowser** : Vous savez quoi , hier je chantais dans la rue et on m'a lancé des tomates , je crois que c'était l'œuvre de terroristes qui voulaient…

18h37 : Parakarry oublie quelle est l'épreuve et se fait avoir par Boidin

19h00 : Papy Bibi commence enfin à dire à Bowser les survivants :

Papy Bibi : Les concurrents qui ne se sont pas faits avoir sont : Boo , Dame Bouh , Sonic , Pichu , D.K , Toad et Rayman .

20h01 : Boo et Dame Bouh sont épuisés , ils redeviennent visibles .

20h25 : Boidin fonce sur eux et…Oh ! Ils disparaissent à nouveau , laissant Boidin la tête dans un arbre .

22h00 : Boidin se décoince de l'arbre et active l'ultime Boost .

22h30 : Les autres se demandent s'ils vont remporter cette première épreuve .

Mario : Il est 22h30 , et il reste 7 d'entre nous , dont 3 fatigués , je pense qu'on gagnera .

Peach : Si j'avais su qu'elle était là , je serai pas venue !

Tous : Moi pareil !

Daisy : Ca ne lui a pas suffit de nous martyriser en cours ?

Toadette : Apparemment , non .

Waluigi : Il faut dire qu'elle ne nous voyait pas souvent !

Luigi : Brrr ! Il fait noir ! J'ai peur !

Samus : Hem !

Luigi : Tu veux te battre ?

Wario : Fille contre fille , ça devrait le faire .

Luigi : Quoi !

Baston Générale , Papy Bibi combat lui aussi .

23h42 : Toad court toujours , un bandeau sur les yeux , peu pratique . Surtout lorsque Boidin est en face…

23h46 : Rayman est déclaré disqualifié , il a été retrouvé dans le studio destiné à l'équipe des techniciens .

23h50 : Boidin charge une fois de plus les deux Boo qui s'échappent de nouveau .

23h56 : D.K ne voit plus rien et se cogne contre Boidin , éliminé…

23h59 : Sonic voit Boidin et lui saute dessus , il ne savait pas que ça montre avançait d'une minute .

24h00 : Papy Bibi annonce les résultats .

Papy Bibi : Trois d'entre vous ont échappé à la menace « Boidin » , vous remportez donc cette première épreuve , qui n'était pas sensée exister . Voici vos gains : quatre tentes , 20 kilos de fruits , 30 poissons et une boîte d'allumettes , prenez-en bien soin ! Il est minuit , cette petite course à travers la Jungle a dû vous fatiguer , mais vous devez installer votre campement ! A Demain ou plutôt à tout à l'heure !

Mario : Restons près de la plage et constituons les groupes pour les tentes

Peach : Daisy , moi , Toadette , Samus et Birdo voulons être ensemble !

Sonic : Voici votre tente les filles .

Toad : Moi , Mario , Luigi , Yoshi et Parakarry .

Sonic : Tiens !

Boo : Dame Bouh , moi , Pichu , D.K et les Ice

Sonic : Prends-la , et nous , on prend celle qui reste . Mais qui va prendre la nourriture et les allumettes ?

Luigi : Les filles , parce qu'avec Kirby , Yoshi et Wario , ça va pas faire long feu !


	2. Chapter 2

5h00 : Boidin vient réveiller tout le monde

Boidin : Aller , on se dépêche ! Debout tout le monde !

Mario : Quelle heure est-il ?

Boidin : T'as pas à le savoir , dépêche toi !

5h01 : Boidin a réveillé tout le monde

5h03 : Il commence leur petit déjeuner

Daisy : C'est le perdant de la bataille d'hier qui doit nous servir

Tout le monde : Luigi !!

Luigi ayant un plan en tête : D'accord !

Pendant que tous le monde discute , Luigi amène les fruits , dans lesquels il rajoute certaines choses…

5h15 : Tout le monde se rue sur les fruits

Luigi : Hinhinhin !

5h20 : Tout le monde se rue aux toilettes

6h00 : Papy Bibi vient annoncer le programme

Papy Bibi : Vous avez bien dormi ?

Tous : Non !

Papy Bibi : Dommage ! Aujourd'hui , vous devez explorer l'île , vous n'avez qu'une journée , répartissez vous les tâches .

Mario : Mieux vaut qu'on fasse des équipes , vous ne croyez pas ?

Peach : Nous , on va au nord , là-bas !

Boo : C'est le Sud là-bas…

Peach embarrassée : Ha bon ?

Dame Bouh : Je reste ici , je trouve que les gagnants d'hier soir peuvent souffler un peu .

Mario : Nous on va dans la jungle , et toi , tu fais quelque chose grosse feignante !

Birdo : Bon , on va où on veut , et si on a besoin d'aide , on hurle .

Peach : Je m'y connais bien !

6h30 : Nos héros sont partis , et deux nouvelles têtes apparaissent

Roy : Y'a personne…

Link : On s'en fout , il y a de la nourriture !

Roy : Trop bien , en plus j'ai faim !

7h30 : Il ne reste plus que 5kilos de fruits .

8h15 : Les filles découvrent une cascade , elles décident de s'y baigner

Samus : Une cascade , ça me fait penser aux décors qu'il y avait derrière moi quand je posais nue pour certains magasines .

Les autres : . . . Cool , tu nous donneras l'adresse de ton magasine qu'on passe y faire un tour ?

8h33 : Deux autres personnes ont découvert la cascade et regardent les filles à l'intérieur

Wario : Cool , ça nous fait un spectacle chaque matin !

Waluigi bavant : Ca va nous mettre de bonne humeur !

8h48 : Un « invité » surprise apparaît aux côtés de Wario et Waluigi

Boidin : Hé les filles ! Y'a Wario et Waluigi qui vous mattent du haut de la falaise !

Daisy : Je m'habille et je les détruit !

Toadette : Attends nous !

9h06 : On voit Wario et Waluigi voler au loin

Link : Oh ! Des étoiles filantes !

Roy : Faisons un vœu !

Link : J'espère qu'ils ne nous tabasseront pas parce qu'on a mangé un peu de fruits…

Roy : Marrant , j'avais fait le même !

10h50 : Mario et Luigi rencontrent Popo et Nana

Mario : Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Nana : On est collé , ça se voit pas !

Popo : Aidez-nous !

Mario et Luigi , n'étant pas doués , essayent tout de même d'enlever le scotch qui retient les Ice , mais…

Luigi : Mario…

Mario : Luigi ?

Luigi : Je suis collé !

Mario : Moi aussi…

Tous les quatre : A l'aide !!

Boo : Bizarre , ce n'est pas Peach que l'on entend…

Sonic : Allons voir !

Rayman : Il faudrait qu'on m'explique où on est , parce que je comprend plus rien moi .

Un attroupement c'était formé autour de Popo et Nana , malheureusement , ils furent collés à leurs tours . Les filles entendant ce bruit , allèrent voir ce qu'il se passait

Samus : Laissez-moi faire !

12h30 : Ils sont tous libérés

13h04 : Ils rentrent au campement , une mêlée à lieu .

Dame Bouh : Je parie 50 pièces sur Wario

Sonic : 20 sur Waluigi

Toad : Par ici le bureau des paris ! Oui , Mario parie 30 pièces sur Link ? D'accord , votre pari a été pris en compte

Toadette : Venez parier !

Rayman : 43 sur Roy !

Roy : On est en train de parier sur nous là ?

Link : Cool ! De la renommée !

Wario : Prenez vous le Big Bang dans la tronche !

Tout le monde sauf Kirby : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Courrez !

13h30 : Nous voyons des personnes en train d'imiter les oiseaux

Luigi battant des bras le plus vite possible : Cui , Cuicui !

14h00 : Tout le monde rentre au campement , l'odeur n'est pas tout à fait dissipée , les candidats se confinent dans leur tente .

15h00 : Rot monumental de Wario

16h00 : Daisy propose aux autres de faire une course

Daisy : Qui est partant ?

Toadette : Compte sur moi !

Toad : Voleuse de réplique !!

Samus : C'est parti !

Sonic : Vous n'avez aucune chance !

Luigi : Je cours dix fois plus vite que toi quand je fuis !

Mario : Here we go !

Yoshi : Ok , mais ne venez pas pleurer après !

Pichu : Pichu , je suis partant !

Peach donna le départ , il avait été convenu que tous les coups étaient permis , les objets avaient été acceptés et on devait faire le tour de l'île . Sonic partit avec une légère avance , suivit de Toad et Toadette , Pichu les suivait et les autres formaient le peloton . Toadette utilisa un Triple Champi et envoya Sonic à l'eau , Toad et Pichu le dépassèrent aussi , Daisy sortit une carapace verte et l'envoya sur Samus qui passa dernière . Toadette avait parcouru la moitié du chemin lorsqu'une carapace bleue arriva , Toad la dépassa , mais elle le suivait de près . Yoshi Goba Mario et le recracha dans l'eau pour qu'il soit dernier . Samus utilisa un tuyau Warp , elle et Toad échangèrent leur position , le tuyau Warp assoma Toadette et Samus finit première . Toadette arriva peu après et Pichu lança un éclair sur Sonic qui finit quatrième. Daisy arriva 5ème , Luigi finit 6ème , Toad dépassa Yoshi sur la ligne et Mario finit dernier .

Peach : Bravo Samus tu as été chanceuse !

19h00 : On ramasse du bois pour faire du feu

Rayman : Compliqué… Comment on fait pour soulever un arbre et le découper ?

Parakarry : Je ne me souviens plus… Ah ! Ca y est , premièrement , tu charges ton poing , oui , comme ça , puis tu le relâches quand tu penses être au maximum de ta force…

Rayman : Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuille !!

19h02 : Rayman commence à sauter de douleur .

19h05 : Peach a vu une belle branche , elle demande à ses amies de lui faire la courte échelle , Kirby qui passait par là , eut très mal…

Kirby : Les régimes ça existe !

Birdo : Tu t'es vu gros porc !

19h42 : Rayman saute toujours de douleur , malheureusement pour lui il se prend une branche en pleine poire…

Rayman : Vé bal aux dents !

20h00 : Seul Pichu a réussi à ramener du bois , les autres lui demande comment .

Pichu chargeant son coud'crâne : Piiiichuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!

Yoshi : Ouh… Ca dois faire mal…

Sonic : Il n'a pas l'air bien…

Roy : Mais non , il est normal , vous voyez bien sa tête !

Pichu : Piii pii chuuu (Boum !)

Link : Tant pis , au moins il a servi à quelquechose .

Luigi : Plus que toi , c'est sûr !

20h15 : Ils se rendent compte que Dame Bouh n'a rien foutu .

Toad : Pour la peine tu fais à manger !

Dame Bouh : Je ne sais pas faire à manger !

Tous : Quoi !

Dame Bouh : Au moins , je sais me maquiller !

Peach : Cool , on va s'entendre !

Daisy : Mario est arrivé dernier tout à l'heure , c'est à lui de faire le repas .

Mario : Mais il n'y a pas de pâtes , c'est impossible !

D.K : Bon , je me dévoue , mais D.K veut manger bananes !

Yoshi : Oui , d'accord , en plus on se cramera pas les doigts .

20h40 : D.K réussit à allumer le feu au bout de nombreuses tentatives

20h41 : Papy Bibi à envie de chanter

20h42 : Le feu s'éteint

20h43 : Kirby a faim

20h44 : Wario a envie de larguer des caisses , les autres l'envoient valser dans la jungle

20h46 : Un gros trou , s'est formé dans la jungle

22h12 : Wario rencontre quelqu'un

Wario : Bouge toi de là !

Boidin : Comment ?

Wario fuyant : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Boidin : Hopopopopop ! Reviens par ici !

Wario : Dans tes rêves la grosse !

Boidin : ON VA PAS ÊTRE COPAINS !!

23h45 : Wario arrive au campement .

Peach : Il ne peut pas la fermer celui là ?

23h46 : Boidin arrive au campement . Tout le monde organise sa fuite

Parakarry : Venez tous , j'ai repéré une caverne là-bas !

Les autres : On te suit !

00h55 : Parakarry ne se souvient plus où est la grotte .

Peach : J'en ai marre ! Elle est où ta grotte ?

Parakarry : Heuuuu… Je ne sais plus…

00h56 : Parakarry fuit ses amis en colère

1h00 : Boidin le gêne .

1h02 : Une comète apparaît dans le lointain .

2h00 : Tout le monde est au campement

2h45 : Le groupe de Sonic élabore un plan anti-Boidin .

3h00 : Kirby a faim .

3h03 : Kirby mange .

3h05 : Kirby dort

5h06 : Le plan anti-Boidin est mis à exécution .

Sonic : Je creuse un trou avec toi Link !

Kirby : Je fais l'appât !

Wario et Waluigi : Nous on va chercher des feuilles pour le piège !

Rayman : Je vais la bombarder à distance !

6h00 : Boidin arrive .

Boidin : Quoi ! Quelle insolence , me tirer la langue !

Kirby : T'es moche la grosse !

Kirby saute au dessus du piège et Boidin tombe dedans , Rayman arrive au dessus d'elle et lui lance des projectiles , Waluigi et Sonic lui lance du sable dans la tronche et Wario lui crâche de l'eau à la figure . Le plan semble bien se dérouler mais Boidin a plus d'un tour dans son sac…

Boidin : Heureusement que je prend des feuilles de colle avec moi !

Les feuilles de colles étaient tellement nombreuses que Boidin put sortir du piège .

Boidin : Alors comme ça on voulait me piéger ? Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Conseil de discipline pour tout le monde ! Alors , on fait moins les malins comme ça , hein ?

Link : Mais quelle c !

Boidin : 2 heures de colle pour toi Link ! Aujourd'hui , vous avez une épreuve d'immunité , rendez-vous à l'autre côté de la plage !

Sonic : Mince , on n'a pas dormi de la nuit ! On est cuit !

7h00 : Peach prépare le petit déjeuner .

Parakarry stressant : Vous m'emmènerez avec vous , parce que sinon je vais être nominé !

Ice Climbers : T'inquiètes pas , on est 22 , les chances que tu partes sont minimes .

Birdo : De toute façon , l'épreuve avantagera certaines personnes et pas d'autres , et tu peux être sauvé par le public .

Peach : Nous on va se laver , vous les mecs ça sera après !

Daisy : Surveillez bien Wario et Waluigi pendant ce temps !

8h55 : Les filles reviennent .

Toadette : Où sont-ils ?

Samus : J'ai un curieux pressentiment , cachons nous !

9h01 : Les mecs reviennent .

Mario : On a eu droit à un beau spectacle !

Wario : Je vous l'avais dit !

Daisy furax : Comme ça on nous regardait !

Luigi et Rayman : On devrait être plus prudent la prochaine fois !

Toadette : Pour la peine , tous les mateurs ne mangeront pas ce midi !

12h00 : Les filles et Boo , Kirby et Yoshi , D.K , Popo , Parakarry et Pichu mangent , les autres non .

14h00 : L'épreuve d'immunité commence

Boidin : Voilà le but de l'épreuve , vous vous placez chacun votre tour sur ce côté de la balance , ensuite , je sauterai sur l'autre côté à partir de ce plongeoir , le but de cette épreuve est d'aller le plus haut possible .

Toad : Avec son poids on va aller très haut !

Les Ice : et comment on fait pour l'atterrissage ?

Boidin : Vous vous débrouillez !

Papy Bibi : Celui qui est prêt peut commencer .

Daisy : Ok , c'est parti !

Papy Bibi : Daisy commence bien , elle prend une forme aérodynamique pour gagner en hauteur , oh ! Elle retombe ! Ouh , ça doit faire mal… 287,5 mètres

14h06 : Pichu commence l'épreuve .

Papy Bibi : Oh ! Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place ! C'est le poids plume de l'émission , il a dépassé les 500 mètres , Oh ! Il se cogne contre une mouette et commence à tomber . 517,4 mètres !

14h30 : Annonce des résultats de l'épreuve :

1er : Pichu 517,4  
2ème : Toadette 384,8  
3ème : Toad 379,1  
4ème :Boo 354  
5ème :Peach 350,6  
6ème: Dame Bouh 349,9  
7ème : Waluigi 322,2  
8ème : Yoshi 315,4  
9ème: Luigi 315,2  
10ème Samus 302,8  
11ème Roy 288  
12ème Daisy 287,5  
13ème Parakarry 270,3  
14ème Ice Cimbers 269,7  
15ème Mario 255,8  
16ème Birdo 244,4  
17ème Rayman 234,9  
18ème D.K 233,4  
19ème Sonic 219,6  
20ème Link 200,4  
21ème Wario 140,9  
22ème Kirby 111,1

Papy Bibi : Les nominés sont Link , Wario et Kirby , pour savoir qui va être éliminé , rendez-vous ce soir dans la jungle .

Tous : Où ?

Papy Bibi : Je ne sais pas encore .

Boidin : Vous n'avez qu'à chercher !

16h00 : Les participants nominés ne stressent pas bizarrement .

Parakarry : Vous êtes bizarres vous…

Mario : Mais non , ils sont seulement trop c pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe !

Birdo : Je me disais bien aussi…

19h24 : Les candidats font leur premier repas tranquille .

20h00 : Ils s'enfoncent dans la jungle .

Dame Bouh : Qui va partir à votre avis ?

Rayman : Ils sont à peu près du même Q.I , je ne vois vraiment pas…

21h00 : Ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé le lieu de rencontre

22h55 : Ils le trouvent enfin

D.K : C'est pas trop tôt !

Sonic : Enfin arrivés !

Ice Climbers : On en a marre !

Papy Bibi : Dans une heure , nous serons fixés sur le candidat qui va partir !

Boidin : Tant mieux , j'ai hâte de voir la tête de celui qui va être viré !

Tous : Non ! On peut pas la virer celle-là ?

Papy Bibi : Désolé , elle est trop grosse…

Tous : Nooooooooooooooooooooooooon !!


	3. Chapter 3

Sur le plateau de Champi-Lanta , Bowser annonce le nom de ceux qui vont rester .

Bowser : Vous avez décidé , vous avez tranché , un seul partira , mais qui ? Link ? Kirby ? Wario ? Lequel de ces valeureux combattants (bouffons) nous quittera ? Je vais annoncer les résultats à Papy Bibi , regardez la réaction des candidats ! Avec seulement 10 des voix contre lui , Kirby reste !!

Nous voyons sur l'écran Kirby en train de dormir…

Bowser : Ca n'a pas l'air de l'affecter…(Normal) Le prochain candidat à être sauvé , avec 40 des votes contre lui , c'est…LINK !!

Link n'est plus sur l'écran… Il est parti , il en avait marre d'attendre .

Bowser : Hem . Il a dû partir… Et enfin voyons la réaction de notre dernier candidat…

Wario explore ses cavités nasales et déclare : « C'est bon ! »

Bowser , je laisse Papy Bibi nous dire ce qu'il se passe sur l'île .

Sur l'île , Papy Bibi demande aux autres candidats ce qu'ils en pensent .

Papy Bibi : Vous devez être déçus que l'un de nous vous quitte aussi vite ?

Tous fondant en larmes : . . . YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !! C'est trop cool , enfin débarrassés de ce péteur ! Il était temps qu'il vire !

Papy Bibi : . . . Bref , passons . Wario , vous allez être raccompagné au royaume Champignon. Wario , vous êtes triste ?

Wario : Pas du tout , je vais pouvoir de nouveau manger dans une auge !

Les autres : Bye Wario …

00h00 : Ils rentrent au campement , ils ont l'air triste , mais ce n'est que par pure politesse , en fait , ils s'en foutent complètement…

4h00 : Peach sort discrètement de sa tente .

4h01 : Mario sort de sa tente .

4h15 : Les candidats sont réveillés par des bruits étranges…

Luigi : Brrr ! Je reste au campement pour couvrir nos arrières !

Toadette : Peureux !

Rayman : Je reste avec lui , on ne sait jamais !

Yoshi : Couard !

Kirby : ZZZzzz…

Daisy : On y va ?

Toad : Plus la peine , c'est juste Peach et Mario qui sont partis…

Birdo : Faire quoi ?

Roy : Laisse tomber , tu peux pas comprendre…

Sonic : Tu l'as jamais fait…

Link : Pour information , on parlait des choses de la vie…

Birdo : Quoi ?

Popo : Ben tu sais…

Nana : Quand tu fais…

Birdo : Ah ! Faire l'amour !! Fallait le dire tout de suite !

D.K : Birdo être débile !

Toadette : Rentrons nous reposer…

Daisy : Dans pas longtemps , Boidin va nous réveiller , alors autant faire ce que l'on veut !

6h00 : Boidin arrive…

Boidin : On se réveille , aujourd'hui , c'est footing pour tout le monde ! Tiens ? Il n'y a personne…

Tout à coup , une pluie de projectiles déferla sur Boidin , elle fut propulsée contre un arbre , mais elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac…

Boidin : J'ai emprunté ce bouclier à l'un d'entre vous , il va m'être très utile…

Le bouclier miroir renvoya les objets vers les lanceurs qui , mécontents , décidèrent de passer au corps à corps . Ils attaquèrent les uns après les autres , mais la graisse de boidin les repoussait toujours , ils unirent leurs forces , mais elle décolla seulement d'un mètre soudain , Peach et Mario apparurent…

Mario : Mince , mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Peach : Une Partouze ?

Papy Bibi : Je pense qu'ils se battent .

Peach : Ha .

Mario : Je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'entendais des « aille ! » et des « ouille ! » .

Peach : Hey Boidin ! On te propose un défi ! Si tu y arrives , on te laissera tranquille .

Boidin : D'accord , j'accepte , après tout , ce n'est pas une bande d'incultes qui m'empêchera de gagner !

Peach : Voilà , c'est une épreuve d'endurance , si tu es la dernière à rester debout , tu gagnes !

Boidin : Trop Facile !

Yoshi : Rêve pas Bouffonne !

Samus : Je peux choisir l'épreuve ?

Daisy : Bien sûr !

Samus : Ok , je choisis une épreuve de…

Boidin : Hophophophophop ! C'est moi qui vais choisir l'épreuve !

Toad : Dans tes rêves crétine !

Boidin : On va pas être copains !

Toadette : Je le sens mal ce coup là…

Boidin : Aujourd'hui : Cours de Français toute la journée !!

Tous : Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !!

Papy Bibi : Si vous tenez bon jusqu'à la fin de la journée , vous aurez certaines choses bien utiles…

Tous : Beuârk !

8h00 : L'ancienne équipe de sécheurs se casse , c'est à dire : Mario , Peach, Daisy , Yoshi , Toad , Toadette , Birdo et Parakarry .

9h12 : Samus court vers la sortie .

10h00 : Boidin aborde les fonctions grammaticales au grand désarroi des concurrents .

Boidin : Un C.O.I se trouve ici , vous voyez ?

Kirby : ZZZzzz…

Ice Climbers : Ouais , ouais…

11h55 : Les candidats se prépare à partir quand Boidin leur rappelle leur pari

Boidin : J'ai dit toute la journée !

Kirby : J'ai faim !!

Kirby partit à son tour .

12h00 : Ceux qui sont partis mangent .

Peach : Il faudra préparer de bonnes choses pour eux ce soir , vous vous rendez compte ? Ils restent là-bas toute la journée !

Toadette : Oui , mais ils ne l'ont jamais eue en cours eux !

Mario : Et dire que Luigi reste avec elle…

14h05 : D.K , Waluigi , Boo et Dame Bouh fuient Boidin

16h48 : Sonic part à la vitesse du son .

18h59 : Pichu s'endort .

22h40 : Pichu se réveille et reste tout seul avec Boidin .

23h59 : Pichu se prépare à partir , il attend la sonnerie .

1h00 : Pichu attend toujours .

2h00 : Pichu se casse .

2h05 : Pichu est accueilli au campement .

Dame Bouh : Magnifique , Papy Bibi nous a ramené des vivres , il a dit qu'à chaque fois que l'on remporterait une épreuve , il en ramènerait .

Boo : Et en prime , il a donné une tente Deluxe , 100 soie ! Prends-là !

Pichu : Pichu !

Il partit dans sa nouvelle tente .

Waluigi : Il ne mange même pas ?

Mario et Kirby : Tant pis , on a faim , nous !

Daisy : Quels abrutis…

3h00 : Tout le monde dort .

6h01 : Boidin vient réveiller le campement .

Boidin : On se bouge , aller ! Grouillez vous bande d'empotés !

Tous : Espèce de grosse TUT(censure) , va te faire TUT , sale TUT , TUUUUUUUUUUUT !

Boidin : Je ne vous ai pas réveillé à 6h00 , mais à 6h01 . J'ai respecté notre accord !

Birdo : Où est mon bazooka , il faut que je l'utilise tout de suite sur elle !

Sonic : Du calme Birdo !

Rayman : Il y a quoi au programme aujourd'hui ?

Boidin : Journée libre !

Yoshi : Ouf ! Heureusement qu'on a pas cours !

Peach : Mario ! Luigi ! Toad ! Vous venez dans la jungle avec moi ?

Mario : No problem !

Luigi : Du moment que vous me protégez...

Toad : Cool , de l'action !

7h54 : Le groupe de quatre , découvre des ruines…

Mario : Hum… On y va ?

Luigi : Je vous attends ici .

Toad : Tu seras tout seul…

Luigi : Ok , je viens !

Les quatre amis , rentrèrent dans ces ruines , des pièges complexes la rendait inaccessible aux Goomba .

Peach : D'après le panneau , il faut appuyer sur le bouton rouge…

Mario : Je vous laisse faire , c'est trop dur pour moi !

Toad : J'appuie dessus , comme ça ?

Un tremblement de terre se fit sentir , mais une porte s'ouvrit , Mario , Peach et Toad rentrèrent , mais Luigi fuit vers le campement .

Peach : Où est-il encore passé ?

Toad : Laissons tomber…

Mario exaspéré par Luigi : C'est le plus débile de toute la famille !

Toad : Tu peux parler toi !

Ils voulurent faire volte face mais la porte était fermée… Ils décidèrent donc de prendre le téléporteur . Ils étaient sur les nuages , Mario et Toad ne sautaient pas assez loin pour réussir , Peach dû donc actionner un interrupteur qui fit apparaître un chemin pour les deux autres .

Peach : Vous avez entendu ?

Mario : Oui , c'était un bruit !

Toad : Plus précisément un bruit de porte !

Peach : On devrait aller voir , non ?

Et ils y allèrent . Pendant ce temps , Luigi était revenu au campement .

9h47 : Au campement .

Daisy : Pas mal Samus , tu te débrouilles bien !

Samus : J'ai toujours aimé le sport !

Toadette : Je ne suis pas aussi forte que vous moi…

Birdo : Ne t'inquiète pas , il n'y a que la volonté qui compte !

Yoshi : L'équipe gagnante affrontera Parakarry et Rayman !

Luigi : Arrêtez de jouer au volley , Peach , Mario et Toad ont disparu dans des ruines !

Sonic : Et toi tu as fui , comme d'habitude…

Luigi : Mais le pire , c'est cette horde de monstre qui se dirige vers le campement !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Boo : QUOI ?!

Kirby : Je disais que j'avais faim .

Dame Bouh : Mais on s'en tape de toi ! Vite , il faut se préparer à les affronter !

Subitement , des Goomba apparurent , Luigi et Rayman coururent à l'opposé , tandis que Dame Bouh fit le ménage avec son éventail . Puis , toutes sortes de monstres vinrent , Goomba , Koopa , Masskass , Boo et Boidin . Daisy et Samus passèrent à l'offensive , leur agilité leur permettait d'éviter les coups , Boo effraya quelques monstres , mais ils fut frappé par Boidin , frappée par Sonic .

Boo : Fait gaffe crétin !

11h54 : Les trois amis arrivent dans la dernière salle des ruines , quand ils sont attaqués par un mystérieux bouffon costumé .

?? : Show me your moves !

Toad : Non , pas lui ! J'en appelle à la toute puissance du gel-douche ! Lave le de cette horrible puanteur !

Peach : J'en appelle à la toute puissance du shampoing ! Viens à moi et purifie le de cette saleté !

Mario : J'invoque ta puissance salvatrice , viens à moi , déodorant , et nettoie le de toute cette crasse !

Cpt Falcon : Urgh ! I'm the beautiful captain Falcon ! Show me your strenght !

Toad : TG !!

Peach se mit à crier de toutes ses forces dans les oreilles de Cpt Falcon qui décolla...

Mario : Oui !! Qu'y a t-il derrière cette porte ?

Peach : Ouvrons-là !

Toad : Il n'y a rien…

Peach : Regarde là-bas , on dirait un Goomba , mais , en or…

Mario : Ca doit valoir une belle petite somme !

Peach : Tu rêves ou quoi ? On le ramène au campement avec nous ! Et on ne le vend pas !

13h40 : Mario , Peach , Toad et leur nouvel ami retournent au campement .

Daisy : Prends ça !

Parakarry : Daisy , aide-moi !

Daisy : D'accord , dégage sale Boo !

?? : C'est moi les amis , je suis Goombarrow , le Goomba en or le plus rapide au monde .

Ennemis : On se taille ! Mais on emporte celle-là !

Boidin : Où vais-je aller ? ( Je pourrais leur faire des cours de français !)

Ennemis : Suis-nous !

13h55 : Tout le monde mange .

16h00 : Les monstres renvoient Boidin dans le studio qui lui est réservé .

17h00 : Goombarrow raconte d'où il vient et ce qu'il faisait .

Goombarrow : Je suis né sur cette île qui était autrefois nommée Odyssée , lorsque tous les îles aux alentours n'en formait qu'une seule . J'étais le roi des Goomba , bien avant que vous soyez nés , mon peuple , en avait assez de rester ici , il voulait découvrir le vaste monde , mais nos préceptes l'interdisaient , ils m'ont donc enfermé tout ce temps pour quitter l'île .

Peach : C'est triste…

Samus : Oui...

D.K : Bof .

Pichu : Pichu !

Kirby : J'ai rien compris , mais j'ai faim !

Ils tombèrent tous à la renverse .

19h12 : Les concurrents ont construit un abri pour pouvoir manger tous ensemble le soir sous la pluie .

20h00 : Ils vont dormir , pensant que l'épreuve est proche .


	4. Chapter 4

22h54 : Cette fois ci , c'est Daisy et Samus qui sortent en douce .

Waluigi : Non , vous avez vu ? Des lesbiennes…

Toadette : La ferme avec ton esprit mal tourné !

Luigi : Elle me trompe avec Samus ?!

Popo : Bien sûr…

Nana : Que non !

Dame Bouh : C'est pas mon problème , bonne nuit .

23h15 : Samus et Daisy rentrent au campement .

Daisy : Heureusement que nous sommes allés cueillir des fruits !

Samus : Oui , Link et Roy avait quasiment tout bouffer…

4h14 : Kirby se réveille .

Kirby : Quelle est cette douce odeur qui me flatte les narines ? Miam ! J'ai faim !

6h01 : Boidin réveille tout le monde .

Boidin : Salut tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui , un de vous va se casser !

D.K : Ta gueule…

Pichu : PiTchuG !

Rayman : Je rêve ou il a parlé ?

Sonic : Je crois qu'il a parlé .

Rayman : Tu en es sûr ?

Sonic : Absolument !

Rayman : Bien .

Sonic : Super !

Rayman : Cool !

Les autres : . . .

Mario : Fermez la !

Toad : Quelle est l'épreuve ?

Boidin : Le supplice de la chanson…Non , c'est pas ça , celle là c'est la prochaine . Voyons voir…Je l'ai ! Cette épreuve s'intitule Survival , vous savez ce que ça veut dire , non ?

Luigi : Non .

Peach : Tu es tellement trouillard que tu t'enfuies à chaque combat !

Boidin : Bref , elle se déroule à 16h00 ! Vous devez être prêts à 14h00 , l'épreuve se déroule sur l'île Abyssale .

Rayman : Ca fait peur…

Boo : On ira en avion ?

Boidin : Non ! Nous avons loué un sublime paquebot à l'agence Tucool & cie !

Yoshi : Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille…

Sonic : MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! J'ai peur de l'eau !

Samus : J'aime bien les cascades !

Les filles : On le sait déjà…

7h30 : Sonic fait à manger

7h32 : Il a préparé le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde .

Kirby prenant un air implorant : Tu me laisses ta part Peach ?

Peach : Gros Porc ! Prends-la mendiant !

Kirby : Je peux avoir la tienne Toadette ?

Toadette : Etrangle-toi avec abruti !

Kirby : Tu ne vas pas tout manger Birdo ?

Birdo : Va te faire voir crétin .

Kirby : Oh , un congénère !

Mario : Scronch ! Scronch ! Bouffe ! Bouff ! Miam ! Burp !

Toad : Beurk , tu éclabousses tout le monde !

Parakarry : ATCHOUM !

Ice Climbers : Aaaah ! De la morve dans notre repas !

Parakarry : Désolé !

Yoshi : Bande de gros porcs ! La nourriture c'est sacré ! On ne fait rien de mal avec !

Splash ! Il se prit un petit déjeuner dans la figure ! Les candidats forgeaient des alliances . Certaines personnes ne voulant pas se salir partirent le plus rapidement possible du campement .

10h00 : Peach , Toad , Daisy , Yoshi et Toadette s'arrête pour souffler un peu .

Daisy : Ouf ! On y a échappé belle…

Peach : On a eu de la chance ! Mais , on nous vise !

Une tarte volait vers Peach , mais elle eu le réflexe d'utiliser une de ses capacités !

Peach : Toad , protège-moi !

Toad : Quoi ! Hé , mais noOoOoOoOoOoOn !!

Yoshi : Quel Timing !

10h48 : Il reste des survivants de la batailles .

Pichu : Pichu ?

Il s'en prit plein la figure .

Goombarrow : Je vais dans le loft des perdants , plus !

Kirby : T'inquiète , je gère la situation !

Il avala ses trois adversaires et les lança sur Boidin .

Luigi , Sonic et Samus : Pas çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Boidin : Oh que si ! Revenez , j'ai quelque chose pour vous !

Les 3 : Bye Bye !

12h40 : Ils mangent tous , Parakarry a un flash .

Parakarry : HELP ! HEEEEEEEEEEEELP !!

Toadette : Qu'est ce qui se passe encore .

Parakarry : J'ai oublié de fermer la porte de chez moi à clé !

Boo : Tu es débile ou quoi ? Plein de gens regardent la télé , et toi tu dis que tu n'as pas fermer la porte de chez toi à clé !

Toad : Oui , sans compter qu'à la rediffusion , plein d'autres personnes vont savoir que tu n'as pas fermé ta porte à clé !

Parakarry : Surtout , n'allez pas 12 rue des crétins sans cervelle dans le village Koopa !

Birdo : . . .

14h00 : Les candidats retrouvent Boidin .

Boidin : J'espère que vous avez de bons bras !

Tous : Pourquoi ?

Boidin : Ca n'avance pas tout seul un engin pareil , ils faut des rameurs !

Dame Bouh tomba dans les pommes .

D.K : Le voyage dure longtemps ?

Boidin : Seulement 2 heures .

Dame Bouh qui avait repris conaissance , fit un infarctus .

16h00 : Enfin arrivés , ils allèrent voir Papy Bibi .

Papy Bibi : Voici l'épreuve !

Luigi : Un manoir ?

Papy Bibi : On le sait ça ! A l'intérieur , vous rencontrerez des ennemis terrifiants…Votre but est de rester le plus longtemps possible dans ce manoir .

Samus : Allons-y ! Ca a l'air génial !

A l'intérieur…L'épreuve à déjà commencé .

Mario : Oh , le sol tremble !

D.K : Ca me fait penser à plates-formes péril !

Yoshi : COURREZ !!

Papy Bibi : On dirait qu'ils ont capté le piège , ils réussissent tous à passer l'épreuve des plate-formes flottantes !

Boidin : C'est nul ! Il faut qu'ils perdent !

Intérieur du manoir .

?? : Je vais vous exploser !

Roy : C'est qui ?

Link : Mon ennemi juré ! Zelda !

Daisy : C'est pas Ganondorf plutôt ?

Link : Ah oui…

?? : Il y a aussi moi ! Je suis appelée « La Beauté Fatale » !

Peach : Elle ne sait même pas se maquiller !

Kammy : Grrr ! Sale peste !

?? : Et moi , vous m'oubliez ?

Toad : On s'en fout , il y a qui ?

Kammy : Moi , Ganondorf , Vaati , Les Reines Xhampi , Mewtwo et Eggman .

?? : Vous m'avez encore oublié !

Vaati : Et Boshi…

Rayman : Et mon ennemi à moi , il n'est pas là ?

Dame Bouh : Mais on s'en fout de toi !

Au dehors .

Papy Bibi : Il y en a 7 qui sont arrivés , ah , il y en a une autre en rampant , et un autre qui n'arrive pas à décoller du terrain…

Bowser en direct : Intéressant , mais qui sont-ils ! ( J'ai envie de le tabasser !!)

Papy Bibi : Je garde le suspense ! Parlons aux méchants…

Kammy : Au voleur ! Au voleur ! Ce cleptomane à voler mon balai !

Vaati et Ganondorf : On est content , on a pulvérisé des personnes !

Reines Xhampi : Ces grosses p nous ont humiliées ! Mais elles ne s'en sont pas toutes sorties !

Eggman : Désolé Mewtwo , je visais n'importe où…

Mewtwo : Fais attention à tes alliés , bouffon !

Papy Bibi : C'étaient les impressions des mé…

Boshi : Et moi ?

Papy Bibi : Tu as fait quoi ?

Boshi : J'ai appuyé sur un bouton rouge .

Boidin : Parfait !

Papy Bibi : ??

Boidin gênée : J'avais rajouté quelques pièges supplémentaires…

Papy Bibi : On m'annonce qu'il ne reste qu'un candidat , qui est-il ?

Et on vit apparaître…Kirby !

Papy Bibi : Vos impressions ?

Kirby : C'est moi qui n'ai pas décollé ! Pourtant je m'en suis pris plein la face ! Il y a un banquet prévu pour le gagnant ?

Papy Bibi : J'annonce le classement :

1er : Kirby  
2ème : Ice Climber  
3ème: Birdo  
4ème: Dame Bouh  
5ème : Luigi  
6ème : Sonic  
7ème : Daisy  
8ème : Pichu  
9ème : Toad  
10ème : Rayman  
11ème : Parakarry  
12ème : Peach  
13ème : Yoshi  
14ème : D.K  
15ème : Link  
16ème : Samus  
17ème : Boo  
18ème : Roy  
19ème : Mario  
20ème : Waluigi  
21ème : Toadette

Boidin : Les nominés sont Mario , Waluigi et Toadette !

Papy Bibi : Qu'en pensez vous Toadette ?

Toadette : J'en pense que c'est bien fait pour Waluigi !

Tous : ??

Toadette : Pour être sûr de ne pas être dernier , il m'a poussé dans le vide dès le début ! Mais je me suis accrochée à lui et j'ai réussi à le faire tomber !

Papy Bibi : Je vois…Qui va partir , qui va rester ? Bowser , je vous laisse l'antenne , j'ai une folle envie de chanter !

On voit des participants qui essayent d'étrangler Papy Bibi .

Bowser : Vous avez entendu ? Kirby (le gros) a gagné ! L'impensable se produit lors de Champi-Lanta ! Toadette va t-elle partir car elle est dernière ? Mario ? Waluigi , le vil tricheur va t-il rester ? C'est à vous de choisir !


	5. Chapter 5

Retour à l'île Crabbino .

20h00 : Ils attendent les résultats .

Papy Bibi : Hum , je vois Bowser…Comment ?! Ce n'est pas possible…Bien , je vais annoncer les résultats ,ce sera plus bref que prévu . Alors , avec 100 des voix contre lui , c'est WALUIGI qui nous quitte ! Waluigi , un commentaire ?

Waluigi : Tous ceux qui ont voté contre moi sont des abrutis !!

Papy Bibi : Belle déclaration… Vous allez partir dans les loft des perdants !

Tous : Mais Wario…

Papy Bibi : On a été le rechercher , bien sûr !

21h30 : Ils rentrent au campement .

Boo : Vous avez remarqué , tout à l'heure , que Papy Bibi a dit « Ice Climber » ?

Popo : C'est normal , il n'y a eu…

Nana : Que moi qui ai survécu !

Boo : C'est de la triche , vous avez deux chances et nous une !

Ice : C'est la vie !

22h30 : Tout le monde dort . Quelqu'un approche de la nourriture et en subtilise .

?? : Yek Yek Yek , il y en aura plus pour moi !

6h01 : Ils se réveillent .

Mario : C'est bizarre , Boidin n'est pas encore arrivée…

6h02 : Boidin arrive .

Boidin : Excusez-moi , je suis en retard . De toute façon , ce n'est pas grave , vous avez quartier libre aujourd'hui !

Toadette : Bien la peine de nous réveiller si tôt !

Boidin : Je vous laisse…

6h20 : Samus prépare le petit déjeuner , mais quelque chose l'intrigue .

Samus : On était censé avoir plus de nourriture que ça…

Elle appelle Dame Bouh et lui explique le problème .

Dame Bouh : A mon avis , c'est quelqu'un qui en a volé pendant cette nuit , inspectons !

Elles aperçoivent des traces de pas , Dame Bouh en conclue donc que c'est quelqu'un qui marche , mais Samus lui rappelle qu'on peut voler de la nourriture sans avoir de jambes . Des traces de pas sortent de toutes les tentes , difficile de trouver le coupable dans ce cas-là ! Mais d'autres traces partent autre part , les deux amies décident de les suivre . Ces traces de pas les menèrent au loft des perdants , elles se mirent à suspecter deux personnes , mais n'étant pas sûres , elles préférèrent espionner .

Wario : J'ai bien fait d'aller leur voler leur vivres , tu ne penses pas ?

Waluigi : Oui , en plus , t'avais déjà tout bouffé !

Wario : Pas de ma faute si j'ai des petits creux par moments…

Samus : Les sal !

Dame Bouh : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Samus : On retourne au campement et on avertit les autres !

Au campement…

Samus : Venez tous ! On a découvert qui à volé la nourriture !

Dame Bouh : Tous au loft des perdants !

Kirby : Celui qui a volé les vivres va souffrir ! Parole de sumo !

Luigi : Wow ! Kirby fait peur parfois…

Aux portes du loft , enfin , ce qu'il en reste…

Kirby : Banzaï !

D.K : Vous allez me le payer !

Waluigi : Laisse moi deviner Wario . Tu as laissé des empreintes toxiques ?

Wario : Non , j'ai seulement marché , et j'ai fait comme dans « Le peti pouC » édition pour les débiles-mentaux !

Waluigi : C'est à dire ?

Wario : J'ai écrit mon nom dans la terre !

Samus : Tu n'as pas écrit « Oarriz-yau » par hasard ?

Wario : Si !

Kirby : M'en fous , la bouffe , elle est où ?

Wario pointant son ventre : Ici…

Kirby se met à frapper Wario , et ce dernier se met vomir . La boule de chewing-gum avale ce que Wario recrache .

Link : Beuârk !!

Roy : Je crois que je vais vomir…

Kirby : Cool , j'en aurai plus comme ça !

10h00 : Il s'en vont après avoir démonté Wario et Waluigi et se mettent à chasser…

Toadette et Toad : On va confectionner des outils de chasse !

Boo , Pichu , Dame Bouh et Parakarry : On va chasser des fruits !

Sonic : Pas feignants ceux-là…

Yoshi : C'est dangereux de chasser les fruits , il suffit qu'il y en aie un qui tombe et il peut t'assomer !

Rayman : Luigi et moi allons garder le campement .

Luigi : D'accord , il y aura plus de sûreté !

Peach : Je vais pêcher moi !

Birdo : Et comment tu vas faire ?

Peach : Je vais attirer les poissons grâce à ma sublime beauté , et je n'aurais plus qu'à les attraper !

Daisy : Si tu mettais tes cheveux dans l'eau , ça irait mieux…

D.K : Moi aussi je veux cueillir des fruits ! Attendez-moi !

Et il partit à la suite des cueilleurs .

Mario : Et nous , on va pêcher aussi !

Toad : Attendez nos outils !

Toadette : Ouais , ils sont super cool !

Samus : On s'en fout , c'est de la m !

Toadette : Celui qui ramène le plus de poisson , aura le droit de rien foutre !

Roy : O.K !

10h45 : Toad et Toadette ont fini de faire leurs outils .

10h55 : Leurs outils se cassent .

Toadette : Comment on va faire pour gagner ?

Toad : Suis-moi , j'ai une idée…

Toad et Toadette arrivent au loft des perdants…

Toad : Hey ! Waluigi ! Tu pourrais pas nous donner une dizaine de poissons steuplaît ?

Toadette : Oui , tu as une dette envers nous après tout !

Waluigi : Okay… En voilà onze , contents ?

Les 2 : Oui !!

Du côté des cueilleurs…

D.K : Regardez-moi , je saute de liane en liane !

Pichu : Pichu , Pichu , Pichu ! (Un arbre , un arbre , un arbre ! )

D.K : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!

Boo : Ouch ! Ca doit faire mal...

Parakarry : Tant mieux pour nous !

Dame Bouh : Regardez ! Une pomme là-haut !

Parakarry : Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Dame Bouh :Je la veux !

D.K : Mais il y en a plein d'autres !

Dame Bouh : Celle là est spéciale , je le sens !

Boo : D'accord , on va t'aider !

D.K : Pas de problèmes !

D.K donna un fulgurant coup de poing dans l'arbre , et celui-ci déversa une tonne de fruits sur les cinq chasseurs .

Pichu : Pichuuuuuu…

Du côté de Peach…

Peach : Salut mes chéris ! Vous venez dans mon panier ?

Roy chuchotant à Sonic : Elle se met à parler aux poissons maintenant…

Sonic : Tu parles bien aux escargots toi…

Mario : J'ai failli en attraper un !

Peach : ( Je vais essayer la méthode de Daisy )

Birdo : Elle fait quoi au juste ?

Daisy : Elle pêche avec ses cheveux .

Samus : Bizarre…

Peach : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !! Le poisson m'entraîne !!

Yoshi : Je vais essayer de la rattraper avec ma langue !

Peach se fit gober par Yoshi et recrachée sous forme d'œuf . Une fois éclot , il laissa apparaître Peach , 3 poulpes , 36 poissons de toutes sortes et une raie .

Mario : Wahou ! C'était une bonne prise Peach .

Peach : Pas si bonne que ça…

Sonic : Comment ça ?

Daisy : Oh non… Tu vois , la raie là-bas ?

Sonic : Oui .

Daisy : Il s'agit de Raya…

Mario : Oh No ! On a déjà Papy Bibi , il ne manquait plus qu'elle !

Raya : Yé ! Yé ! Yé ! Vous êtes chauds ! Ce soir !!

Birdo : On l'appelle aussi DJ Raya…

Roy : Oh non… Tout sauf ça… et Boidin bien entendu !

Boidin : Alors Raya , tu viens pour me casser les oreilles !

Raya en chantant : Tu parles , casse toi grosse vache ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

Papy Bibi : Parfait !

Samus : Il fait quoi celui-là ?

Papy Bibi : Demain ce sera une épreuve d'endurance , pas une de confort !

Tous : Quoi !

Papy Bibi : Boidin m'a dit que vous aviez passer la nuit dans le loft réservé aux perdants , vous n'avez donc pas le droit à l'épreuve de confort !

Raya : C'est pas grave ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! On s'en va !

12h00 : Fin du concours de pêche .

Mario : Allons chercher Goombarrow pour qu'il départage les candidats à ce concours !

12h10 : Goombarrow arrive .

Toad : T'es plus rapide que Sonic ou quoi ?

Goobarrow : Je trace comme une flèche !

Rayman : Voici ce qu'ils ont pêché !

Luigi : Ceux qui ont cueilli des fruits et gardé le campement ne participent pas .

Mario : Où est Peach ?

Samus : Partie chercher sa prise .

Daisy : D.K , tu pourrais l'aider ?

D.K : Sans problème .

12h15 : D.K revient en portant la prise de Peach .

Link : C'est bien , mais elle est où Peach ?

D.K : Je sais pas… J'ai vu un sac près d'un ruban rose , mais je n'ai pas vu Peach…

?? : Faites-moi sortir d'ici !

Boo : Comment elle a fait pour fermer le sac tout en étant à l'intérieur ?

Peach : Waluigi m'a poussé dedans !

Goombarrow : Revenons au concours .

Goombarrow examine la prise des candidats , Mario a pêché trois poissons , Roy un seulement , Link pareil . Samus a eu une prise plus importante : cinq poissons . Sonic détestant l'eau , il a ramené des coquillages , il est donc dernier et de loin ! Ce n'était pas le jour de chance de Birdo , elle n'a attrapé qu'un poisson . Les Ice Climbers ont fait une belle performance : huit poissons . Yoshi recracha les poissons qu'il avait gobés sous forme d'oeuf , ça lui faisait un total de onze poissons , égalité avec Toad et Toadette . Puis , ce fut le tour de Peach , quand elle dévoila sa prise , ceux qui n'étaient pas là furent surpris , c'était la plus grosse prise du concours : trois poulpes et trente six poissons . Elle expliqua aux autres qu'elle avait suivi les conseils de Daisy .

Goombarrow : Voici la grande gagnante du concours ! PEACH !!

Peach : Oh ! Did I win ? Haha !

Samus : Ben oui , t'as gagné , tu n'étais pas au courant ?

Peach : Mais non , c'est ma phrase de victoire !

Samus : Moi , c'est pas une phrase , c'est la « Samus' Fanfare » .

Pichu : S'en fout , Pichu .

Link : Il a encore parlé !?

Toad : Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que Miaouss et Mewtwo qui pouvaient parler ! Les autres pokémons sont censés être des abrutis…

Pichu : Pi…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Toad se faisant électrocuter : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh !

13h10 : Ils mangent et ont pour invité Goombarrow .

Goombarrow : Au fait , il y a quelqu'un de nouveau dans le loft .

Dame Bouh : Ca ne serait pas Raya par hasard ?

Goombarrow : Si , vous la connaissez ?

Peach : Oui , c'est notre amie !

Luigi : Je te conseille de mettre de la cire dans tes oreilles ce soir !

Goombarrow : Pourquoi ?

Parakarry : Ca n'a aucun rapport , mais HELP ME ! J'ai oublié de payer les impôts !

Peach : Pas grave , je ferai en sorte qu'ils soient payés .

Boo : Toadette : explique lui qui est Raya .

Toadette : Raya est une raie chanteuse , elle vient du monde appelé « Nausicaa » , dirigé par le roi Orquounet . On était tous dans la même classe , elle faisait partie de notre bande , et maintenant , elle anime une boîte .

Goombarrow : Ca ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi je dois mettre de la cire dans mes oreilles…

Birdo : Il lui arrive souvent de se mettre à chanter à plein poumons , en particulier la nuit .

Goombarrow : Oh , je vois , bon , je vais vous laissez , je serai là , demain pour l'épreuve !

Mario : A plus !

14h15 : Kirby a faim .

Rayman : Ca faisait longtemps...

14h20 : Kirby est envoyé au loft .

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Wario : Donnons lui tout ce qu'on a ! C'est le truc rose de tout à l'heure !

Waluigi : Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiite !!

Raya chantant : Alors Kirby ! Tu es chaud pour l'épreuve de demain ?

Kirby : Oui .

16h00 : Rien ne se passe .

17h00 : Bizarrement toujours rien .

18h00 : Pichu énerve tout le monde , on organise donc un lancer de poids .

Rayman : Qui participe ?

Mario : Moi !

D.K : Ma force est légendaire , pourquoi m'en priver ?

Yoshi : Ton « D.K veut manger bananes » est légendaire aussi !

Birdo : Je participe , il m'a trop énervée !

Link : Et moi , le sublime cavalier !

Toad : Toi « sublime » ? Laisse-moi rire !

Samus : Toi « cavalier » ? La dernière fois , tu n'arrivais même pas à monter Epona…

Toadette : Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens ! Même que j'y suis arrivée du premier coup moi !

Rayman : Mario . GO ! Mario tourne sur lui même , il cogne Pichu à terre un coup et le lance ! Environ 35 mètres , Peach , va te mettre à l'emplacement de la marque .  
D.K . GO ! D.K charge son poing et libère toute sa puissance sur Pichu , qui arrive loin devant Peach .  
Birdo . GO ! Birdo lance une série d'œufs et de boules de feu sur Pichu , et au final , une bombe lui rentre dedans ! Birdo est notre leader !  
Link . GO ! Link frappe Pichu de toutes ses forces ! Même pas un mètre…  
Bravo Birdo tu es notre gagnante !

20h00 : Ils mangent et ont invité les quatre personnes qui sont dans le loft .

Raya : Cool , des fruits !

Wario : J'ai quasiment donné toute ma nourriture à Kirby…

Waluigi : De même pour moi !

Goombarrow : C'est bon !

Parakarry : Il se passe quoi demain déjà ?

Daisy : L'épreuve…

21h00 : Nos amis se couchent et les quatre invités rentrent au loft .

Goombarrow mettant des boules quiès : Je prends mes précautions…

Raya chantant : Toute la nuit , je chanterai ! Yé ! Yé ! Yé ! Vous êtes chauds ce soir !

Wario : Toute la nuit je péterai ! Oh yeah !

Waluigi : Et moi , je vais péter un cable !

Raya : Quel jeu de mots ! Rayahahahahaha !!

Soudain , on vit des chaises voler à travers le loft , parfois des tables et plus rarement des lits . Waluigi était assez énervé ce soir là , il poursuivit toute la nuit Wario et Raya . Goombarrow quand à lui , déclara : « J'ai pris mes précautions pour les oreilles , mais pas pour le nez…Quelle horreur ! »


	6. Chapter 6

4h00 : Link se lève et entre clandestinement dans la tente des filles .

4h02 : Il en ressort plein de bleus .

6h01 : Boidin vient une fois de plus les énerver .

Boidin : On se lève , épreuve à 16h15 !

Roy : Comment on fait pour être à l'heure , on n'a pas de montre !

Boidin : Je m'en fous , c'est pas mon problème ! A votre place , je serai à l'heure pour ne pas énerver Papy Bibi .

Yoshi : Ouais…

Boidin part… Juste après , les insultes fusent .

Sonic : CENSURE

7h35 : La pluie s'abat sur l'île Crabbino .

Daisy : Il faudra s'attendre à deux fois plus de pluie maintenant que Raya est arrivée .

Pichu : Pichuuuu…

D.K : Je suis pas un pro dans le langage Pichu , mais je pense qu'il dit : Oh non…

Luigi : Merci de ta traduction très utile !

D.K : De rien !

Luigi : C'était ironique…

D.K : Merci beaucoup !!

Tous : . . .

10h00 : Une éclaircie pointe le bout de son nez .

Boo : Enfin !

Toadette : Tu sais , il faut qu'ils reprennent leur soufle de temps en temps .

Dame Bouh : Tu nous gâches notre espoir !

Toadette : Désolée…

10h20 : La pluie reprend .

12h00 : Le repas commence .

Kirby prenant un air affamé : Pitié ! Mon ventre crie famine , auriez vous l'obligeance de me donner une ration supplémentaire de ce met exquis ?

Mario : Je ne comprend pas…

Popo : Il te demande…

Nana : Si tu peux lui donner ta part !

Mario : Va te faire foutre Kirby !

Kirby : ( Tant pis , je vais essayer avec D.K… Non , c'est un gros thon , il ne voudra jamais )

D.K : Pourquoi tu me regardes avec un air de dire que je suis un gros thon ?

Kirby : Woah ! Un medium parmi nous !

D.K : Oui regarde ! Je lévite de 5 millimètres !

Toad : Impressionnant !

D.K : Et je peux aussi invoquer les éléments : la goutte de pluie , le grain de sable , la banane (avec ou sans peau) , le réchauffement , le refroidissement , la brise et la brindille d'herbe . Je peux aussi faire de la télékinésie !

Peach : Tu peux essayer avec ce grain de sable ?

D.K : Admirez ma puissance !

Le grain de sable en question se mit à trembler , Samus avait peur qu'il soit malade , mais Parakarry la rassura en disant que les grains de sable avaient une santé de fer . Après avoir tremblé , il s'éleva de quelques millimètres , puis au bout d'environ trois centimètres , il retomba lourdement au sol . Birdo avait les yeux rivés sur le grain de sable et s'exclama que c'était prodigieux !

13h15 : Ils ont fini de manger et sont toujours aussi surpris de la performance de D.K .

14h20 : Parakarry se demande ou a lieu l'épreuve .

Tous : On ne sait pas…

Parakarry se fâche et leur fait la morale . Il faut entretenir sa mémoire en mangeant beaucoup de poissons s'écriait-il quand il fut rappelé à la raison par Yoshi qui lui dit que si une personne devait se taire , c'était bien lui .

14h30 : Ils font du Beach Volley pendant que Luigi et Rayman jouent à la marelle .

Luigi : Le volley , c'est dangereux !

Rayman : Le ballon dans la tête , et hop ! A l'hôpital !

Luigi : Sans compter que l'on peut se faire mal aux mains…

Rayman : Et que c'est pas cool après une manucure .

Peach : Vous pouvez la fermer ?

Mario : Oui vous êtes pires que Peach !

Peach : Comment !?

Peach utilisa ses talents de combattante pour corriger Mario .

Mario : C'est bien la peine de crier au secours quand Bowser t'enlève !

Peach : Je crie « Help me ! » quand il vient m'enlever déjà ! Et ce n'est qu'une… Ouf , j'ai failli tout dévoiler…

Mario : C'est bien ce que je pensais , tu me trompes avec lui !

Peach : Non abruti ! C'est juste qu'il m'invite au restaurant lui , au moins ! Il me fait des cadeaux , quand il m'enlève , c'est pour me faire visiter différentes contrées , et toi , tu ne m'emmènes nulle part !

Mario : Oups… Vous n'avez rien entendu vous autres , c'est clair ?

Birdo : Tu sais , des milliers de téléspectateurs nous regardent chaque jour alors ça se saura ! Et au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié , Raya est sur l'île , et c'est elle qui ne peut pas garder un secret…

Sonic : Désolé de casser votre dispute mais…

Daisy : La ferme ! On sait que tu es tellement désespéré que tu t'inventes des histoires avec Amy !

Sonic : Chuuut ! C'était censé être secret !

Boo : C'est pas l'heure ?

Dame Bouh : Si , allons-y , on les laisse ici .

16h00 : Tous sauf Mario et Peach sont prêts .

16h14 : Peach et Mario arrivent .

Roy : Elle est finie votre dispute ?

Peach : Oui , Mario s'est fait pardonné , pas loin , dans les buissons !

Mario : Je confirme !

Kirby : Vous êtes dégueux !

Toadette : Toi , tu ferais mieux de te taire …

Samus : Quand il a mangé le vomi ?

Link : Oui , pas obligée de le rappeler…

16h15 : Papy Bibi arrive , accompagné de Boidin et Raya .

Papy Bibi : Vous êtes prêts ?

Tous : Oui !

Boidin : Vous avez intérêt !

Tous : TG !

Raya : Enfin , je vais pouvoir montrer mes talents au monde entier !

Boidin : L'épreuve se déroulera sur l'île Volcano , vous ferez les funambules avec quelques surprises , bien entendu…

Link : Je vais couper cette corde , sale Volcania , je savais que je te retrouverai un jour !

Pichu : Pichu !

Ice : Link , c'est l'île Volcano et on marchera sur une corde , c'est tout ce qu'il y a à assimiler pour ton minuscule cerveau .

Link : Ouuuuh… Ca fait beaucoup en une journée !

Papy Bibi : Veuillez prendre ce warp .

16h20 : Début de l'épreuve , c'est Boidin qui commentera .

Boidin : Vous êtes tous rentrés ?

Tous : Oui !

Boidin : Alors , c'est parti !

Une musique de fond fut mise en place , elle rappelait étrangement la voix de Papy Bibi et celle de Raya .

Papy Bibi chantant : Je vais me donner à fond ! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH , OOH , OOOOH , OH , OOH , OOH , OH !!

Raya chantant : YEAH !! JE SUIS DJ RAYA !! VOUS ETES CHAUDS ??

Dans la salle de l'épreuve .

Sonic : Ca , c'est ce que j'appelle un « challenge » !

Daisy : Aaaaaah , c'est insupportable !

Boo : Bonne Chance tout le monde !

Toad : Attendez , il n'y a pas que ça ! Il y a des bill-balles qui nous foncent dessus , des murs qui vont nous écraser comme des crêpes , et pleins d'autres choses !

Boidin commente à l'extérieur .

Boidin : Je vois deux personnes tomber dans le précipice ( bien fait !) , il y aurait des suicidaires dans le tas ? Je les vois se jeter dans le trou…Ah Ah ! Quelqu'un est en difficulté (Yes !!) , oh… Elle a réussi à s'en sortir ( bouh ! c'est naze…) . Oui , quelqu'un atteint le niveau deux ! (Yek yek yek !!) . Je vous explique : normalement , il n'y a qu'un niveau de difficulté , mais j'en rajoute toujours ! Là , Daisy va devoir sauter de bill-balle en bill-balle car j'ai retiré sa corde ! Plus que 3 concurrents en lice , ah non…deux . C'est très serré ! QUOI !! C'est impossible , ça ne peut se produire ! (Ah les péta ! M'ont gâché l'épreuve !) .

Sur le plateau .

Bowser : Vous me donnez les résultats oui ou non ?

Boidin : La loi c'est môa !

Bowser : Allez ! (J'ai envie de la buter !)

Boidin : Je les donne :

1ères : Egalité : Daisy et Samus (Grrr ! Je les aime pas ! )  
3ème : D.K ( Babouin pourri !)  
4ème : Mario ( Ton pif ressemble à une tomate ! )  
5ème : Parakarry ( T'as un cerveau ? Laisse moi rire…)  
6ème : Yoshi (Celui de Mario est énorme , mais le tien , on pourrait jouer au basket avec !)  
7ème : Luigi ( Comment il a fait ?)  
8ème : Rayman (Pareil pour lui )  
9ème : Birdo (Mais elle est moche !)  
10ème : Boo (Va te faire un lifting !)  
11ème Toad ( Crétin ! J'ai rien d'autre à dire…Snif !)  
12ème : Peach ( Et ça se dit princesse ?)  
13ème: Dame Bouh (Grosse bourgeoise !)  
14ème : Toadette ( Une naine !)  
15ème : Kirby ( Gros porc ! )  
16ème : Roy ( Pourquoi il me regarde avec l'air de dire : Ta G ?)  
17ème : Link (il m'a fait bien rire celui là ! il croyait pouvoir attaquer un bill-balle avec ses poings !)  
18ème : Sonic ( Franchement , ta mère doit être bizarre…)  
19ème : Pichu ( Pourquoi il a pris sont élan pour sauter dans le vide ?)  
20ème : Ice Climbers ( Pas doués ! )

Les nominés sont donc : Sonic , Pichu et Les Ice Climbers ! Pas de commentaires parce que vous êtes nuls !

Sur le plateau .

Bowser : Vous avez entendu ? Qui de Pichu , Sonic ou les Ice Climbers va ou vont nous quitter ? C'est à vous de décider !


	7. Chapter 7

Retour à l'île Crabbino .

Ice : On se sent mal !

Yoshi : Mais non , t'inquiète pas !

Ice : C'est pas ça , on a envie de gerber !

Yoshi fut submergé d'une substance liquide verte . Le changement n'était pas très visible , il était surtout odorant…

Link : Mais tu pues !

Il lança Yoshi à la flotte .

18h00 : Arrivée du groupe au campement .

?? : Vite ils arrivent !

?? : Je fais ce que je peux ! C'est le bazar !

?? : Tant pis , on se retire !

Birdo : Hé , c'est Koopa et Paratroopa !

Link : Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

Parakarry : Je sais pas , mais c'est cool ! C'est mes amis !!

Toad : Sympa pour nous…

Dame Bouh : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Koopa : (Cherche une couverture , vite !) Hum , je suis la femme de ménage !

Paratroopa : (Dans quelle galère on s'est foutu…) Et moi , le maître d'hôtel !

Peach : Wahou ! Ce sont de beaux métiers !

Samus : De nos jours , ils faut avoir des projets…

Boo : On peut connaître les tiens ?

Samus : Streap-Teaseuse !

Koopa : C'est pas tout , mais on doit y aller . A plus !

Plus loin…

Koopa : On a de la chance , ils gobent n'importe quoi…

Paratroopa : On aurait dit qu'on était des filles , ils nous auraient cru .

19h20 : Le stress arrive peu à peu vers les nominés .

Pichu : Chu ! Chu ! Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! (La casserole arrive !)

Ice Climbers : Pas lui…On peut même pas profiter du beau temps…

Sonic : Il ne faut pas que je sois nominé !!

Toadette : Pourquoi ?

Sonic : Je suis recherché par la police dans plus de 36 états !

Rayman : Vu sous cet angle là , tu n'as pas trop le choix…

Papy Bibi : Le lieu de rendez-vous est top-secret , vous vous guiderez grâce à ma voix .

20h10 : Ils mangent du poisson farci à la pastèque .

Kirby : (Je vais utiliser ma ruse !)

D.K : Tu le vois mon poing ?

Kirby : Oui .

D.K : Eh bien , prends-le dans la figure !

20h20 : Kirby atterrit en plein cœur de la Jungle .

Kirby : Je vais attendre les autres .

21h30 : Papy Bibi arrive et s'étonne de la présence de Kirby .

22h00 : Les autres arrivent .

Papy Bibi : Je vais , sans plus tarder , annoncer le nom des candidats qui restent . Avec 0 des voix contre lui , Pichu reste !

Pichu : Pichu ! (Content !)

Papy Bibi : Puis , avec 40 des voix , Sonic reste ! Popo et Nana , un petit mot ?

Ice : Heureusement qu'on est toujours sur l'île , on pourra vous aider en cas de besoin !

Daisy : Merci , c'est sympa…

Popo : Allez…

Nana : c'est pas grave .

Les Ice s'en vont .

Papy Bibi : Qu'en pensez vous ?

Roy : Ben on est triste , c'est une question stupide !

Papy Bibi : La dernière fois , vous n'étiez pas comme ça…

Birdo : Normal , on ne les aimait pas !

Papy Bibi : Bonne soirée !

Les Ice Climbers vont au loft .

Popo : Dommage , on a perdu…

Nana : Le principal c'est qu'on s'est amusés !

Goombarrow ouvrant la porte : Oh…Vous avez perdu .

Ice : Oui…

Goombarrow : Vous savez , les apparences sont souvent trompeuses , vous allez vous amusez ici , il y a de l'ambiance !

Wario : Prends-ça !

Goombarrow s'abaissa et esquiva le projectile .

Ice : ??…Vous faites des batailles de purée ?

Goombarrow : Eh oui ! Pour l'instant , c'est Raya qui mène la partie !

Ice : Cool ! On va t'aider !

Résultats de la bataille :

Wario 34 reçus , 6ème  
Nana 33 reçus , 5ème  
Popo 31 reçus , 4ème  
Goombarrow 22 reçus , 3ème  
Waluigi 7 reçus , 2ème  
Raya 5 reçus , 1ère

23h00 : Agitation dans le loft .

Waluigi : Hé ! Qui fouille dans mes affaires !!

Koopa : Je suis une danseuse, je fais mon travail !

Wario : Pour une fille , tu es vraiment une planche à pain !!

Koopa : Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas une fille…

Raya : Moi , j'en suis une !

Goombarrow : Et l'autre , c'est qui ?

Paratroopa : Je suis un proxénète !

Waluigi : Mais pourquoi tu dis que tu es une danseuse si tu es un mec ?

Koopa : Première chose qui me soit venue à l'idée…

Ice se réveillant : Mais c'est la femme de ménage et le maître d'hôtel !

Koopa et Paratroopa : (Ohoh ! On est mal !) Oui , nous avons plusieurs métiers !

Raya : Mais c'est cool , je vais chanter pour la peine !

Paratroopa : Mais non , ne te donnes pas cette peine…(Fuyons !!)

Koopa : Bye bye !

Dehors .

Paratroopa : On doit découvrir de quoi il s'agit…

Koopa : Oui , un terrible malheur va apparaître sur l'île…

6h01 : Réveil des candidats .

Boidin : On a un gros problème !

Samus : Quoi encore ?

Boidin : Des inconnus se sont infiltrés sur l'île , si vous voulez votre épreuve , la voici : il vous faudra les neutraliser , et si possible , les convaincre par n'importe quelle manière de ne plus jamais revenir .

Mario : Okay , ça nous va la grosse !

Mario ressemble a une crêpe .

Boidin : Vous avez compris ?

Sonic : On n'est pas stupide non plus !

Parakarry : Ouaip , notre mission est de les accueillir chaleureusement !

Toadette : C'est le contraire…

Toad : On y va ?

Luigi : Euh…Non !

Rayman : Je veux des gardes du corps !

Pichu : Pichu !

Dame Bouh : Va te faire voir Rayman !

Link : Je me coiffe , attendez !

Peach : Ca ne sert à rien , j'ai de plus beau cheveux que toi…

Kirby : J'ai faim !

7h15 : Toad et Toadette rencontre déjà des difficultés .

Toad : Il est énorme ce rocher , je te fais la courte échelle !

Toadette : O.K , vas-y !

Grâce à leur intelligence ( raclement de gorge ) , ils arrivèrent à s'en sortir , mais ils furent surpris de voir Peach contourner le rocher , ils n'y avaient pas penser…

8h02 : Boo et Dame Bouh rencontre des inconnus…

?? : Par où on passe ?

?? : Je ne sais pas…

Dame Bouh : A l'assaut !

Boo : Nous vaincrons nos ennemis !

?? : Quoi ! Mais ils sont fous !

Boo et Dame Bouh furent perdants face à leur opposants…

Yoshi : Qu'est-ce qui leur a pris ?

Mario : Aucune idée .

Luigi : C'est pas rassurant tout ça…

9h44 : Pichu et Parakarry traquent quelqu'un…

Pichu : PICHU !! ( Discrétion max !!)

Sonic : Ah , c'est vous…

Rayman : Cool , une escorte !

D.K : Faut pas rêver non plus…

10h12 : Link et Roy parlent…

Link : Tu sais , dans le passé , j'ai combattu Ganondorf…

Roy : Je sais , c'est la centième fois que tu me le répètes…

Link : Oui , mais je ne t'ai pas raconté le miracle que j'ai accompli à Termina !

Roy : Pitié…

Et Link raconta ses épopées guerrières à Roy qui avait des envies de massacres .

11h11 : Le groupe de quatre filles découvre une clairière .

Daisy : Woah , on est bien ici .

Birdo : Ca c'est sûr ! Il faudra que je réserve cette clairière pour moi et Yoshi !

Samus : Il faudrait que je me trouve quelqu'un pour que cette clairière soit utile…

Peach : Tu en prends un au pif pour voir et après , tu le largues .

Daisy : Pas de pitié avec eux .

Peach : C'est super ici . Des arbres , des fleurs , un Boo avec un pistolet dans la main…

Birdo : Tu as dit quoi ?

Peach : Des arbres…

Birdo : Après !!

Samus : UN BOO AVEC UN GUN DANS LA MAIN !!

?? : Je suis Majordome ! Menez moi à Dame Bouh , gentes dames .

11h55 : Les filles amènent Majordome à Dame Bouh .

?? : Tu vas payer sale pourrie gâtée !

Dame Bouh : La ferme esclave ! Tu veux que je revois ton salaire à la baisse ?

Majordome : Non , pitié !

Dame Bouh : Alors va me chercher une glace aux trente six arômes , va faire les poussières et CASSE-TOI !!

Majordome : Oui , d'accord maîtresse ! Je l'aurai un jour , je l'aurai !

Mario : Oui , et moi , c'est la MAAF que je préfère .

14h00 : Retour de tout le monde au campement .

Toad : Ca y est Boidin , on a viré Majordome !

Boidin : Moi , je vous parlais d'un ennemi ! Pour être plus précise , c'est un Masskass .

Tous : Okay , on y retourne…

15h16 : D.K et Yoshi vont chercher Goombarrow et les Ice…

Yoshi : Vous voulez nous aider à chasser les intrus ?

Ice : Ca nous va !

Goombarrow : Je m'en charge !

D.K : Cool , c'est un Masskass pour votre information .

Du côté de Toad et Toadette .

Toad : Oh , une porte souterraine , que faut-il que je fasse ?

A) Rentrer  
B) Frapper à la porte  
C) Dire bonjour et frapper trois fois dans mes mains

Toadette : Je pense que la bonne est la réponse A) !

Sonic passait par là…

Sonic : Mais non , c'est la C) !

Toadette : Je me disais bien aussi…

18h47 : Mario et Yoshi finissent par trouver le Masskass .

?? : Que me voulez vous êtres inférieurs ?

Mario : Celui-là , il ferait la paire avec Dame Bouh…

?? : Je suis le commandant Masskassé , et j'ai pour ordre de…Ouf , j'ai failli le dire !

Yoshi : On s'en fout , on a faim alors tu dois dégager , c'est clair !

Masskassé : Je vous en prie , appuyez sur ce bouton rouge .

Mario : Trop dur !

Yoshi : Feignasse va !

Il actionna l'interrupteur et se retrouva prisonnier avec Mario .

Yoshi : Mince , je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas…

Kirby : Si on veut à manger , on doit t'éliminer !

Ce dernier avala Masskassé et le recracha en étoile warp dans l'eau .

Masskassé : Quelle bande d'abrutis , ils ne se doutent pas de ce qui va se passer…

20h23 : Les participants mangent et ont invité tous ceux du loft des perdants .

Wario : Comme je suis sympa , j'ai ramené de la nourriture du loft , comme ça , vous en aurez plus !

Peach : Ce ne sont pas tes restes , j'espère ?

Waluigi : Mais non !

Kirby bavant : Bouffe…

Boo : Beurk , tu en mets partout !

21h55 : Le lendemain , une épreuve les attend , ils vont donc se reposer .

22h30 : Dans un endroit non connu des concurrents .

Masskassé : Général Bootentrain ? Nous attaquerons quand il en seront à la finale , ou peut-être après , nous aurons plus de chance de les avoir .

Bootentrain : L'armée de Yoshiasse est prête elle aussi , tout comme celle de Goomcrétin .

Masskassé : Il manque encore Squelerexion , je crois , et Koopante n'a pas encore assez de personnel . Et dire qu'il faut faire tout ça pour plaire au boss…


	8. Chapter 8

00h14 : Kirby a faim .

00h15 : Kirby mange des marrons , des châtaignes , des poire et tombe dans les pommes .

Kirby : Tout ça me donne faim !

5h12 : D.K s'éclipse discrètement du campement .

D.K : Mes pouvoirs de medium s'affaiblissent...Il faut que je trouve une cascade gelée pour braver les éléments !

6h01 : Boidin arrive , avec quelque chose dans les mains...

Boidin se préparant : Ils vont m'en dire des nouvelles !

Une mélodie horrible , déchirant le crépuscule s'envola dans les nuages . Boidin jouait de l'orgue de plus belle , les candidats ne tardèrent pas à fuir , étant dans l'incapacité de riposter.

Boidin étonnée : Bah alors ?

7h01 : Ils admirent D.K sous la cascade .

Peach : Waow...Il doit être très résistant pour supporter ça…

Toad : C'est une force de la nature voyons !

D.K : Atchaaaa ! Je crois que je suis malade...

Roy : Une force de la nature , c'est ça ?

Toad : Héhé…

Autre part…

Koopa : Ils ont viré Masskassé de l'île , c'est plutôt bon signe , non ?

Paratroopa : Oui , mais malgré cela , notre ennemi a de nombreux alliés…

Koopa : D'ailleurs , qui est-il ?

Retour au campement .

7h42 : Ils arrivent enfin au campement .

Boidin : Votre épreuve commencera cet après-midi , à 15h30 . Je peux vous révéler de quoi il s'agit , c'est un labyrinthe !

Parakarry : Moi , j'ai des ailes , mais je ne me souviens plus comment ça fonctionne…

Boidin : Il est interdit de voler , vous comprendrez bien pourquoi…

Samus : Je suis pas blonde pour rien ! Alors , pourquoi ?

Boidin : . . . Parce que c'est de la triche ! Tant que j'y pense , vous n'avez pas le droit de traverser les murs non plus .

Boo : Dommage…

9h40 : Kirby finit les restes des autres , mais déclare avoir encore faim .

Peach : Tu devrais faire un régime…

Kirby : Argh , je meurs ! Regarde , je suis svelte , pas besoin de régime .

Yoshi : Ca , c'est toi qui le dis…

Birdo : Oui…Une personne normale dirait comme nous .

Link : Mais il n'est pas gros !

Daisy : En effet , une personne normale…

9h45 : Link fait son boudin .

Raya chantant : Qu'est ce que j'ai entendu ? Une blague ? Trop marrante !

Samus se penchant pour réconforter Link : Mais ne t'inquiète pas , ils disent ça pour rire…Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu mattes ? Grrr !

Link emprunta la célèbre phrase de la Team Rocket et s'envola . Plus loin , on entendit une détonation .

Goombarrow toussotant : Ca décoiffe !

Et il s'évanouit .

Ice : On va te rafraichir ! Tiens , un chewing gum , du savon aussi , tu en aurais besoin !

Waluigi : Pfff ! C'est toujours toi qui gagne les concours et après , on dit que c'est moi qui triche…

Wario : Peut-être parce que les gens savent que c'est 100 naturel .

Waluigi : Quoi ! On devait faire semblant !

Wario rougissant : Désolé , j'ai pas pu me retenir…

10h21 : Au campement , Roy va voir Samus .

Roy : (A moi de tenter ma chance !) Salut Samus , tu es très rayonnante aujourd'hui !

Samus : Quoi ?

Roy : (Ca à l'air de lui faire plaisir…) Je disais que tu étais magnifique aujourd'hui !

Samus : Prends-ça abruti !

Roy suivit la route de Link .

Samus : Non mais ! Oser dire que je suis belle seulement aujourd'hui ! Je rayonne tout les jours par ma beauté !

11h30 : Kirby a faim

11h40 : Certaines personnes sont mécontentes de l'attitude de Kirby et le corrigent .

Daisy : Tu n'as pas à te servir tout seul !

Luigi se cachant derrière Daisy : Bien dit !

Toadette : Boulet .

Luigi se préparant à pleurer : Je vais voir ma maman !

Dame Bouh : Ouf , enfin débarrassés de ce pleurnichard !

Sonic : C'est quoi un pleurnichard ?

Mario : Laisse tomber , c'est trop dur pour toi…

Toadette : Ouais , ton intellect n'est pas assez développé .

Pichu : Pichu ( Comme le mien !) !

Rayman : J'ai peur , pas vous ?

Parakarry : J'ai oublié ce que j'allais dire…

Yoshi : Normal…

Toad : Quoi de plus naturel .

12h40 : Ils mangent en compagnie des Ice et de Gommbarrow ainsi qu'avec Raya .

Peach : Ils font quoi les autres ?

Popo : Un concours…

Nana : De pets !

Birdo : M'étonne pas…

Link et Roy sont enfin de retour au campement .

Roy : On mange quoi ? De la bouse de chameau j'espère ?

Quelques personnes ne purent supporter cette phrase et rejetèrent leur déjeuner .

Roy : Ben quoi ?

Kirby : Miam ! J'adore la menthe !

Cette fois ci , personne ne résista .

13h33 : Ils parlent de l'épreuve .

Goombarrow : Cette épreuve est assez équilibrée , je trouve…

D.K : Pourquoi ?

Raya : Personne ne sera avantagé , que ce soit par son poids , sa taille , ses aptitudes , sa vitesse et plein d'autres choses.

D.K : Et mes dons de médium ? Je peux combiner deux éléments pour des effets dévastateurs, vous savez ? Regardez !

Il combina le refroidissement au réchauffement , et……………Rien ne se passa !

Mario : Tu es trop fort !

14h50 : Ils se préparent pour l'épreuve .

15h17 : Parakarry se souvient de quelque chose…

Parakarry : J'ai oublié de mettre des souvêtements !

Peach : Vicieux !

Daisy : Goujat !

Toadette : Obsédé !

Birdo : Pervers !

Samus : Dégoûtant !

Dame Bouh : Porno !

Et elles passèrent devant lui sans le regarder .

15h30 : Ils sont au point de rendez-vous .

Papy Bibi : Bienvenue , veuillez embarquer sur notre beau bateau ! Je vous informerai plus tard .

Tous : Yessss ! Un paquebot !

Les filles : Le luxe !

Les mecs : Les filles en maillot de bain ! Ailleuh !!

Sur le paquebot .

Papy Bibi : Bienvenue sur le Coolapic (je crois qu'il y a un sens caché à ce nom , mais je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé ) ! Nous allons vers l'île Anémone , la végétation de cette île est très importante , ne vous perdez pas ! Le but consiste bien évidemment à atteindre la sortie du labyrinthe ! Faites toutefois attention aux pièges , je pense que Boidin en a rajouté pour corser l'épreuve . Voici le capitaine du bateau , Koopa ! Et son copilote , Paratroopa !

Standing ovation .

Koopa : Passez un excellent voyage , et restez près des canots de sauvetage (on ne sait jamais avec lui .)

Paratroopa : Oui , restez de ce côté là !

Tous : D'accord , c'est trop cool !

Luigi : Beuuuh…Je me sens mal…

Sonic : Chatouille ta glotte , il devrait alors se produire quelque chose .

Le plombier vert suivit les recommandations de Sonic et projeta hors de sa bouche une substance horriblement odorante .

Rayman : C'est pas vrai ! Il faut que ça continue ici !

16h15 : Arrivée des participants sur l'île Anémone .

Boidin : Vous savez déjà quel est le but de l'épreuve , alors c'est parti ! Je vais vous appelez un à un , et vous monterez dans ce tuyau . Je commence : Link , Roy , Kirby (avance gros porc !) , Pichu…

16h30 : L'épreuve commence . Papy Bibi commente .

Papy Bibi : L'épreuve commence à peine que Birdo doit surmonter des difficultés ! Oh , elle sort un bazooka et feu ! Quelle violence ! Les Barjo Daisy s'envolent ! Voyons voir du côté de Sonic…Que fait-il ? Hum…Je vois , il lit encore le panneau du début . Mais j'oubliais , il ne sais pas lire !

Dans le labyrinthe .

Sonic : Mais que veut dire ce panneau ? Tu m'écoutes le panneau ? Parle moi ! Dessine moi un mouton…

Un dessin de mouton apparut devant Sonic .

Sonic : Trop cool , j'ai un mouton qui est rien qu'à moi !

Du côté de Mario .

Mario : Oh , il y a Peach !

Peach : Mario !

Mario : On dirait qu'il faut sauter par dessus ce trou…

Il prit son élan et réussit à traverser le gouffre . Peach , préféra sauter dans le trou .

Mario : J'ai réussi à passer , qu'est-ce que je fais…Je saute avec elle ! Yahou !

Retour vers Papy Bibi .

Papy Bibi : Je tiens à vous informer Bowser qu'il n'y aura pas d'égalité , dès qu'une personne franchit la ligne d'arrivée , c'est fini , et selon la distance parcourue dans le labyrinthe , on les départagera .

Bowser : Bien , des candidats sont-ils proches de la ligne d'arrivée ?

Boidin : Oui , mais le principal , c'est qu'il y en a qui sont disqualifiés ! MOUAHAHA !

Bowser : Je m'en fous de ton avis !

Boidin : Ta mère sale sumo de Bowser !

Papy Bibi : Oui !! Une personne a réussi ! C'est la fin de l'épreuve !

Non loin de là .

Koopa : Bizarre , le bateau n'a pas coulé…

Paratroopa : Il faut tout de même rester vigilant .

Annonce des résultats .

Papy Bibi : Voici les résultats que vous attendez tous !

1ère : Peach  
2ème : Toad  
3ème : Mario  
4ème: Rayman  
5ème : Boo  
6ème : Dame Bouh  
7ème : Birdo  
8ème : Yoshi  
9ème: Samus  
10ème: Luigi  
11ème : Link  
12ème : Toadette  
13ème : Kirby  
14ème : Parakarry  
15ème: Pichu  
16ème: D.K  
17ème : Daisy  
18ème : Roy  
19ème : Sonic

Les trois candidats nominés cette fois ci sont : Daisy , Roy et Sonic ! Un petit mot de chacun des candidats :

Roy : Sans mon épée , je suis rien !

Boidin : T'es déjà pas grand chose avec…

Parakarry : Pense à voix basse !

Daisy : Pourtant , j'étais souvent au top…Si cette saleté d'oiseau n'avait pas lâché un cadeau sur moi , je ne serai pas là !

Boidin : Parce que tu te laves toi ?

Yoshi : A mon avis , plus que toi !

Sonic : Maman ! J'ai déjà été nominé , non !!

Boidin : Apprendre à lire aurait été utile…C'était écrit « si tu lis ça , c'est que tu es un imbécile » .

Pichu : Pichu ! (Quand on sait pas , on se tait ! c'était écrit « Touche-moi et tu gagneras » .)

Papy Bibi : Je vous laisse la parole Bowser !

Sur le plateau télévisé…

Bowser : Cette fois , les trois nominés sont Daisy , Roy et Sonic , j'aimerais revenir sur leur parcours . Daisy a toujours bien réussi les épreuves , s'est elle perdue à cause de son sens de l'orientation ? Jusqu'à maintenant , c'était un parcours sans fautes ! Roy est arrivé en retard dans l'émission , il a donc eu la chance de ne pas se crashé avec les autres , il a toujours été dans le bas des épreuves , mais jamais nominé…Quand à Sonic , il a déjà été nominé une fois.

Les candidats commencent à se connaître , mais l'un d'eux va devoir partir…Lequel ou laquelle ?


	9. Chapter 9

Retour sur le paquebot…

Paratroopa : Cette fois ci , vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations !

Tous : Merci , c'est trop cool !

18h22 : Séance maquillage .

Peach : Mais pourquoi t'enfuis tu Sonic ?

Sonic : Je veux pas mourir !

Daisy : Quelqu'un veut bien venir ? Nous allons le relooker .

Silence général .

Toadette : Yoshi ! Nous t'aurons de gré ou de force !

Yoshi : Pourquoi moi ? Aidez-moi les autres !

18h24 : Yoshi court toujours , poursuivis par Toadette , Samus et Daisy . Les autres préparent un piège .

Birdo : Mon intelligence nous fera triompher ! Alors toi tu vas par-là…

Le plan consistait à encercler Yoshi . Dame Bouh était positionnée sur le pont , Peach , faisait la vigie et Birdo faisait le guet , pendant que les trois autres essayaient en vain de l'attraper . Elles y étaient presque arrivées , mais manque de chance , Parakarry passait par là , et c'est lui qui se fit maquiller et relooker .

18h30 : Link raconte d'autres épopées à Roy , celui-ci semble s'en désintéresser quand soudain , Link aborde un autre sujet .

Link : Et c'est ainsi que j'ai sauvé la princesse Zelda .

Roy se réveillant : ZZZzzz…Mmmh ? Vas-y , raconte !

Link : Ben , ça y est .

Roy : A quoi elle ressemble ?

Link : C'est une princesse , c'est à dire une grosse débile qui ne pense qu'à son apparence…

Daisy et Peach le coupant : Tu peux répéter ?

Link : Euh…Bref , elle à la peau très blanche , d'énormes yeux bleus globuleux…

Toadette : La ferme Link ! Elle a la peau blanche , de grands et beaux yeux bleus reflétant le ciel , est habillée d'une robe rose , arborant plein de détails à l'effigie de son royaume , et…Eh ! Mais tu la connais ! Elle était avec nous lors du dernier tournoi de combats , tu te souviens ?

Roy : Ah , c'était elle ?

Toad : Mais oui , il s'était fait remballer même !

Pichu : Pichu ! PICHU ! ( Explosé de rire !)

Boo : Tu lui avais proposé de sortir avec , mais elle a dit que Marth était plus beau !

Luigi : En plus elle trouvait que tes cheveux ressemblait à une crinière de lion !

Link : C'est parce qu'elle est blonde !

Peach : Toi aussi…

D.K : Et juste avant , c'était pas toi qui t'étais fait jeté Link ?

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Rayman : Toi , viens par ici…

Sonic : Vous avez pas une photo d'elle ?

Parakarry : Ca sert à rien , si ma mémoire est bonne , elle sort déjà avec Mario .

Dame Bouh : Elle sort avec Marth…

Link : Je me suis pas fait jeté !

D.K : Utilisons mes pouvoirs de medium pour lire dans son esprit…

Il y eu quelques minutes de silence puis Donkey se mit à hurler de douleur .

Samus : Que se passe t-il ?

D.K : J'ai envie d'aller aux chiottes !

Ils poussèrent tous un soupir d'exaspération , mis à part Kirby qui dévalisait le garde manger du bateau .

18h26 : Dans les toilettes .

D.K soufflant : Ca fait du bien… Mais ! Je suis coincé ! Help me !

18h28 : D.K est décoincé des W.C.

D.K : Attendez , je vais me laver les mains .

18h30 : On sent de l'énervement dans la petite troupe .

D.K : C'est bon , j'arrive ! Alors…

FLASHBACK

Zelda : J'en ai marre de toi Link , tu n'es qu'un gros bourrin ! Au lieu de m'offrir des fleurs , tu m'offres une merde de chameau !

Link : C'est largement plus poétique !

Zelda : Tout ça pour te dire que je me tire avec Marth , il est beaucoup plus interessant que toi .

Link : onasse !

Zelda : Feu brulant , viens à moi et embrase ce mécréant .

Link cramé : Sigh !

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Link : Alors , vous voyez , c'est une grosse bourgeoise !

Dame Bouh : Qu'est ce que tu as contre nous ?

Dame Bouh sortit son éventail et assena un magistral coup sur la tête de Link .

Boo : Enfin débarrassés de lui !

18h35 : Quelque chose d'inattendu se passe dans la salle des machines .

Koopa : Quand même pas maintenant !

Paratroopa : Le moteur va exploser , on ferait mieux de tous sauter par dessus bord .

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Koopa : La ferme crétin de Kirby !

Paratroopa : Tu manges quoi ?

Kirby : Une cassette video envoyée par ?? pour vous .

Paratroopa : Okay .

Koopa : D'accord .

Silence pendant quelques minutes .

Koopa et Paratroopa : La cassette de ?? pour nous ? Rends-la !

Kirby : D'accord .

Ils visionnèrent la cassette video .

?? : Salut , content de mon petit cadeau ? J'étais sûr que la production allait prendre la paquebot le moins cher , c'était prévisible . J'espère donc que vous saurez l'apprécier !

Kirby : Sympa ! C'est quoi le cadeau ? A manger ?

On entendit alors une détonation très bruyante , le bateau avait explosé . Tous les candidats , Koopa et Paratroopa furent éjectés du navire . Seuls Papy Bibi et Boidin furent épargnés , lui , par sa voix et elle par son attitude négative .

19h36 : Première candidate arrivée sur l'île .

Peach : Heureusement que j'ai toujours mon ombrelle sur moi !

Perry : Oui ! Bienvenue à l'apériclub ! Perryhihihihihi !

Peach : Malheureusement pour moi , c'est une abrutie…

Perry : Un plus un égal un . Perryhihihihihi !

Peach : Quel humour de merde…

19h38 : Pichu arrive en piqué sur l'île . Il est suivit de Toad , Toadette , Boo et Sonic .

19h41 : Birdo , Mario , Samus , Daisy et Rayman courent sur l'eau , ils sont poursuivis par Boidin .

19h42 : Raya vient pour mettre de l'ambiance , elle est bâillonnée et ligotée .

Raya : Mmmmh ! MMMMH ! Yééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé !

Mario : On n'a pas serré assez fort je crois .

19h45 : On voit Roy et Link se battre au loin , mais ils sont coulés par le poids de Kirby .

19h57 : D.K apparaît en lévitant .

20h00 : Luigi et Yoshi sont portés disparus .

22h00 : Ils vont au point de rendez-vous « accueillis » par Boidin .

Boidin : Alors les larves , enfin arrivés .

Tous froidement : Ta gueule .

Boidin : Je sens qu'il y en a qui vont avoir des heures de colles !

Papy Bibi : Au fait , des pêcheurs ont retrouvé Yoshi , il a été pris dans leur filet . Quant à Luigi , je crois qu'il a utilisé son aptitude à marcher sur l'eau , mais dans le sens inverse . On a envoyé un escadron d'hélicoptère .

Boidin : J'espère qu'ils sont armés pour lui faire sa fête !

Papy Bibi : On est en direct là…

Boidin : Je m'en fous ! Je dis ce que je veux , où je veux , comme je veux , quand je veux !

Papy Bibi : Bowser m'annonce les résultats des votes…Je vois , surprenant ! Je vais passer à l'annonce des candidats sauvés . Ah ! Bowser me dit qu'il n'a pas eu le courage de faire les pourcentages , tant pis . Le premier candidat à être sauvé , est…Sonic !

Sonic : Yes ! C'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais en prison !

Papy Bibi : Et enfin , Roy !

Roy : Ouf , mais non !

Tous : ??

Roy en larme : Je veux partir , laissez moi voir ma maman !

Daisy : Tu te sens bien ?

Roy : Link va encore me raconter sa vie .

Link : Mais c'est vrai , l'autre jour je me suis acheté un string à Monoprix et…

Roy fuyant : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Je vais devenir fou !

Papy Bibi : Alors Daisy , qu'en pensez vous ?

Daisy : Je ne comprend pas , j'avais pourtant forcé tous les habitants de Sarasa à voter pour moi , sous peine d'être tabassés par ma batte… A mon retour , ça va saigner !

Sonic : Mes fans m'ont sauvé !

Toad : Tu veux dire tous ceux qui sont détenus ?

Sonic : Non , mes vrais fans .

Rayman : Bah , tu n'en as pas…

Sonic : Si , Amy et Tails sont mes fans , ainsi que Knuckles et Cream .

Mario : C'est pas avec ça que tu as pu gagner .

22h15 : Daisy rentre dans le loft des perdants…

Goombarrow : Désolé Daisy , tu pensais pouvoir te reposer peut-être ?

Daisy : Non , j'ai des envies de massacre .

Goombarrow : Ca tombe bien , nous sommes maintenant quatre intelligents contre trois abrutis , ça va rééquilibrer la tendance !

La chasse aux raies était ouverte , toute la nuit , Daisy , les Ice et Goombarrow la traquèrent sans relâche mais ils s'endormirent exténués . Bien sûr , c'était sans compter l'incroyable bêtise de leurs ennemis , ces derniers utilisèrent la tarte à la crème et décorèrent de chantilly le visage des dormeurs . « Ca ne se passera pas comme ça » hurla Daisy avant de sortir sa batte. Les Ice sortirent alors leurs marteaux et Goombarrow mis des crampons . Leur tactique d'attaque n'était pas mauvaise , mais la débilité de leur adversaire leur fit perdre courage . Ils préparaient des pièges à base de peau de banane et leurs adversaires se faisaient avoir lamentablement . C'était vraiment horrible à voir .

22h30 : Les filles sont déçues d'avoir perdu leur amie .

Samus : Viens avec nous Bouh , Daisy n'est plus là .

Dame Bouh : D'accord , c'est quand même triste qu'elle soit partie…

Peach : Sûr .

Birdo : Roy ou Sonic auraient pu dégager !

Toadette : En plus , ce sont des abrutis !

Mario : Bonne nuit tout le monde ! Boidin ne nous l'a pas dit , mais dès demain nous avons une nouvelle épreuve !

Toad : Oh la p !

Boo : C'est clair , j'aimerais bien avoir un fouet dans des moments comme ça !

23h00 : Tout le monde dort à part Koopa et Paratroopa qui surveillent les environs .


	10. Chapter 10

00h15 : Kirby sort en douce , mais croyant que c'était un intrus , Koopa et Paratroopa l'empêchent de manger .

5h20 : Les candidats au sommeil léger sont réveillés par une raie chantante .

6h01 : Boidin ne fait pas irruption comme à l'accoutumée , de quoi éveiller les soupçons des participants .

7h12 : Toujours rien au campement , par contre , ça bouge dans le loft .

Raya chantant : Alors , vous êtes prêts , on va s'amuser toute la journée !

Wario pétant : Attends Raya voici l'accompagnement !

Waluigi : Et moi alors , je fais quoi ?

Wario : T'as qu'à aller dans la salle de bain , je crois que Daisy se lave…

Waluigi : Cool , j'y cours !

Goombarrow : Vous êtes prêts vous aussi ?

Popo : A défaut de marteau , j'ai une massue !

Nana : Et moi un lance-pierre pour les tenir à distance !

Goombarrow : Forcément , je n'ai pas de bras , mais ma tête est en béton ! A l'assaut !

Ce fut un véritable carnage , les chaises furent renversées , les murs défoncés les tables découpées , le mobilier fracassé…La production va payer très cher pour tout rénover . Au cours de la lutte acharnée , un cri strident se fit entendre , c'était Daisy , elle venait de voir Waluigi l'observer . Elle ne prit même pas le temps de se sécher , elle s'habilla en vitesse et l'expulsa à l'aide d'une baffe bien sentie . De l'autre côté , la bataille faisait rage , Raya avait un bouclier protecteur , sa voix . Wario servait de berseker , Nana , de l'autre côté faisait office de lance missile tandis que Popo et Goombarrow attaquaient au contact . C'était un véritable champ de bataille , on ne reconnaissait plus le loft . Les résultats sont inconnus , mais la balance penche plutôt pour Goombarrow et ses amis qui disposaient de l'arme ultime appelée Daisy .

8h00 : Quelqu'un arrive au campement .

Luigi reculant : Qui êtes vous , j'ai peur…

Mario : La ferme abruti !

Link : Mais vous êtes qui au juste ?

Roy : La question est surtout : Vous êtes quoi au juste ?

Toadette : Je dirait que c'est une femme , mais je ne préfère pas trop m'avancer .

?? : Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Je vais remplacer Mme Boidin un moment .

Peach : Alors , pour la question , c'est non , et pour l'affirmation , c'est pourquoi ?

?? : C'est vrai , je porte encore ce sac poubelle sur la tête , et je remplace Boidin car comme vous le savez aujourd'hui , elle corrige les brevets de ses élèves (elle leur met des zéros , mais bon…) et après , ce sera au tour des lycéens !

Birdo : Les pauvres , ils vont redoubler…

?? : Maintenant , je me présente : Je suis Anne-Sophie Lapute , vous pouvez m'appeler Lapouffe , c'est mon surnom . Je présente le journal télévisé , vous savez .

Boo : Non , on regarde pas , la plupart du temps , vous avez des invités bizarres…

Lapouffe : Mais ils sont bien aimable les terroristes que j'invite , la dernière fois , ils m'ont invitée à un feu d'artifice , qui se déroulait dans une voiture , et…

Samus : C'est bon , ça ira .

Toad : Quand se déroulera l'épreuve ?

Parakarry : Quoi ! Une épreuve ? Mais on ne m'a pas prévenu !

Lapouffe : Il faut que vous soyez ici à 16h10 , nous partirons alors sur l'île Tortuga .

Parakarry : Hum , une île en forme d'éléphant , je suppose ?

Les Ice Climbers passaient par là…

Popo : En Espagnol , Tortuga signifie…

Nana : Tortue , ce qui veut dire…

Popo : Que l'île où vous allez…

Nana : Ressemble à une tortue !

Sonic : On peut savoir quelle sera l'épreuve ?

Lapouffe : Bien sûr…que non ! Hahaha ! Qu'est-ce que je peux être drôle !

9h36 : Des éclats de rire proviennent du campement .

Samus : Hahahaha ! Je viens de comprendre la blague de Lapouffe !

Peach : Mais Samus , c'était pas drôle…

Samus : Ha bon… Je suis quand même contente d'avoir compris la blague .

Dame Bouh : J'avais même pas capté que c'était une blague…

9h40 : Yoshi est ramené au campement .

9h45 : Les filles vont se laver mais elles remarquent quelque chose…

Daisy : Ah , c'est vous ! J'ai cru que c'était Waluigi le pervers…

Toadette : Mais c'est quoi cette odeur ?

Birdo : Aucune idée .

Samus : Ca provient de là-bas

Elle pointe un coin de la cascade , les filles y vont et y découvrent…

Peach : Une crotte ?!

Birdo : Mais c'est dégueu !

Daisy : A nous de trouver à qui elle appartient !

Toadette : Si on amenait un goutteur ?

Dame Bouh : Je sais ! Amenons Kirby !

Samus : Mais il ne va pas la manger quand même !

Peach : Crois-moi , il en serait capable .

10h41 : Elles reviennent avec Kirby .

Kirby : Mmmh ! Un beau spécimen !

Toadette : Epargne nous tes commentaires s'il te plait .

Kirby : Quelle texture , riche , goutteuse…Délicieux ! C'est tellement bon !

Peach : Excusez moi , je ne me sens pas bien…

10h50 : Kirby a fini ses expertises .

Kirby : Elle appartient sans aucun doute à… WARIO !

Daisy : Il va nous le payer !

11h02 : Au campement , des furies arrivent…

Daisy : ON VA TE PENDRE !!

Birdo : TU VAS VOIR MA COLERE !!

Toadette : NE ME SOUS-ESTIME PAS !!

Samus : A L'ASSAUT !!

Mario : Que se passe t-il ?

Peach : Wario a laissé un « cadeau » dans la cascade…

Rayman : Quel genre de cadeau ?

Dame Bouh : Un cadeau très odorant…

D.K : Un parfum ?

Pichu : Du chocolat ?

Dame Bouh : En quelque sorte Pichu… Mais ! Tu as parlé ?

Link : Ca c'est une quête pour le héros du temps !

Roy : Laisse moi rire « héros »…

C'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle affaire policière pointa le bout de son nez . Link , Sonic et Yoshi , cherchaient des preuves inexistantes , sur une affaire inexistante elle aussi .

Yoshi : Laissez moi l'interroger s'il vous plait !

Link : D'accord , je te le laisse , surtout fait pression sur lui .

Yoshi : Pas de problème !

11h20 : Le loft n'a plus de porte .

11h30 : Le loft tient toujours debout , c'est un miracle !

11h55 : Quelqu'un craque au campement .

Yoshi : Je n'en peux plus…J'avoue ! Quand j'étais petit , j'ai volé une pomme à un marchand , puis , en grandissant , je piquais le sac de vieilles mémés et maintenant , je trafique avec la Princesse Ashe de Dalmasca .

Pichu : Quel genre de trafic ?

Yoshi : Hé , c'est pas moi qui suis censé poser les questions ?

Pichu : Réponds !

Yoshi : Du trafic de drogue , bien entendu ! Mais elle est bonne !

Pichu : La drogue ?

Yoshi : Non , Ashe .

Comme par hasard , Birdo et ses amies revenaient à ce moment là…

Birdo : Saleté ! Tu vas goûter de mes œufs !

12h00 : Une pluie d'œufs déferle sur le pauvre dinosaure .

12h30 : Malgré quelques tensions , les candidats mangent tous ensemble , avec les éliminés .

Roy : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Dame Bouh : Du Sushi .

Roy : ( D'ordinaire , c'est bon du Sushi , mais avec elle qui le prépare , ça risque d'être… Hurk , je préfère pas y penser .)

Daisy : (Ca craint quand même , elle n'a jamais fait à manger de sa vie , je me demande ce que ça va donner…)

Kirby : J'ai faim .

12h40 : Le repas est prêt .

Wario avec son manque de tact habituel : Heureusement que c'est la quantité qui compte avec moi , et pas la qualité .

Dame Bouh : . . .IMBECILE ! T'es un gros porc , alors tu bouffe ce qu'on te donne et tu ferme ta gu !

Wario : Oui , maîtresse .

Waluigi : Oui , mais il a raison .

Dame Bouh prit sa propre part de Sushi et la mit dans la bouche à Waluigi . Puis avec le reste , et le claqua dans la tronche de Wario .

14h30 : Peach a oublié d'enterrer Perry dans le sable . Résultat , elle sape le moral des candidats , mis à part les simples d'esprit .

Perry : Crétin comme Goomcrétin ! Perryhihihi !

Link : Hahaha ! C'est trop !

Mario : Mariohohohoho ! J'adore !

Yoshi : Yoshihihihi !

Sonic : Je ne comprends pas...

Samus : Moi non plus…

Toadette : Rassurez vous , il n'y arien à comprendre .

Samus et Sonic : D'accord ! Hahahaha ! On rigole mais on sait pas pourquoi !

Boo : Quelle bande de taré…

Raya passant par là : Je suis tarée ! Ta raie ! Rayahahaha !

Les cerveaux non-évolués continuèrent à raconter leurs blagues stupides , tandis que les autres s'isolèrent .

16h10 : Lapouffe les attend devant une boule faite en verre .

Papy Bibi : Comme vous le savez déjà , cette épreuve se déroulera sur l'île Tortuga , ce sera une course !

Sonic : Yes ! Je vais gagner haut la main !

Papy Bibi : Une course sur l'eau pour être plus précis .

Sonic : Oh , c'est nul !

Papy Bibi : Vous serez sur des Koopa , bien entendu l'épreuve sera parsemée de pièges…

Tous : C'est pas Boidin qui les a mises avant de partir ?

Lapouffe : Si . Maintenant , rentrez dans la boule de verre .

16h15 : La boule explose , Papy Bibi enrage .

Papy Bibi : Saleté de Boidin ! C'était une bombe !

16h30 : Tous les candidats sont sur l'île , même Luigi .

Luigi : Yahou ! Vous m'avez retrouver !

Peach : Pas vraiment , on fait l'épreuve là…

16h35 : On vient de s'apercevoir qu'il manque 2 Koopa .

Lapouffe : Une personne normale aurait dit : Tant pis . Mais moi , je porte bien mon nom ! Koopa et Paratroopa , venez…

Les 2 : On est là !

Lapouffe : Bien , Toad et Toadette , voici vos montures !

Les Koopa : Quoi !

Lapouffe : c'est ça ou vous êtes virés .

16h40 : Papy Bibi donne le départ .

Papy Bibi : Cette fois-ci , nous allons voir les candidats évoluer en temps réel .

Les poids plumes bénéficient d'une superbe accélération , tandis que les poids lourds ont une vitesse élévée . Les poids plumes prennent donc l'avantage , Link et Samus sont au coude à coude .

Link : Ca te dirait de sortir un soir avec moi ?

Samus : Va te faire foutre !

Samus mis un coup de poing dans la face à Link , ce qui le fit tomber de sa monture . Les poids lourds poussaient les poids léger . Toad , Toadette , Pichu et Boo tombèrent à l'eau . Roy fit un coup bas à Peach , il la poussa , mais elle l'attira et le mit à l'eau lui aussi . Sonic passait au même moment .

Sonic : On se fait battre par une fille ?

Peach : Prends ça toi aussi !

Un hérisson à la mer ! L'échappée était composée de Dame Bouh , Luigi , Birdo et D.K . Ils arrivèrent au premier obstacle . Ils devaient faire un saut à partir d'un accélérateur pour pour atterrir de l'autre côté . Les quatre premiers n'eurent aucun mal . Parmi le groupe de bagarreurs ( Peach , Samus , Roy , Link , Sonic , Yoshi et Rayman ) , seuls deux passèrent du premier coup : Rayman et Yoshi . Les autre devaient contourner la rampe , ils le firent , mais ils rencontrèrent les derniers ( Toad , Toadette , Pichu , Boo et Mario ) . Ils étaient désemparés , et pour la plupart , il y eu un crash . Toadette qui était sur Paratroopa eut de la chance , il déploya ses ailes et passa de l'autre côté sans problèmes . Au troisième essai , seuls , Boo , Samus , Mario , Link et Pichu n'étaient pas passés . L'échappée , quant à elle , vit Parakarry la devancer , il faut dire qu'il transportait plus le Koopa que le contraire . Puis , elle vit Kirby faire la même chose . A cette étape , on pouvait voir le classement . Les trois premiers : Parakarry , Kirby et Birdo et les trois derniers : Samus , Boo et Link . Les premiers passèrent la seconde étape sans problème , mais ce fut horrible pour les autres . Ils se prenaient les mines à une vitesse allucinante , en moins de deux minutes , il n'en restait plus une seule (Boidin en avait déposé une petite centaine) .

Mario : Aaaah !! Encore une !

Pichu : Pichu ! ( J'en peux plus !)

Yoshi : Oh , les jolis petits oiseaux . La chute va faire mal…

Parakarry et Kirby arrivèrent les premiers , suivis de Luigi , Birdo , D.K et Dame Bouh . La troisième épreuve s'activa juste après le passage de Dame Bouh , elle eut très peur . Malheureusement pour les derniers , l'épreuve était activée . Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu en retrait pour en parler .

Peach : Toadette est déjà là-bas , elle a eu la chance d'avoir Paratroopa , mais nous , comment on va faire ?

Rayman : Vous passez d'abord ?

Boo : Pour voir ce qu'il y a en plus des mines et des boulets de canons qui nous sont lancés ? Non merci !

Link : Allons-y tous ensemble .

Tous : Let's go !

En plus des canons qui faisaient feu , des bill-balles fusaient de toutes parts , des geysers crachaient de l'eau brûlante , des Cheep-Cheep envoyaient de l'eau , des Amps pouvaient les électrocuter à tout moment et des murs parfois se dressaient devant eux , c'était une vision apocalyptique . Ils commencèrent donc à avancer et là , ils chutaient ou s'envolaient , mais dans tous les cas , c'était difficile ! Un boulet de canon frôla Samus , en plus d'autres qui l'avaient touchée . Mario et ses amis se prirent des mines comme d'habitude , un mur se dressa devant Toad , il tomba à la mer . Ils se firent poursuivre et avoir par des bill-balles . Seuls les geysers leur ont été favorables . Les résultats ne tardèrent pas à arriver .

18h20 : Annonce des résultats .

Papy Bibi : Après un peu plus d'une heure et demie d'épreuve , les candidats sont tous arrivés vivants ! Par contre , ils sont exténués . Voici les résultats !

1er : Parakarry  
2ème : Kirby  
3ème: Luigi  
4ème: Birdo  
5ème : D.K  
6ème : Dame Bouh  
7ème : Toadette  
8ème : Yoshi  
9ème : Sonic  
10ème : Rayman  
11ème : Roy  
12ème : Toad  
13ème : Boo  
14ème : Peach  
15ème: Mario  
16ème: Samus  
17ème : Pichu  
18ème : Link

Voilà les résultats de cette épreuve ! C'est à vous de voter entre Samus , Pichu et Link . Bowser , à vous !

Sur le plateau…

Bowser ne savant pas qu'il est à l'antenne : Bande d'abrutis , il faut se dépêcher , allez !

Toad employé : On est à l'antenne !

Bowser : M'en fous ! Hum…Mais ! Je suis entouré d'incapables , vous m'avez maquillé en clown !

Toadette maquilleuse : Hihihi !

Bowser : Alors Watt , et l'éclairage ?

Watt : Je m'y affaire , mais fais ton boulot !

Bowser : Merde ! On est à l'antenne ! Bref , vous l'aurez compris , un des trois va partir , faites partir Link .

Watt : Bowser !

Bowser : Euh , je voulais dire Samus , bien entendu !

Watt : Abruti !

Elle électrocuta Bowser et prit sa place .

Watt : Excusez nous du problème technique , c'est réparé ! Alors , Qui va nous quitter ? Link , le roi des râteaux ? Samus , la faiseuse de trottoir professionnelle ? Ou Pichu , le gentil et tout mimi pokémon ? C'est à vous de décider !

N'oubliez pas , les candidats comptent sur vous !


	11. Chapter 11

19h30 : Ils prennent un repos bien mérité .

Mario : J'en ai marre de ces épreuves , elles sont trop dures !

Birdo : Je trouve pas , désolée .

Peach : Demain on devrait avoir une journée de repos .

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Boo prenant du sable et l'enfonçant dans la bouche de Kirby : Mange ça et tais-toi !

20h12 : Ils mangent , Kirby essaye encore de mendier , mais sans succès .

20h30 : Les candidats se ruent dans la jungle pour savoir les résultats .

Papy Bibi : Vous êtes là…Alors , on va passer à l'expulsion d'un des candidats . Demain , vous aurez votre journée de libre . Avec seulement quelques voix contre elle , Samus reste ! Vous avez en tout 0 du public qui a voté pour vous , tellement c'est peu en comparaison avec les autres .

Samus : Normal , personne ne peut résister à ma beauté !

Papy Bibi : Mouais…Ensuite , ça c'est joué à quelques votes près . Mais , c'est Pichu qui reste avec nous !

Pichu : Pichu ! (Oui !)

Papy Bibi :C'est pas super , personne ne comprend ce qu'il dit . Link , un petit mot ?

Link : Oui , je voulais dire à Roy que je viendrez sûrement le voir pour lui raconter mes épopées guerrières .

Roy : Je serai heureux de les entendre , grâce à la méthode d'Ulysse .

Link : Bon , bah j'y vais ! A plus beauté !

Samus le foudroie du regard .

20h45 : Link est aux portes du loft .

Goombarrow : Alors ? Déçu ?

Link : Oui , mais comme on dit , c'est toujours les meilleurs qui partent ! En plus , ma beauté éclairera ces lieux obscurs !

Goombarrow gêné : Oui , c'est ça…(Prétentieux !)

Link : En plus , il n'y a même pas de filles canons !

Daisy et Nana fulminent dans un coin et préparent un complot .

22h45 : Au campement , Samus et Pichu sont soulagés de rester .

23h15 : Alors qu'ils dormaient , Perry les réveille et leur suggère un truc .

Perry : Et si je vous racontais mes rêves ?

Peach : (J'ai une légère impression de déjà vu…)

Toad : Si tu veux .

Toadette : Sans problèmes !

Perry : Je me lance : Dans un pays lointain , une ombrelle de merde faisait chier un vieux pépé . La connerie de l'ombrelle l'avait sauvée des dangers de la montagne . Craignant pour la santé mentale de l'ombrelle , le vieux l'emmena chez lui . Comme l'ombrelle n'avait nulle part où aller , le vieux la garda chez lui . Quelle ne fût pas son erreur ! L'ombrelle faisait chier le vieux toute la journée , il détestait l'ombrelle . A un tel point , qu'il la jeta sur la route et courut du plus vite qu'il pu . Un duo maléfique passait par là , ils prirent l'ombrelle , mais au bout de deux pas , ils la jetèrent eux aussi sur la route . Les jours passèrent , et l'ombrelle était devenue un danger public . Elle était tellement débile , qu'elle n'avait pas penser à avancer . Un jour , elle vit quelqu'un passer . Le voyageur la prit , parce qu'il était pacifiste et qu'il ne voulait pas d'autres morts . Le temps passa , et le marchand perdit sa conviction et décida de se débarrasser de l'ombrelle . Il la mit dans les chiottes , endroit qu'elle aimait particulièrement . Personne ne la remarquait…Jusqu'à ce que Papy Champi sente son odeur . Ce n'était pas une ombrelle ordinaire , et c'était l'intendant de la princesse Peach . C'est ainsi que l'ombrelle atteignit la Princesse du Royaume Champignon…

Samus : Je compatit . C'était bien ta vie que tu nous racontais là ?

Perry : Bien sûr !

Luigi : Ce parapluie est vraiment dangeureux…

Sonic : Même Eggman n'a pas construit des robots aussi puissant qu'elle…

1h15 : Perry éclate de rire , ce qui réveille tous les participants .

Yoshi : Quoi encore !

Perry : Rien .

Rayman : Alors tais-toi et dors !

3h20 : D.K va à la cascade pour continuer son entraînement de medium .

D.K : Forces naturelles , venez à moi !

4h20 : Perry énerve les participants avec ses blagues horribles .

Perry : Crétin comme Goomcrétin ! Perryhihihi !

Mario : C'était marrant la première fois , mais plus maintenant…

Parakarry : Etant donné que j'ai oublié de rire la première fois , je ris maintenant . Parakarryhihihi !

Dame Bouh : Pitoyable…

6h00 : Sonic est bien réveillé .

Sonic : Aller , on se lève ! Il est 6h00 !

Birdo : Encore pire que Boidin !

6h30 : Ils sont tous réveillés et D.K revient de la cascade .

7h16 : D.K et Roy s'entraîne au combat .

Roy : Je dois m'entraîner pour faire face aux épreuves sans mon épée !

D.K : Et moi je dois approfondir ma connaissance de la magie .

Luigi : Hé , venez voir , D.K lit un livre !

Samus : Comment tu fais ?

Boo : Tu devrais le savoir vu que tu reçois des ordres de mission .

Samus : Oui , mais c'est totalement différent . D'habitude , les informations défilent sur un écran .

Boo : Et…

Samus : Un livre et un écran géant , c'est pas la même chose .

Boo : Je préfère pas répondre…

Peach : Pour revenir au sujet , il ne peut pas le lire parce qu'il le tiens à l'envers !

Elle retourne le livre , ce qui fait qu'il est à l'envers maintenant .

D.K : Merci , ça facilite ma lecture !

8h15 : Grande discussion entre Mario et Peach .

Peach : C'est quoi pour toi « l'amour » Mario ?

Mario : C'est sans aucun doute le meilleur acte de l'univers .

Peach : Mais encore ?

Mario : On peut le faire avec tout le monde !

Peach : Qu'est-ce que ta dernière phrase signifie… ?

Mario : Rien du tout ! Héhé .

8h40 : Cette fois-ci , Boo et Dame Bouh parlent .

Boo : Vous payez combien au manoir ?

Dame Bouh : Tu peux me tutoyer !

Boo : D'accord .

Dame Bouh : Ca dépend des personnes…

Boo : C'est à dire ?

Dame Bouh : Ben toi , je t'aime bien alors je te paierai beaucoup ! Et Majordome , je le paye pas beaucoup , mais il reste à mon service , c'est cool , hein ?

Boo : Si tu le dis…

9h12 : C'est la journée philosophique , Sonic , Rayman et Yoshi polémiquent .

Sonic : Pourquoi la lettre « a » est la première de l'alphabet ?

Rayman : Parce que c'est pas la dernière !

Yoshi : Pourquoi pour faire le mot « alphabet » , ils ont pris les deux premières lettres grecques qui se nomment « Alpha » et « Bêta » ?

Sonic : Peut-être parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas « Omega » et « Delta » .

Rayman : Mais dans ce cas là , d'après la réciproque du théorème de pythagore , les grecs sont…des chinois !

Yoshi : Je n'y aurais jamais pensé sans vos déclarations pleines de sens !

Pichu s'incrustant dans la discussion : Pichu ! (Ne vous faites pas passez pour des personnes intelligentes que vous n'êtes pas .)

Yoshi : J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il a dans la tête , parfois .

Sonic : Mais ça tête est vide !

Pichu : J'en ai marre Sonic , arrête de prendre tout le monde pour ton ego ! Vous êtes tous des imbéciles et j'ai envie de me casser de cette île ! Vous êtes des super stars , alors vous n'en n'avez rien à foutre de vous faire passer pour des abrutis , mais moi , je suis un Pichu ! Et le chômage touche beaucoup la population de Pichu , vous voyez ! Vous faites rien vous êtes payés , mais il en est autrement pour mon peuple , alors si en plus , vous faites de la mauvaise pub pour les Pichu , autant dire qu'on est foutu ! Encore une insulte sur les Pichu , et la foudre s'abattra sur vous !

Les trois : Je pensais qu'il ne savait pas parler…

Pichu : ASSEZ ! FATAL-FOUDRE !!

Les trois ignorants furent foudroyés sur place .

11h55 : Toad et Toadette méditent sur leur place sur cette île .

Toadette : Franchement , je vois pas ce qu'on fait là…

Toad : On était venu prendre des vacances , quand Peach nous l'avait proposé .

Toadette : D'un autre côté , il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde d'intelligent sur cette île , il faut relever le niveau !

Toad : Et lors d'un quizz , on a toute nos chances !

12h30 : Les candidats mangent avec ceux du loft , Wario s'est bien tenu à table , c'est une première !

Birdo : Depuis quand il est comme ça ?

Daisy : Depuis que j'ai retrouvé ma batte de base-ball .

Birdo : Je vois…

13h00 : Mario , Luigi et Birdo s'entraînent .

Mario : Lance moi des œufs Birdo , et après je te les renverrai !

Luigi : Moi aussi , il faut que je vois si j'ai amélioré ma capacité à sauter haut dans les airs !

Birdo : Préparez vous !

Luigi sauta sur la tête de Birdo et lui enleva son nœud papillon de la tête . Birdo en colère , poursuiva Luigi et lui lança des boules de feu .

14h58 : Parakarry et Samus s'amusent .

Parakarry : C'est quand même bien de pouvoir voler !

Samus : Oui , et dans les deux sens !

Parakarry : Oui , mais j'ai pas compris .

Samus : Moi non plus !

Parakarry : Et qu'est-ce que tu dis si je te préviens que j'ai oublié comment voler ?

Samus : Réussis bien ton atterrissage !

Parakarry : Je te promet rien !

Samus : Me dis pas que…

Parakarry : Si .

On entendit comme une détonation , puis des éclats de rires , ils étaient déjà atteints , mais alors là , avec le choc , il ne vaut mieux pas imaginer ce que ça donne .

16h30 : Les participants voient des bateaux au loin .

17h00 : les bateaux accostent .

Des centaines de Koopa , Boo , Squelerex , Goomba , Masskass et Yoshi , armés de mauvaises intentions débarquèrent . Les six généraux firent apparition et leur chef apparut sur un écran géant . C'était…

Tous : Le Sac De Sable ?!

Sandbag : Appelez-moi Sandbag (ça fait plus classe) . Je viens prendre ma revanche sur ceux qui me tapent depuis une éternité !

Sonic et Rayman : On peut partir nous ?

Sandbag : Bien sûr…que non ! Hahaha qu'est-ce que je suis drôle !

Parakarry : Ca me rappelle quelqu'un… Vous êtes Lapouffe !

Roy : Il vient de dire que c'était Sandbag…

Sandbag : Non , il a raison , Lapouffe est ma femme !

Tous : Non , incroyable !

Waluigi : C'est comme dans StarWars , il dit « Je suis ta femme » !

Daisy : Si c'est « il » ça ne peut pas être « femme »…

Parakarry : C'est pas plutôt « Je suis ta mère » ?

Popo : De toute façon , on a aucune chance de tous les battre !

Nana : Je dirais même plus , on a aucune battre de tous les chances !

Tout à coup , deux flèches traversèrent leur champ de vision . C'était Koopa et Paratroopa ! Samus était surprise d'apprendre qu'ils étaient espions . Elle déclara « Moi , je fonce dans le tas » , et Link lui dit qu'ils avaient encore un point commun , et il se mangea justement le poing de Samus dans la figure .

Sandbag : Hé ! On recentre un peu la caméra sur moi !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Dame Bouh : On s'en fout de toi !

Sandbag : . . .

Rayman : Oui , c'est vrai , rentre chez toi !

Raya : Yeah ! On m'acclame ?

Goombarrow : Non , on lui dit de dégager . En plus , c'est exactement ce que tentent de te dire les gens .

Paratroopa : Ils sont peut-être nombreux , mais ce ne sont pas des guerriers d'élites…

Koopa est projeté sur lui , du coup il revient sur ces paroles . Les candidats élaborèrent une technique d'attaque : Ils devaient lancer Perry dans le tas pour avoir plus de chance de réussite . Puis , Raya l'accompagna avec sa voix et pour finir Papy Bibi se joignit au groupe pour causer de plus grosses pertes . Les artilleurs (Birdo , Yoshi , Mario et Luigi ) attaquaient au contact tandis que les bourrins attaquaient à distance , ils ne faisaient que respecter les consignes de Roy et de Link . Au cours de la bataille , on eut droit à un revirement de situation : Samus s'était mise en bikini , et de ce fait la plupart des soldats se retournèrent contre leurs alliés . Et pour clore le tout , Birdo enleva son nœud papillon ce qui tua tout les ennemis (ils sont morts de rire .) . Face à la puissance de Birdo , Sandbag et ses six généraux partirent en ayant en tête un plan de vengeance et en essayant de perdre la vision de Birdo sans son nœud papillon .

Tous : Victoire !

Peach : Merci à Samus et à Birdo et aussi à Roy et Link . Grâce à leurs super stratégies , nous avons remporté la victoire !

Kirby : Je suis repu .

Rayman : Tu les a mangé ?

Kirby : Non , j'ai fait un petit tour dans le staff .

19h00 : Ils se reposent , ils sont éreintés après cette bataille .

21h14 : Tous , jouent à la marelle .

Link : J'ai une grande expérience , je suis le plus fort de tout Hyrule !

Sonic : Méeuh ! Moi aussi je suis fort !

Link : C'est pas vrai !

Sonic : T'es méchant , je vais le dire à la maîtresse !

Boo : Vous pouvez arrêter s'il vous plaît .

23h00 : Ils dorment en attendant le lendemain .


	12. Chapter 12

02h20 : Sandbag prend un haut-parleur et empêche les participants de dormir .

Sandbag : Je vous vaincrai , monstres ! Scélérats ! Diantre , que l'on m'amène un cocktail !

Samus : Si j'avais ma combinaison varia…

Birdo : Et moi mon bazooka…

Sonic : Et si j'arrivais , au moins une fois dans ma vie à me transformer en super Sonic…

Roy : Tu n'y arriveras jamais !

Perry : Et si je vous racontais un de mes rêves ?

Tous : NON !!

4h00 : Les énergies surnaturelles se défoulent sur Sandbag .

Sandbag : Ah l'aide ! Une goutte d'eau m'attaque ! Hiiiii ! Une brindille d'herbe par ici ! Je suis cerné !

D.K : Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on dérange un puissant mage .

Toadette : Mon héros !

Peach : Qu'il est fort !

Mario : Quel gros thon !

D.K : Arrêtez de m'insulter les filles , je ne vous ai rien fait ! Merci à toi Mario .

6h01 : Retour de quelqu'un que l'on connaît bien .

Boidin : C'est moi ! Je vous ai manqué ?

Boo : Pas vraiment…

Samus : Pas du tout !

Kirby : J'ai faim !

Luigi : Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut encore l'autre ?

Boidin : Mmmh… Dès que tu seras éliminé , tu viendras en cours avec moi !

Luigi : Par pitié , ne me virez pas !

Yoshi : Et l'épreuve ?

Boidin : Il y en a une , mais on ne sait pas encore laquelle , on a plein de choix (J'aime être sadique !) .

Toad : Gloups…Je veux pas mourir…

Boidin : Ne vous inquiétez pas , vous pourrez mourir , mais de honte…MOUAHAHA !!

Mario : Je suis très cultivé , je ne crains rien !

Dame Bouh ayant un sourire narquois : On n'en doute pas Mario…

9h36 : Révisions de dernières minutes pour quelques participants .

Peach : L'île des Yoshi est composée principalement , de Yoshi , Toad ou Cheep-Cheep ? C'est trop dur , je passe .

Samus : Attends , c'est peut-être de Yoshi qu'elle est composée .

Peach : Et si c'était une question piège ?

Samus : Tu as raison , c'est sûrement des Toad !

Boo : Exécrable !

Yoshi : Le héros qui sauva la princesse Peach de l'affreux Bowser , se nomme… Argh , j'y crois pas , c'est trop pour moi !

Toadette : Un indice : Il montait sur ton dos avant .

Yoshi : T'en as pas un autre ?

Toadette : J'abandonne .

Rayman : A quoi ressemble Rayman ? Je ne sais pas qui c'est moi !

Dame Bouh : Sans commentaires…

Roy : Quelle est , généralement , l'arme d'un épéiste ? Mmm… Il me faut un temps de réflexion non négligeable pour répondre…

Toad : Tu combats avec quoi ?

Roy : J'y suis !

Toad : Enfin .

Roy : La réponse est : une armure !

Toad : C'est pas croyable d'être crétin comme ça !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Tous : On s'en fout Kirby .

Sonic : Que signifie CIO ? Je sais !

Birdo : Non… C'est vrai ?

Sonic : Bien sûr ! Cela veut dire : Crotte Indigeste Orientale !

Birdo : C'est bien…

10h55 : Quelques personnes semblent n'en avoir rien à faire .

D.K : Le soleil c'est bien pour bronzer .

Pichu : Oui , mais il vaut mieux mettre de la crème solaire , n'est-ce pas D.K .

Il le frappa dans le dos .

D.K : Ailleuh ! Ca fait mal !

D.K lui renvoya l'ascenseur et le pauvre petit pokémon s'envola et atterit une trentaine de mètres plus loin . Pendant ce temps , Parakarry et Luigi jouaient à un jeu débile .

Luigi : Tu as bien compris les règles ?

Parakarry : Oui , mais tu me les rapelleras dans deux minutes ?

Luigi : D'accord , j'y vais !

Le jeux consistait à courir à toute vitesse dans un mur ou un arbre . Les deux compères trouvaient ce jeu délirant . Mais après quelques essais , ils changèrent d'avis .

12h30 : Ils mangent tous des pastèques ( il y avait une pénurie de pamplemousse avait prétexté la production ) sauf Kirby , qui mangeait en plus des livres , croyant qu'il allait accroître ses conaissances .

14h15 : Boidin vient les chercher .

Boidin : L'épreuve se déroulera sur l'île Céleste , parce que Papy Bibi a un concerto et que nous ne voulons pas être trempés .

Boo : Je ne vois pas le rapport .

Boidin : C'est très simple , l'île Céleste se trouve au dessus des nuages . Bon , vous êtes prêts ?

Tous : Pourquoi , on n'est pas très sûr de comprendre…

Boidin : PARCE QUE ! MOUHAHAHA , c'est délirant ! Allez , que le plus nul perde !

Pichu : Quelle phrase pourrie…

Boidin actionna un un levier , et la plateforme sur laquelle étaient nos candidats les propulsa dans les cieux .

Samus : Je ne suis jamais allée sur les nuages…

Kirby : Ca se mange ?

Mario : Non !

Boidin : Voici l'animateur qui arrive .

Lakitu : Bienvenus sur le plateau de « Questions pour un gros con » !

Boidin : C'est pas celle-ci…

Lakitu : Excusez moi , sans mes fiches je suis con !

Birdo : On avait remarqué .

Lakitu : Bienvenus sur le plateau « du couillon faible » !

Toad : Quoi , cette émission pour tarés ?

Lakitu : Non mon cher , celle dont vous parlez est « Les Tarés et Les Boulets » !

Toad : Bon alors , on commence l'épreuve ?

Peach : Samus et moi , on va être incollables !

Lakitu : Nous commençons : Peach , comment s'appelle Mario ?

Peach : Schtroumf ?

Lakitu : Faux ! A vous Mario , qui est votre copine ?

Mario : J'en ai pas .

Lakitu : Faux ! Ca commence bien ! Toadette , Combien fait 1342+ 645-778 ?

Toadette : 17985 !

Lakitu : Conasse , c'est bon ! Kirby , donnez moi la phrase suivante à la première personne et au présent de l'indicatif : Avoir faim .

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Lakitu : Bravo ! Quelle compétition acharnée mes amis !

Tous : Ta gueule !

Fin de la première série .

Lakitu : Seuls Birdo , Toadette , Pichu , Kirby , Boo et Dame Bouh ont eu tout bon !

Toad : Et moi ?

Lakitu : Oui , et lui . Les autres , vous êtes des débiles !

Les candidats discutent posément .

Peach : Pourquoi tu as dit que tu n'avais pas de copine ?

Mario : Parce que je ne savais pas le sens du mot .

Peach : Bah c'est pareil pour moi , je comprenais pas la question .

Lakitu : On reprend pour une deuxième série !

Deuxième série .

Lakitu : Toad , de quoi est composée l'île des Yoshi ?

Toad : De Yoshi , bien évidemment !

Lakitu : Putain , il a bon !

Peach et Samus : C'est faux !

Lakitu : La ferme , je ne fais que lire ce bout de papier !

Il montre le papier aux deux filles .

Peach et Samus : Merci !

Lakitu : Samus , quel est votre ennemi juré ?

Samus : Ridley !

Lakitu : Tu es aussi intelligente que bonne !

Samus : Merci , c'est grâce à vous !

Lakitu : ?? Pichu , comment obtient on un Millobellus ?

Pichu : En augmentant le niveau de beauté d'un barpeau au maximum !

Lakitu : Mais il fait chier ! D.K , quel est votre travail ?

D.K : Danseuse étoile ?

Lakitu : Gros comme tu es , ça m'étonnerait ! Roy , quelle objet porte un épéiste ?

Roy : Une armure !

Birdo : C'est pas vrai…

Lakitu : Correct fillette ! Oh , ça rime , qu'est-ce que je suis beau , fort et intelligent !

Fin de la seconde série .

Roy : Je te l'avais dit Toad , c'était bel et bien une armure !

Toad : Il n'empêche que je suis sceptique…

Kirby : Je suis un boss , et j'ai faim .

Parakarry : Je ne me souviens plus des questions qui m'ont été posées…

Luigi : J'ai peur de perdre !

Sonic : En fait , je crois que dès que cette émission sera terminée , j'irai purger ma peine .

Tous sauf Kirby : Pourquoi ?

Kirby : Parce que la bouffe est gratuite là-bas !

Sonic : Exactement !

Début de la troisième série .

Lakitu : Je suis con , vous êtes cons , ils sont cons…Mais lequel y est le plus ? Nous allons savoir grâce à cette dernière épreuve !

Tous : Tu prends ton cas pour une généralité .

Lakitu : Luigi , quelle est le nom de votre professeur de français ?

Luigi : Boudin ?

Lakitu : Ta mère ! Huhuhu ! Parakarry , quelle est la première lettre de l'alphabet ?

Parakarry : Aaaaah…

Lakitu : Bonne réponse grrr !

Parakarry : ??

Lakitu : Birdo , que veut dire détestable ?

Birdo : Qui peut être détesté .

Lakitu : Ah la salope ! Boo , Peach est-elle une bonne cuisinière ?

Boo : Désolé Peach… Non , tout ce qu'elle prépare est dégueu !

Lakitu : Je ne serais pas content à ta place Peach !

Peach : T'es pas à ma place alors la ferme !

Lakitu : Mais c'est une bonne réponse malheureusement pour moi ! Dame Bouh , êtes vous une bourgeoise ?

Dame Bouh : Ben oui , arrêtez de me prendre pour une conne .

Lakitu : Mais on te prend pour ce que tu es ! Rayman , sais tu te battre ?

Rayman : Oui , la dernière fois , je me suis frapper moi-même !

Lakitu : … Eh non ! Tu es une tapette !

Rayman : Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Lakitu : C'était la dernière série ! Les cinq d'entre vous jugés les plus stupides vont tomber du nuage !

Tout les candidats commencent à s'enfoncer .

Boidin : MOUHAHAHA ! J'adore le suspense !

Lakitu : Nous allons découvrir ceux qui ont été jugés les plus nuls !

Peach , Sonic , Yoshi , Luigi , Mario et Roy tombent et se prennent des tas d'éclairs dans la tronche , étant couverts d'eau , les décharges sont dix fois plus puissantes .

Pichu : Tu es vraiment bête , ils sont six à être tombés !

Lakitu : Oui , mais il y avait un supplément pour Boidin .

Pendant que les autres revenaient au campement , les six nominés se faisaient foudroyés , mais comble du malheur , Perry était avec eux .

Perry : J'espère que vous aimez mes calembourds ?

Luigi : On n'en veut pas !

Perry : D'accord ! Les goomba puent le caca ! Perryhihihi !

Yoshi : Mario , lance lui des boules de feu !

Mario : Mais je ne peux pas , il pleut !

Roy : Faites la taire !

18h36 : Ils arrivent au campement et voient que la déco a changé .

Dame Bouh : Il y a une une tempête de sable ou quoi ?

Link blessé et avec plein de bleus : Tu n'es pas loin… Nana et Daisy ont déraciné des arbres et m'ont frappé avec . Juste parce que j'ai dit qu'elles étaient moches .

Wario blessé lui aussi : Pourtant , on n'a pas tort…

Waluigi sentant le brûlé : Le pire , c'est qu'après , elles nous ont attachés au bout des plus hauts arbres isolés alors que Papy Bibi et Raya chantaient…

Goombarrow : Chouette déco , n'est-ce pas ?

Popo : Pendant qu'ils se faisaient électrocuter , on s'est amusés à leur lancer des caillous !

Daisy : Mais on ne les a pas lapidés !

Nana : On les a aussi fouettés , c'était fun !

Kirby : Moi , j'ai faim .

19h50 : Raya et Papy Bibi arrivent .

Raya : Yeah , je suis trop contente !

Papy Bibi : Quels public admirable !

Samus : Quel public de mauvais goût…

Les chanteurs : On peut vous chanter un petit extrait si vous voulez ?

Les suspendus : Detachez-nous d'abord !

Link : Si tu ne me libères pas Roy , je viendrai te raconter mes exploits !

Roy : C'est bon , laissez les partir…

Papy Bibi : On vous attend dans la jungle à 21h00 .

A partir de ce moment là , les candidats se racontent leurs exploits ainsi que leurs maladresses. Koopa et Paratroopa , se joignirent au groupe , et ensemble , ils festoyèrent . Mais non loin de là , Sandbag guettait le moment opportun pour mettre en scène un plan diabolique…

Koopa : Vous savez que la princesse Zelda s'est fait enlever par Sandbag ?

Link : Rien à foutre .

Paratroopa : Et qu'il projette d'enlever , certains d'entre vous ?

Peach : Pas grave , je suis habituée .

Koopa : On ne sait pas encore pourquoi , mais il compte le faire .

Mario : A part le frapper , on ne lui a rien fait .

21h00 : Ils ont oublié le rendez-vous .

21h10 : La surprise la plus grande depuis le début de l'émission pour nos participants , Parakarry leur a rappelé qu'il fallait voir Papy Bibi ! Ce jour restera à jamais gravé dans leur mémoire et sera écrit dans les annales .

21h30 : Ils sont arrivés .

Papy Bibi : C'est pas trop tôt , je dois aller manger moi , et aller au cinéma !

Tous : Désolés .

Parakarry : J'ai réussi à me souvenir de quelque chose !

Papy Bibi : Arrête , tu vas me donner un infarctus . Bon , qui va être expulsé parmi les candidats ?

Sur le plateau .

Bowser se peignant : Alors Watt , c'est ton tour de présenter le perdant !

Watt : D'accord , de toute façon , je suis plus forte que toi…Commençons , Roy , c'est la troisième fois qu'il est nominé , à croire que le destin s'acharne contre lui , Peach , la merveilleuse , magnifique et sublime princesse du Royaume Champignon ne peut pas partir , et pour cause , c'est sa première nomination (Elle m'a payé pour dire ça .) ! Luigi , l'homme-couard , ou le fuyard , n'a jamais été nominé , Yoshi , le drogué , alias le dealer ou encore le dinosaure doit-il plier bagage pour rester sur l'île ? Mario , le héros de toujours , sauveur de notre bien-aimée princesse (Mais c'est le script de Bowser ça ?! Elle l'a corrompu aussi ?), n'a eu qu'une seule nomination , ou encore Sonic , un hérisson survolté qui parle avant de réfléchir , nominé pour la troisième fois ?

C'est à vous , et à vous seuls de décider ! Selon votre vote , il se peut qu'un de nos compagnons ait le destin scellé ! Votez , et mobilisez vous !


	13. Chapter 13

22h00 : L'annonce des résultats se fait entendre .

Papy Bibi : Je vais vous appelez les uns après les autres , selon le nombre de voix que vous avez obtenu . Peach vient me rejoindre !

Peach : Je le savais , l'argent est bien utile dans certains cas !

Papy Bibi : Puis vient Yoshi !

Yoshi : Les gens m'idolâtrent !

Papy Bibi : C'est un peu exagéré… Roy a lui aussi été selectionné !

Roy : Rien ne vaut un guerrier légendaire !

Papy Bibi : Bof… J'ai vu mieux comme guerrier légendaire . Les trois autres se sont vus départagés par quelques voix… Celui qui me rejoint est…Luigi !

Luigi : Maman !

Papy Bibi : Et enfin , le dernier… Sonic !

Sonic : Yeah ! C'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais aller en prison !

Mario : Oh non ! J'ai perdu !

Boidin : Tu veux un cadeau de consolation ?

Mario : Ohoh ! Bye Bye les autres !

Il s'enfuit en courant en direction du loft .

Papy Bibi : N'oubliez pas que demain est un jour de repos , mais la prochaine épreuve opposera des équipes de deux . Vous aurez toute la journée de demain pour y penser .

23h05 : Tout le monde dort excepté la Boule de Chewing Gum .

Kirby : (Il était bon le Chamallow !)

Sandbag : Laissez moi sortir !!

23h06 : Les cris du Sac de Sable réveillent les candidats , qui , mécontents expulsent Kirby au loin .

3h40 : L'entrainement de medium commence pour D.K .

D.K : Force de la nature , accordez moi vos pouvoirs !

Une pastèque alla s'écraser contre D.K , furieux , il frappa un arbre de toutes ses forces et il s'écroula sous le poids des noix de coco qui lui étaient tombées dessus .

D.K : Normal que je n'aime que les bananes…

6h00 : Tout les candidats se réveillent rien que pour énerver Boidin .

6h01 : Boidin n'est pas venue , les candidats sont furieux .

7h50 : Kirby n'est toujours pas revenu , les recherches commencent .

Peach regardant sous un caillou : Es-tu là Kirby ?

Toadette : . . .

Parakarry : Je te porte Samus et on part en reconaissance ?

Samus : D'accord !

Les deux amis passèrent l'île au peigne fin , sans pour autant trouver Kirby . Leurs sens s'éveillèrent lorsqu'ils passèrent près du loft .

Mario : Oh non ! Il a tout mangé !

Wario : Comment vais-je faire !

Daisy : Avec la graisse que tu as , ça devrait aller…

Wario en pleurant : Personne ne m'aime !

Waluigi : Si , moi je suis ton ami .

Les Ice : Tu dois bien être le seul !

Link : Vous pouvez vous taire pendant que je matte Daisy ?

Raya : Yeah ! Daisy ! Il y a Link qui te matte !

Daisy : Viens par là , Boule Rose !

Kirby : Quoi !?

Daisy pris Kirby et le lança sur Link comme une boule de bowling , celui-ci se fit éjecter du loft .

Parakarry : Hé les amis ! On est venu chercher…heu… On est venu chercher qui au fait ?

Samus : Kirby . On doit faire les équipes !

Kirby : I'll go with you . Here we go !

Mario : Voleur de phrase ! C'est la mienne !

Kirby : See you next time . I'll come back soon !

Daisy : Et je t'attendrais de pied ferme .

8h30 : Rayman fuit car il a aperçu un lézard .

Luigi : Hahaha ! Je n'ai même pas peur !

Pichu lui montra un oiseau .

Luigi : Attends moi Rayman ! Un oiseau me poursuit !

8h45 : Les recherches sont terminées , les équipes se forment par affinités .

Peach : Tu te mets avec moi Samus ?

Samus : Oui , notre équipe s'appellera : les « Blondasses » !

Peach : Ca déchire comme nom !

Kirby : That sucks !

Sonic : C'est quoi comme langue ?

Une personne apparut , un expert de cette langue .

Cpt Falcon : He speaks in english , the most beautiful language in the world !

Kirby : Burp .

Cpt Falcon : What !? I'll show you my powerful moves ! You'll be defeated in a few time !

Kirby : Je n'ai plus envie de parler anglais .

Toadette : C'est quoi ce délire ? D.K , on te le laisse !

D.K : Leave it to me !

Toadette : Quoi ! Pas toi non plus D.K...

Roy : J'y vais ! Attaque suprême du dragon !

Ce mouvement consistait à donner une pichenette à une personne .

Falcon :Hahaha ! That's all ?

Dame Bouh : J'en ai marre !

Elle enchaîna les coups d'éventails à une vitesse surprenante , elle utilisa même une technique nommée « Tornade Fulgurante » : elle mit ses éventails en avant puis commença à tourner sur elle-même , cela pouvait perforer le sol .

Dame Bouh : On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même .

Sonic : Heu (Ca veut dire quoi ?)… C'est bien vrai !

Toad : Tu comprends ça ?

Sonic : Non , pourquoi ?

Boo : Laisse tomber . Pour revenir aux équipes , on va mettre Luigi et Rayman ensemble , leur équipe , s'appellera les « Couards » !

Toadette : Je crois que je vais me mettre avec Dame Bouh .

Dame Bouh : Je suis d'accord , nommons notre équipe les « Surprenantes » .

Boo : Je vais me mettre avec Pichu .

Pichu : On peut s'appeler : « les Tempérés » ?

Boo : Pas de problème !

Birdo : Yoshi , on se met ensemble ?

Yoshi : Bien sûr ! Que penses tu des « Infernaux » ou des « Inoubliables » .

Birdo : Je préfère la seconde .

Toad : Je me mets avec le dernier sencé de cette aventure , c'est à dire D.K .

D.K : Ok , et c'est parti pour les « Surnaturels » !

10h50 : Kirby et Parakarry ont le déclic , ils deviennent alliés et portent le nom « Planneurs » .

11h20 : Sonic et Roy se proposent mutuellement leur aide . Ils forment les « Impulsifs »

12h30 : Ils mangent des Pâtes à la saveur ail et fines herbes , cuisinées à l'eau de mer et saupoudrée de sucre en poudre . Le plat fait l'unanimité .

Pichu : Beurk !

Kirby : Je trouve ça bon !

Roy : Tu dois être le seul .

Birdo : Mais alors , le plat ne fait pas l'unanimité !

Yoshi : C'est vrai , il faut corriger ça !

12h30 : Le plat ne fait pas l'unanimité .

14h30 : D.K lit un livre : « Cours d'anglais » , par Falcon .

D.K : Pour dire son âge , c'est : « Ailleuh hamme ffiffetinne » . Très interressant .

Yoshi : Tu ferais mieux de le foutre à la poubelle .

Peach : Lis plutôt ce livre , il est beaucoup plus instructif . Samus et moi le lisons en ce moment .

D.K : « Les 26 lettres de l'alphabet » , d'accord , ça m'a l'air très éducatif .

Samus : Ou sinon , il y a « Les chiffres de 1 à 3 » qui est passionnant lui aussi , même si l'histoire est trop complexe pour moi .

Yoshi : Moi , j'en ai un qui s'intitule « les différentes herbes » .

Kirby les larmes aux yeux : J'ai lu un livre qui parlait d'une histoire d'œufs battus , j'ai trouvé ça tellement triste...

Toad : C'était une recette de cuisine , je pense .

Sonic : Et moi , j'ai lu un livre qui parle d'un hérisson qui devait purger sa peine , et devinez quelle était sa peine ? Vivre avec Amy pour le restant de ses jours !

Dame Bouh : Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne veux pas être éliminé .

Birdo : D'un autre côté , ça nous ferais des vacances .

15h55 : Koopa et Paratroopa viennent voir nos amis .

Koopa : Vous ne voudriez pas vous occuper du cas « Zelda » ?

Dame Bouh : Il y a une récompense à la clé ?

Paratroopa : Il y a tout de même une somme de 20 000 pièces !

D.K : Link ne va pas la sauver ?

Koopa : Le temps qu'il le fasse , elle se sera déjà libérée .

Dame Bouh : 20 000 pièces… Mmh… C'est d'accord , qui vient avec moi ?

Samus : Je suis partante !

D.K : C'est parti !

Luigi : J'ai trop peur !

Peach : Tapette !

Luigi : Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Il s'en va pleurer plus loin .

16h10 : Sur le batau de Sandbag .

Toadette : N'oubliez pas , il faut être discret !

Boo et Dame Bouh : Compte sur nous !

Toad , Parakarry et Yoshi : On y arrivera .

Peach : Vous n'avez pas du fond de teint ?

Tout le monde tombe par terre , tellement la question est stupide .

Peach : Ben quoi , j'ai le droit de me refaire une beauté .

Samus : BASTOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!

D.K : Je viens en soutient Samus !

Pichu : Je suis désespéré…

16h12 : Samus a déjà éliminé 36 Koopa , 68 Goomba et une dizaine de Barjo-Daisy . La production se réjouit d'avoir eu l'idée de l'empêcher de prendre son costume de puissance .

16h20 : Roy trouve quelqu'un .

Roy bavant : Gueuh…

?? : Hahaha ! On reste muet devant ma beauté ?

Roy : Observe ?? de très près…

?? : Hé ! Je suis Zelda sale obsédé !

Roy : La blondasse dont Link m'a parlé ?

Zelda : Je serais toi je la fermerai…

Peach : Oh , c'est Zelda ! Tu n'as pas du mascara s'il te plaît ?

Zelda : Bien sûr que si !

Birdo : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Zelda : Ganondorf m'a proposé une croisière de luxe , je n'ai pas refusé .

Parakarry : Exactement ce que Koopa et Paratroopa avait dit .

Boo : S'il l'avait dit , on ne serait pas venu la chercher pour la sauver…

Samus : Ce qui signifie que… On s'est cassé le cul pour rien !

17h00 : Retour de l'équipe sur l'île Crabbino .

Koopa : Alors , vous l'avez sauvée ?

Samus : Vous allez nous le payer !

Paratroopa : Je n'aime pas cette lueur dans ses yeux… Filons !

Samus : Ca ne se passera pas comme ça !

17h30 : Luigi pleure encore , un petit étang s'est formé autour de lui .

Luigi pleurant : Personne ne m'aime… OUINNNNNNNNNN !

Rayman : A l'aide ! Une fleur m'attaque !

Luigi prit son courage à deux mains et alla sauver Rayman de la fleur enragée . Ce fut une bataille ardue , le vent faisait bouger la fleur , Luigi était donc obligé d'esquiver continuellement ses attaques , mais quand le vent arrêta de souffler , il cueillit la fleur , lui enleva les pétales , la coupa en plusieurs morceaux et l'écrasa .

Rayman joyeux : Tu es mon héros !

18h40 : Samus a coincé les deux tortues , elles essaient de s'expliquer .

Koopa : Mais ce n'est pas notre faute…

Paratroopa : Ce sont les informations qui nous ont été données !

Samus : Ne me prenez pas pour une abrutie…

Elle chargea , mais les tortues , bien plus intelligentes , s'écartèrent , résultat : Samus fonça dans un rocher et Link ria au loin .

Samus : Tu ne vas pas rire longtemps .

Link : Gloups…

19h30 : Ceux qui sont restés au campement informent les autres de leur journée .

Sonic : J'ai prié toute l'après-midi !

Parakarry : Pourquoi ?

Sonic : Pour me transformer en hérisson bleu très rapide .

Des raclements de gorges se firent entendre .

Kirby : J'ai été manger la réserve de nourriture de Boidin . Rayman et Luigi sont partis en forêt .

Rayman : Luigi est mon héros , il a terrassé une fleur très puissante !

Luigi : C'était une Paquerette .

Roy : Wahou ! Comment t'as fait ?!

Le plombier habillé de vert conta son histoire à tous les abrutis qui voulaient l'entendre .

20h30 : C'est l'heure de l'apériclub ! Quelques personnes se sont eclipsées .

Perry : Yeah ! Notre invitée du jour se prénomme DJ Raya !

Un tonerre d'applaudissement retentit .

Raya : Merci ! On va chanter toute la nuit et puis tant pis pour l'épreuve de demain animée par Boidin !

Tous : Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Dans le loft .

Daisy : Putain , j'ai envie de les liquider !

Nana : Calme tes ardeurs…

Popo : On les aura un jour…

Goombarrow : Et alors là…

Link : Vive Raya !

Wario et Waluigi : Ouais ! Tu es trop cool Raya ! Tu fais rêver beaucoup d'entre nous !

Mario : Elle nous fait cauchemarder aussi .

21h00 : La blague Perryeuse du jour .

Perry : Perryhihihi ! Vous avez compris ?

Tous : MDR ! PTDR ! XD ! LOL ! ON AIME L'ALCOOL !

Tout à coup , Perry est assomée par une boête de conserve .

Birdo : Tu l'as bien dit , elle était périlleuse .

22h00 : Il s'amusent toute la nuit .

BONUS

Le passé des élèves de Boidin .

Dans un collège aux murs teintés de rose , des élèves vont rentrer en cours , ils sont tous contents de se voir . On retrouve les groupes habituels , d'un côté , les sécheurs , composé de Mario , Peach , Yoshi , Birdo , Daisy ,Toad , Toadette , Parakarry , Boo , Dame Bouh et Luigi qui n'est pas compté comme un membre à part entière de l'équipe étant donné qu'il a trop peur de sécher . Et de l'autre , les cancres , Bowser , D.K , Wario , Waluigi et Squelerex . Avec une classe comme celle-ci , autant dire que les professeurs abandonnaient rapidement leur travail , mais dans ce collège , tout était spécial . Les enseignants avaient l'air féroces , sanguinaires et semblaient violents . Les emplois du temps , étaient surchargés : les cours commençaient à trois heures du matin et finissaient aux alentours de vingt et une heures , les colles étaient distribuées par centaines , et on accusait injustement les élèves de tricherie , et quand on avait rien à leur reprocher , on inventait des choses contre eux et on appuyait cela avec des preuves truquées .

Mario : Salut les amis ! Encore une bonne année en perspective !  
Luigi : Ca va pas changer grand chose ce changement d'établissement .  
Boo : C'est de la rigolade !

Malheureusement , ils avaient tort . La cloche sonna , les élèves allèrent dans leur salle de classe . Là-bas , ils firent connaissance de leur professeur principal surnommé Godzilla , Georges de la jungle , ou encore , La raconteuse de vie . Les élèves espéraient tous faire les présentation , mais il n'en fut rien . Elle leur distribua leur emploi du temps , et ils furent tous estomaqués . Ils avaient dix-sept heures d'histoire par semaine , avaient français tous les jours, et leur emploi du temps était composé de plein d'autres désagréments . Après avoir supporté une heure de cours comptant triple , ils échangèrent leurs impressions . Pour le clan des cancres , c'était « C'est galère » et pour les sécheurs « C'est pas la joie » . Mais ils n'en étaient qu'au débuts de leurs surprises… L'heure suivante fut une heure de français : La prof était grosse et difforme , elle était appelée Boudin . La classe était silencieuse , quand soudain , Toad remarqua une erreur au tableau , il le signala et Boudin lui répondit :

« Formidable Toad , je te félicite , mais avant de corriger mes fautes , corrige les tiennes ! Tu seras collé cinq heures avec Madame Georges , tu devras écrire tout ce qu'elle te dictera . »

Toad s'évanouit , et il y eut des remous dans la salle de classe . Boidin colla tout le monde avec Toad . Ce n'était qu'un avant goût de ce qui les attendait…


	14. Chapter 14

1h00 : La fête continue , mais pas pour longtemps .

Birdo : Qui veut goûter de mon bazooka ?

Tous : Ca ira , merci…

Kirby : Miam ! Ca a l'air apétissant !

Kirby se jeta sur Birdo et mangea son bazooka , malheureusement pour lui , il se déclencha à l'intérieur de son ventre .

Kirby : Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Birdo : Au moins , je suis débarassée de ce débile pendant un moment…

Les fêtards : Mais , la fête peut reprendre ! Yahou !

Birdo : Je vais partir à l'autre bout de l'île…

6h01 : Boidin vient les réveiller .

Boidin : C'est l'heure ! L'épreuve commence dans deux heures !

Les fêtards : On s'en fout !

Boidin : Vous voulez être collés ?

Les fêtards : On s'en fout pas !

6h30 : Les candidats se préparent mentalement et physiquement .

7h00 : Kirby revient au campement .

Toad : Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

Kirby : Je broutais de l'herbe , buvais de l'eau de mer et je faisais plein d'autres choses .

Yoshi : Je le fais aussi sur l'île des Yoshi , on m'appelle la tondeuse à gazon .

7h01 : Papy Bibi attend les candidats . Boidin ricane .

7h30 : Papy Bibi se pose des questions .

Papy Bibi : Vous leur avez bien dit que c'était à 7h01 , non ?

Boidin : Oh , vous savez , ce sont des cancres et des délinquants , il se fichent des règles qui leur sont imposées .

Papy Bibi : Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre !

Boidin : (Yes !) .

8h01 : Les candidats arrivent .

Papy Bibi : Alors ! Vous auriez du arriver à 7h01 !

Luigi : Il me fait peur…

Boidin : (Hinhinhin !)

Boo : Désolés , mais Boidin nous a dit dans deux heures à 6h01 !

Pichu : Cela fait donc 9h01 !

Toadette : Je veux bien que tu sois intelligent , mais bon , apprends à compter .

Peach : Quelle énigme ardue…

Toad : . . . Ca fait 8h01 , l'heure à laquelle nous sommes arrivés .

Boidin : (Oups… J'avais oublié qu'il y en avait des intelligents dans le tas .) Bon , vous avez simplement mal entendu , c'est tout (Ouf , j'ai rectifié le tir .).

Papy Bibi : Bref , partons pour l'île Dragoon sur le chant ! Hohoho , je fais des jeux de mots !

Tous : . . . On y va comment ?

Papy Bibi : En gondole , je crois…

Tous : Quoi !!

Sonic : C'est quoi une gondole ?

Roy : C'est une tortue rose .

Boidin : Bon , on y va sur des pégases .

Peach : Cool , des chevaux blancs qui volent !

Tous : Pfff…

Peach : Bon bah j'y vais , à plus !

Elle monta sur un Pégase et s'envola vers l'île Dragoon .

Les autres : Bon , bah on la suit .

9h42 : Arrivée sur l'île Dragoon et explication de l'épreuve .

Papy Bibi : C'est épreuves sont des épreuves de combats !

Birdo : Entre membres du groupe ?

Papy Bibi : Non , c'est comme dans les donjons de RPG , sauf qu'il n'y a que des boss et des passages délicats , vous me suivez ?

Parakarry : Non .

Papy Bibi : Ce n'est pas grave , vous verrez bien à l'intérieur .

10h00 : Début de l'épreuve . Sur le plateau de Champi-Lanta .

Bowser : Comme vous le voyez , les candidats passent l'épreuve en ce moment même , je me demande quand même comment certains d'entre eux vont faire , en particulier l'équipe des « Couards »… Enfin , on verra !

Retour sur l'île . Allons voir l'équipe des Blondasses . Ce premier combat les opposent à un robot à la force dévastatrice , alors que Samus allait charger , Peach la retînt et commença à prendre un air implorant , le robot ne résista pas bien longtemps et lança le programme d'auto-destruction . Elles ont été les plus rapide pour la première épreuve .

Peach : On a gagné !

Samus : On est les meilleures .

Papy Bibi en hélicoptère : Cette première épreuve n'a même pas duré une minute pour cette équipe .

Du côté des inoubliables .

Yoshi : Birdo , on lance nos œufs et on récupère ce qui en sort ?

Birdo : D'accord !

Birdo et Yoshi lançaient des œufs à une vitesse ahurissante , ce qui sortait des œufs de Yoshi était plutôt inofensif tandis que les objets des œufs de Birdo étaient plutôt orientés vers la Baston . Le monstre vola en éclats après que les bombes des œufs explosèrent . Victoire écrasante des Inoubliables !

Papy Bibi : Belle performance !

10h16 : Tout le monde a passé la première épreuve . Voyons la seconde .

D.K utilisa un pouvoir de lévitation sur lui et Toad , ils prirent donc une avance considérable sur les autres équipes , même sur les planneurs qui se prenaient des effusions de lave . Dans l'équipe des surprenantes , Dame Bouh protégeait Toadette des rocs qui tombaient . Les impulsifs rattrapèrent leur retard grâce à la vitesse de Sonic qui portait Roy .

Papy Bibi : Oh , le deuxième combat commence !

Toad : Je vais le distraire D.K , pendant ce temps , tu l'attaqueras avec de la magie .

D.K : Pas de problème , mais euh…Tu n'es pas vraiment taillé pour ce genre de choses…

Toad : Ah oui ? Regarde ça ! Spores de l'au-delà !

Leur ennemi qui ressemblait à un poulpe géant fut empoisonné , paralysé , endormi et gelé . Il ne leur restait plus qu'à l'achever .

Papy Bibi : C'est au tour des planneurs d'attaquer le second monstre .

Kirby : Il doit avoir un point faible , cherchons-le !

Parakarry : Oui , mais c'est quoi ?

Kirby : Aucune idée , je vais l'attaquer au corps à corps !

Kirby utilisa le terrain à son avantage , il sautait de plateforme en plateforme et attaquait entre temps . Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'achever , Parakarry eut une idée de « génie » . Il vit un seau d'eau , il le lança donc contre le poulpe qui regagna sa vie et qui devint par la même occasion plus puissant .

Papy Bibi : Quelle bavure ! Le monstre a éliminé Kirby et s'approche de Parakarry , que va t-il lui faire ?

Poulpe : Tu m'as sauvé , je t'en suis reconnaissant ! Pour la peine , je vais t'ouvrir la porte !

Parakarry : Merci , c'est sympa !

Papy Bibi : Oh , quelle surprise , Parakarry ne s'est pas fait défoncer comme tout le monde le croyait !

Boidin : C'est surtout quel dommage !

Les couards , quand à eux ne faisait que courir dans tous les sens , le poulpe qui essayait de les toucher , s'emmêla les tentacules , ce qui permit aux deux amis de partir .

Poulpe : Ouais , c'est bien tout ça , mais quelqu'un pourrait défaire les nœuds ?

Papy Bibi : Après . Certains candidats affrontent les dangers du deuxième passage , c'est à dire , la quatrième épreuve . C'est une épreuve de plateforme .

Lors de ce passage , seules deux équipes eurent du mal à avancer , il s'agissait des impulsifs et des surnaturels . Leurs capacités de saut étaient très limitées , il fallait donc faire très attention . Les planneurs et les couards avaient beaucoup plus de facilités .

Papy Bibi : Leur prochain ennemi est une plante pirahna , mais pas n'importe laquelle , Flora Pirahna !

Pour ce combat , Roy fit une belle démonstration de danse , Sonic lui demanda pourquoi il faisait l'idiot .

Roy : Ben , tu ne vois pas ma maîtrise des armes ?

Sonic : Tu n'as pas ton épée…

Roy : Tant pis , les coups de poings gagneront !

Roy se fit rapidement expulser du terrain et Flora commença à s'envoler , Sonic courut alors en cercle pour provoquer un coup de vent , Flora fut K.O .

Papy Bibi : Du côté de Toadette et Dame Bouh , c'est la baston la plus totale , un petit mouvement de break dance du côté de Toadette , des coups d'éventails de l'autre , Flora ne va pas tenir longtemps comme ça .

Toadette : Trop facile !

Dame Bouh : Non , c'est juste qu'on est les meilleures !

Papy Bibi : C'est l'avant dernier passage ! Ici , tout glisse !

Samus : Wouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Un gros BOUM se fit entendre .

Papy Bibi : Encore une fois , les surnaturels sont avantagés , D.K utilise un sort de réchauffement . Quelle surprise ! Le sol des autres candidats et dégelé lui aussi ! C'est l'heure du dernier combat ! Les équipes sont toutes proches !

Très très loin…

Sandbag : Interessant… Ces petits microbes peuvent faire beaucoup de choses…

Retour aux épreuves .

Pichu : C'est un Dragon , donc il vole… Ok , attaque Fatal-Foudre !!

Boo : Il est tombé , mais pas K.O , attends , je m'en charge .

Boo prit possession du corps du Dragon et le fit s'attaquer lui-même .

Pichu : Victoire ! Dépêchons-nous !

Papy Bibi : Les tempérés ont vaincu aisément le Dragon , je les en félicite ! Mais du côté des blondasses aussi , c'est fini ! Peach a envoyé Perry et les blondasses ont couru jusqu'à la sortie ! Un moment , de nombreux voyants sont allumés .

16h07 : Toutes les équipes ont finies l'épreuve .

Papy Bibi : Bravo à toutes et à tous ! Je vais maintenant donner le classement :

1er : Les surnaturels  
2ème : Les blondasses  
3ème : Les tempérés  
4ème : Les planneurs  
5ème : Les surprenantes  
6ème : Les inoubliables  
7ème : Les impulsifs  
Disqualifiés : Les couards

Luigi et Rayman : Pourquoi ?

Boidin : Je vous ai vu sauter au dessus des portes des boss sans les affronter .

Luigi : Mais rien n'avait été dit…

Papy Bibi : Parce que ça nous paraissait logique… L'un d'entre vous va être éliminé , mais lequel ? A vous Bowser . . . . Bowser ?

Sur le plateau .

Watt : Aaaaaaaah ! Sandbag nous attaque !

Bowser : Je m'en charge , restez-là…

16h10 : Bowser appelle à l'aide .

Watt : Bon , j'arrive .

Elle électrocuta la petite dizaine de gardes qui retenaient Bowser , et à deux , ils virèrent Sandbag de là .

Sandbag : Je suis entouré d'incompétents…

Bowser : Bon , c'est à vous de choisir , qui va être éliminé entre ces deux équipes : les impulsifs et les couards ? Mobilisez-vous !

Lapouffe : Oui , c'est moi , je fais une apparition éclair pour témoigner sur des évênements étranges qui…

Bowser : Casse-toi la Pouffe .

Lapouffe : C'est moi !

Bowser : Grrr ! Prends-ça !

Lapouffe est éjectée .

Bowser : N'oubliez pas de voter !


	15. Chapter 15

16h30 : Les quatre nominés hurlent de désespoir , ils sont rapidement calmés par Birdo .

17h00 : Kirby se met à brouter de l'herbe , il a trop faim .

20h10 : Boidin arrive .

Boidin : Alors , pour savoir lesquels d'entre vous vont dégager , il faudra venir vers 22heures dans la jungle . Au fait , demain il y a une autre épreuve , hinhinhin ! Mouarf mouarf mouarf ! Gniark Gniark Gniark !

Toadette : Ouais , c'est bon là…

Pichu : Pichu !! !

Rayman : Ce rire démoniaque me fait peur…

Peach : Pas autant que la chose qui va arriver…

Raya : Salut !! ! Vous avez la forme ?

Perry : Oui ! On refait la fête ce soir ?

Toad : Non !! ! Sinon , vous aurez à faire avec Birdo !

Perry et Raya : Vous n'êtes pas marrants…

D.K : Non , vous êtes chiantes .

Perry : Bah , c'est mon boulot !

Raya : Moi , je réveille les gens à une heure matinale pendant les vacances , et après , on me lance des tomates dans la tête pour me remercier .

Boo : Quoi !! ! C'était toi l'abrutie qui me réveillait à deux heures du mat' ?

Raya : Ben oui .

Dame Bouh : Oui , c'est bien , mais cassez-vous…

21h30 : Paintball avec les moyens du bord .

Peach : Vous êtes fous ? J'ai pas envie de me faire mal !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Roy : On s'en fout ! Moi , je participe !

Pour cette partie , ils décidèrent de faire un chacun pour soi , pour cette fois , les projectiles utilisés étaient les noix de coco (on comprend mieux Peach et on ne comprend pas les autres) . Le but du jeu était d'éclater les noix de coco en les lançant sur l'autre , pour qu'il soit tâché . Tout en sachant que les noix de coco sont dures , on parvient mal à imaginer comment ils vont faire pour les éclater sur les autres à moins de vraiment les claquer fortement . La bataille commença , Link venait au mauvais moment pour raconter sa vie à Roy , ce dernier lui lança dans la tronche et Link vola au loin . Sonic , lui , lançait des missiles à tout hasard , finalement , il toucha quelqu'un , mais pas la personne voulue…

Daisy : Qui m'a lancé une noix de coco !! !

Sonic : Oups , je ferai mieux de m'éclipser…

Après cet incident diplomatique , ils décidèrent d'arrêter , au final , peu de personnes n'ont pas été touchées , et Daisy , croyant que c'était Link qui lui avait envoyé , devint une furie et Link eut très mal…

22h00 : Papy Bibi annonce les résultats .

Papy Bibi : Vous êtes tous soudés , je le sait , mais deux d'entre vous vont partir aujourd'hui , cela doit vous déchirer le cœur , non ?

Pichu : Ouias , c'est bon là , arrête de regarder des séries à l'eau de rose…

Papy Bibi : Sans plus attendre , les deux personnes qui vont nous quitter ce soir font partie des « Couards » ! Désolé Luigi et Rayman , mais vous devez rejoindre le loft…

Luigi : Rayman , tu as vu…

Rayman : C'est une ombre…

Les deux : Fuyons !! !

Papy Bibi : Hem . Demain , vous avez une épreuve particulière , une course de Kart !

D.K : J'espère que Boidin n'a pas rajouté des pièges…

Yoshi : Mais c'est fun !

Toad : Arrête la drogue Yoshi…

Yoshi : Mais je suis dépendant .

Perry : Dépendentifs ! Perryhihihi !

Wario et Waluigi : Hahaha ! Trop marrant !

Ice Climbers : On va vous calmer…

Wario et Waluigi : Noooooooooooooooooooon !

Dans le loft .

Link : Hé Daisy , tu devrais faire de la chirurgie esthétique !

Daisy : TU devras en faire après ta correction…

Mario : Ca va faire mal…

Koopa et Paratroopa : DU SANG !! ! OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIS !! !!

Zelda : Il faut le conserver intact jusqu'à la fin de l'émission voyons .

00h00 : Calme complet sur l'île Crabbino .

1h00 : Sandbag injurie tout le monde et jure qu'il prendra sa revanche .

Sandbag : Je vous aurai ! J'engagerai le plus puissant Mage que le monde ait jamais connu ainsi que le plus grand guerrier de tous les temps !

Toadette : On s'en fout de ta vie .

Sandbag : . . .

5h00 : Le portable de Sonic réveille tout le monde .

Portable : SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC ?! ? C'EST AMY !! ! HEUREUX DE M'ENTENDRE ? JE T'AIMEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !! ! REPONDS-MOI MON AMOUR !! !

Sonic : Non Amy , je ne suis pas content de t'entendre…

Portable : SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. . .(le portable explose)

Birdo : Qui m'a réveillée ?

Sonic : C'est mon portable , mais je n'aurai plus de problème à partir de maintenant .

Pichu : Je n'en suis pas si sûr…

Birdo était très mécontente , elle avait emporté avec elle un nombre d'armes non négligeable, et dans ce tas , il y avait des grenades ! Elle en pris deux , et les mits dans la bouche de Sonic à qui elle botta l'arrière train .

6h01 : Boidin arrive et fait s'écrouler une tente .

Toad , Yoshi , Parakarry et Roy : Casse-toi ! Tu nous écrases grosse truie !

Boidin : Excusez moi , en plus , j'ai quelques indigestions…

Tous : NON !! !

Un nuage vert radioactif s'était formé au dessus du campement , les résidents suffoquaient et une marée noire avait recouverte la mer vers le Sud .

6h30 : Après ce petit incident , Boidin leur parle de l'épreuve .

Boidin : Bon , passons aux choses sérieuses , l'épreuve se déroulera sur l'île « Trapped » , quelqu'un sait ce que ça veut dire en Anglais ?

D.K : D'après le professeur falcon , c'est un poussin !

Dame Bouh : Je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt de l'île piégée .

Peach : Oh non , je vais me salir…

Boidin : N'oubliez pas qui je suis !

Parakarry : Tu es Gertrude ?

Boidin : Non .

Parakarry : Ginette ?

Boidin : Non !

Parakarry : Maïté ?

Boidin : NON ! Je suis Boidin , et j'ai corsé la difficulté de l'épreuve !

Yoshi : Oui !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Toad : Quoi ?! ?

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Toad : Mais pas toi imbécile ! C'est pas la première fois que tu nous fais ce coup là !

Yoshi : Moi ?

Toad : Je vais devenir fou…

Toadette : Viens avec moi , on va prendre du bon temps…

Toad enjoué : D'accord ! A plus les amis .

7h10 : Les candidats se sont tous regroupés au campement .

Wario et Waluigi : Les paris sont ouverts , allez voir nos hôtesse avec vos jolis billets !

Daisy : Oui , Patron ! Nos guichets sont pleins ! Il nous faut une troisième hôtesse !

Nana : Oui , Parakarry me harcèle depuis tout à l'heure pour savoir ce qu'on fait !

Peach : 250 pièces qu'ils cueillent des fleurs .

Samus : 140 pièces pour les trucs cochons !

Sonic : 1 pièce que Toad et Toadette s'envoient en l'air !

Zelda : beaucoup de personnes optent pour la solution : ils font l'amour !

Kirby : J'ai faim . 777 pièces .

Zelda : D'accord Kirby nous prenons ton pari en compte .

8h45 : Toad et Toadette rentrent au campement .

Toad et Toadette : J'ai faim .

Tous sauf Kirby : Quoi !? !

Kirby : J'ai faim aussi .

Malheureusement pour eux , Kirby avait gagné le pari , il récolta donc 3012 pièces .

9h30 : Link arrive au campement , il veut raconter ses aventures à Roy .

Dame Bouh : Vous êtes tous prêts ?

Tous : Oui !

Dame Bouh : Mettez de la cire dans vos oreilles , maintenant !

Link commença par raconter son enfance malheureuse , puis il continua avec le racisme car un des enfants de la forêt Kokiri l'avait traîté de Dumbo , il poursuivit avec sa traversée de la plaine d'Hyrule , puis sa rencontre avec Malon . On pouvait lire la rage sur le visage des concurrents , ils commençaient à en avoir marre d'avoir de la cire dans les oreilles . Link , tout content qu'on l'écoute , continuait et en rajoutait de plus en plus . Il en était maintenant arrivé à la pierre ancestrale du feu , sa rencontre avec Darunia , la chanson que celui-ci aimait et plein d'autres choses encore . Il continua sur sa lancée pendant une heure , les candidats , lassés décidèrent de le jeter à l'eau . Il discuta avec les poissons , mais avait oublié qu'il ne pouvait pas parler sous l'eau , il allait se noyer lorsqu'un dauphin , très énervé lui donna un coup de nageoire qui fit voltiger Dumbo dans la jungle .

10h00 : Parakarry a encore oublié quelque chose .

Birdo : Hé , Parakarry ! Ce n'était pas toi qui était en charge des provisions ?

Parakarry : Si , mais je ne sais plus où je les ai mises…

Kirby pointant son ventre : Ici…

Boo : Quoi ?! ? Tu es un abruti !

Pichu : Je suis sûr qu'il l'a confondu avec un réfrigérateur …

Parakarry : Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend !

Peach : En passant , vous ne savez pas ou est mon maquillage ?

Kirby pointant son ventre : Là…

Peach : Venez avec moi Birdo et Dame Bouh !

12h05 : Ils mangent…des racines et de la terre .

Peach : Kirby , tu nous le paiera !

Kirby : Tiens , voici 500 pièces .

Boo : Elle ne parlait pas au sens propre du terme .

Roy : Les thermes sont propres ?

Peach : Je parle toujours proprement .

Boo : Je me sens mal…

Tout à coup , un hélicoptère se posa près du loft , il venait apporter un colis à Link , Zelda n'était pas très contente…

Link : Mettez ça sur le compte de Zelda .

Livreur : D'accord , merci de nous avoir choisi !

L'hélico partit en quête de nouveau pigeon .

Zelda : Tu as mis quoi sur mon compte ?

Link : Des revues très instructives…

Zelda : Instructives… Bon , ça ira pour une fois .

Zelda s'en alla , et Mario arriva .

Mario : Alors , tu as ma cassette ?

Link : C'est laquelle ?

Mario : « Les trottoirs de Toadville » .

Link : Tiens , je te la fais gratos parce que c'est la première fois . Quant à moi , je vais placer cette petite cassette audio dans la chaîne Hifi reliée par des cables à des micros de Daisy… Il faut aussi que je livre la drogue à Yoshi… Mais bon , j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire…

14h00 : Ils sont au lieu de rendez-vous .

Boidin : Enfin ! Ca faisait trois secondes qu'on attendait !

Papy Bibi : Nous allons aller sur l'île trapped , vous avez pris les accessoires necessaires ?

Samus : Hauts talons , mini-jupe… Tout y est !

Papy Bibi : Dans cette course de kart , tout est permis ! Koopa et Paratroopa vont vous faire une brève présentation des objets .

Koopa : Les éternelles carapaces vertes , vont tout droit et rebondissent sur les obstacles .

Paratroopa : Les carapaces rouges poursuivent l'adversaire qui est devant vous .

Parakarry : Les éclairs ralentissent tous vos adversaires et les miniaturisent .

Tous sauf lui : ?? ?

Parakarry : Ben quoi , je suis un Koopa aussi .

Koopa : La carapace bleue ailée se dirige droit vers le premier et explose à sa figure .

Paratroopa : La carapace bleue traverse le milieu de la piste et percute tout le monde jusqu'au premier .

Koopa : Les bananes servent à faire glisser les autres .

Paratroopa : Les trucs (cadeaux surprises) sevent à envoyer valser les adversaires , il est judicieux de les mettres dans les boîtes à objets .

Koopa : Les champignons donnent une brève accélération .

Paratroopa : Les rings (anneaux) ralentissent les adversaires .

Koopa : L'étoile permet un court temps d'invincibilité .

Paratroopa : la Maxi-tomate permet de posséder trois objets à la fois .

Koopa : Le poing d'or permet de frapper un adversaire qui colle .

Paratroopa : les Freeze(glaçons) gèlent les personnages .

Koopa : Le Boo rend invisible , et par conséquent invincible .

Paratroopa : Finalement , l'épée , permet de faire exploser un Kart adverse .

Boidin : Et l'objet Boidin m'appelle , c'est pas cool tout ça ?

Tous : Non , pas vraiment…

Luigi : La vieille s'est fait remballer !

Boidin : Tu viens de me faire penser Luigi que tu as des devoirs à me rendre .

Luigi : Non !

Dame Bouh : C'est pas tout , mais j'ai une épreuve à gagner , alors on y va !

14h30 : Arrivée sur l'île trapped .

Papy Bibi : Vous êtes prêt ? Vous avez des questions ?

D.K : Heu… Roy ne sait pas conduire ce genre de véhicule .

Papy Bibi : Pas grave , il apprendra .

Ils se mirent tous en ligne , sur la ligne de départ , pendant ce temps , Boidin termina les dreniers pièges . Le départ fut brutal , sauf pour quelques candidats : Peach se maquillait , Pichu n'atteignait pas les pédales , Roy appuyait de toutes ses forces sur la pédale de frein et les deux Boo devaient prendre possession de la machine . Pendant ce temps , les carapaces vertes fusaient dans tous les sens , Parakarry se visa lui même et tomba dans l'eau , Lakitu le rattrapa avec de charmants conseils .

Lakitu : Hé , connard , tu commences à me faire chier , tu sais ? Franchement , tu me dois 10 pièces pour ce service !

Parakarry : Heu , je les ai pas…

Lakitu : Putain , tu sers à rien ! Allez , à la flotte !

Lakitu fut rappelé à l'ordre et la course reprit son cours , Roy avait enfin compris qu'il appuyait sur la mauvaise pédale , Peach était partie après avoir fini sa séance beauté et Pichu conduisait sans voir la route . La possession des karts avait réussi et les deux Boo rattrappaient leur retard . Tout allait bien pour Yoshi , Toad et Toadette quand soudain , des plantes pirahnas apparurent , ils se firent avaler et Sonic les doubla . De son côté , Kirby posait des bananes un peu partout , semant la discorde dans les rangs advreses . Birdo était très contente , elle venait d'acquérir une carapace bleue ailée ! Sans plus attendre elle la lança sur Sonic qui atterit dans un filet tendu par Boidin .

Boidin : Allez , au départ !

Sonic : Quoi ?! ?

Sonic se retrouva dernier mais usa des pouvoirs des étoiles pour revenir derrière Samus et l'expulser . Donkey , arrivant près du champ de banane , s'arrêta et en mangea quelques unes . Parakarry évita les plantes pirahnas en portant son Kart , il perdit du temps et Pichu le doubla . Kirby arriva au second piège , étant le premier , il n'évita les tirs de lance missiles qui allaient droits vers lui . Roy venait de prendre une épée , il s'amusait à attendre les autres et à les martyriser , cela ne dura pas longtemps , car Peach , mécontente , le poussa dans l'eau avec un champignon et lui vola son épée . Toad et Yoshi se battait pour la première place , lorsque le chemin se divisait en deux parties . Ils prirent le sens inverse de la flèche pensant que Boidin l'avait changée de direction . Cela faisait partie du plan machiavélique de Boidin . Ils arrivèrent alors dans une impasse et perdirent un temps fou . Toadette avit continué sa route , et elle devait passer sur un chemin invisible , à la grande stupéfaction de Boidin , elle y arriva du premier coup . La prof de français fit en sorte que l'obstacle change toute les dix secondes . Trois personnes avaient traversé cette épreuve , il s'agissait de Toadette et des deux Boo que personne n'avait remarqué . Entre-temps , Pichu s'était arrêté pour prendre une branche d'arbre , grâce à celle ci , il pouvait facilement appuyer sur le champignon et garder un œil sur la route .

Papy Bibi : Actuellement les trois premiers sont Toadette , Boo et Dame Bouh , et les trois derniers sont D.K , Birdo et Kirby .

Les premiers étaient quasiment arrivés lorsqu'une carapace bleue ailée vint les percuter . Peach passa devant en frappant leur véhicule avec l'épée volée . La princesse franchit alors la ligne d'arrivée et quelqu'un d'autre en profita pour se glisser deuxième . La course n'était pas terminée pour tout le monde , un éclair frappa les personnes restantes et le dernier pris l'avantage sur ses ennemis . Papy Bibi siffla , c'était la fin de l'épreuve .

Papy Bibi : Sept d'entre vous sont tombés dans le pièges pirahna , quatre ont volé avec les lances missiles , huit ont pris la mauvaise direction , il y a eu 135 chutes lors du passage invisible et sans compter ce dernier piège , il y a eu 245 chutes dans l'eau… C'est tout de même énorme !

Voici les résultats :

1ère : Peach  
2ème : Yoshi  
3ème : Toadette  
4ème : Dame Bouh  
5ème : Boo  
6ème : Sonic  
7ème : Roy  
8ème : Parakarry  
9ème : Samus  
10ème : Kirby  
11ème : Pichu  
12ème : Birdo  
13ème : D.K  
14ème : Toad

Bowser , à vous !

Sur le plateau .

Bowser : Cette course a été pleine de surprises (si j'avais été là , j'aurais été le vainqueur) , les candidats n'ont pas arrêté de se dépasser , et Kirby a repris l'avantage lorsque tout semblait être désespéré pour lui ! Mais quelqu'un va partir…Qui ? Toad le champignon ? D.K le primate (dégénéré) ? Ou Birdo (la…chose) ? Vous avez le pouvoir , vous décidez !


	16. Chapter 16

17h20 : Retour sur l'île Crabbino et accueil chaleureux au rendez-vous .

Raya : Je vais vous chanter mon nouvel album intitulé « Je suis une conne » !

Perry : Et moi je vais vous raconter des blagues délirantes !

Pichu : On s'en passera volontiers .

Mario : Mais non , ne vous privez pas de cela voyons .

Toad : Je pense que tu as mal compris , il ne veut pas les entendre !

Perry : Vous savez à quoi ressemble Daisy ? A une fleur ! Peryhihihi ! Mais pourtant , elle ne sent pas la rose ! Perryhihihi !

Yoshi en train de se rouler par terre : C'est tordant !

Boo : A mon avis , Daisy ne pense pas la même chose…

Après une petite correction venant de Daisy , le campement redevint plus calme .

17h30 : Link arrive au campement .

Link : Yoshi ! J'ai tes substances illicites !

Yoshi : Yoshi ! Heu… De quoi tu parles Link (quelle horreur , birdo m'observe) ?

Link : Mais voyons , de la drogue que tu as commandé !

Yoshi : Hoho… Je reviendrai tout à l'heure .

Link : Hé , Roy , j'ai ta cassette qui s'intitule « Pour les cas désespérés » .

Roy : Trop bien !

Link ne voyant pas que Zelda est derrière lui : Moi j'ai acheté « le viol de Zelda » , c'est trop fort !

Zelda : Hem hem…

Link : Tiens Zelda , j'ai un livre pour toi !

Zelda : Magasine Hentaï ?! ? Revue porno !? ! Je sens qu'il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure…

Dans le loft , Daisy met de la musique , elle pensait se détendre , eh bien , non . Des cris suspects s'élevaient de la chambre de Daisy , quelques candidats étaient en train de se jeter des regards exprimants la peur… Mais que faisait Daisy ? Après les cris , c'étaient au tour des phrases douteuses , Peach se demandait ce qu'il se passait et Parakarry pensait que Daisy c'était brulée .

Roy : En tout cas , elle cache bien son jeu la coquine !

Dame Bouh : Je ne te permets pas !

Sonic : Autant nous avouer que tu es pareil !

Boo : Tu aurais mieux fait de la fermer là…

Dame Bouh : Exceptionnellement , je préparerai le repas de Sonic ce soir .

Sonic : Pitié , tout mais pas ça !

17h40 : Les Ice Climbers installent un stand de marchand de glaces .

Popo : Qui veut de la glace ?

Nana : Pas cher en plus !

Samus : Un cornet deux boules à la vanille s'il vous plaît .

Link : Elle aime ça la cochonne !

Samus : Moins que toi .

Link : . . .

Ice : Elle a cassé Link ! Ca veut tout dire .

Link : Je suis vexé !

Luigi : Moi aussi je veux une glace ! Plutôt deux , il faut que j'en amène une à Rayman !

Raya : Et moi je vais répendre des rumeurs , soyez sages pendant mon absence !

18h00 : Daisy est une fois de plus furieuse .

20h00 : Tout le monde mange sauf Sonic qui ne veut pas être empoisoné .

Yoshi : Je trouve que les stupéfiants ne devraient pas aller en prison Peach .

Peach : Et pourquoi ça ?

Yoshi : Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'y aller !

Peach : D'accord .

Toadette : No comment .

Cpt Falcon : Oh yes , you like speak in english , don't you ?

Toadette : D.K ? Tu t'en occupes ?

D.K : Avec plaisir .

21h30 : Ils vont voir papy Bibi qui va leur délivrer les résultats .

Parakarry : Ils étaient emprisonnés ?

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Toad : C'est pas croyable .

Kirby : Que j'aie faim ?

Toad en train de se cogner contre un arbre : Je vais devenir fou !

Toadette : Fais comme moi , ignore-les .

Papy Bibi : Aujourd'hui je vais faire court (je dois aller au macdo et j'ai encore envie d'avoir une salade ) , celui qui va partir est…D.K ! Bon , pas de commentaire , D.K va au loft et on n'en parle plus !

Boidin : Demain sera une journée libre…

Des cris de joie retentirent dans la jungle.

Boidin : Mais profitez en bien , ce pourrait être la dernière !

Samus : Comment ça ?

Boidin : Lors de la prochaine épreuve , quatre d'entre vous seront éliminés , puis encore quatre , puis deux pour enfin arriver à la finale !

Peach : Profitons en maintenant !

Retour au campement .

Pichu : . . .

Roy : Wahou , trop bien la nouvelle déco !

Boo : Mais pourquoi Zelda aurait-elle fait ça ?

Non loin de là , on pouvait entendre Zelda perster contre Link .

Zelda : Grrr ! Quel abruti , venir me prendre en photo sous la douche et l'afficher partout ! Heureusement , Daisy s'en occupe en ce moment .

Une fois qu'elle eut tout enlevé , nos amis s'installèrent autour du feu de camp et discutèrent .

Parakarry : Je me présente , livreur de sushi , j'ai aidé Waluigi à sauver Raya une fois .

Birdo : Crétin , on s'en fout , on te connaît déjà… Et en plus , tu es un livreur de courrier et tu as aidé Mario à sauver Peach une fois .

Parakarry : J'ai oublié un truc…

Yoshi : Quoi ?

Parakarry : Justement , je ne sais pas…

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Sonic : J'ai soif .

Roy : Je vais m'instruire grâce à cette cassette !

Toadette : Oui , tu t'instruiras surement .

Au bout de 10 minutes , Roy se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de télévision dans le campement , il cria alors au désespoir et certaines personnes qui n'aimaient pas les pleurnicheries se chargèrent de son cas .

6h01 : Boidin vient encore et toujours les embêter .

Toad : Moi et Toadette on va un peu plus loin , là-bas…

Samus : Pourquoi il n'y a pas de B.A.P ici ?! ?

Roy : Parce que sinon tu aurais exercé ton métier au lieu de prendre part à l'aventure ? Non , trop compliqué .

Dame Bouh : C'était pour ça… Viens Boo , nous allons parler des modalités de ton recrutement .

Boo : D'accord !

7h30 : Dame Bouh et Boo parlent du manoir .

Dame Bouh : Il est remarquablement bien isolé des abrutis , et il n'y a pas de bars a proximité.

Boo : Et je serai logé et nourris sur place ?

Dame Bouh : Oui , nous avons aussi de remarquables produits de beauté et…

8h30 : Dame bouh parle encore des produits de beauté .

9h15 : Goombarrow prépare le loft .

Goombarrow : (C'est à mon tour de nettoyer mais je n'ai pas envie… Oh , une idée !) Luigi , les poussières sont omniprésentes dans le loft !

Luigi : QUOI !! !

Luigi se transforma amors en femme de ménage , il brandissait un chiffon d'une part et avait un produit pour nettoyer de l'autre part . Un aspirateur était à ses pieds aussi et il commença à faire le ménage à la place de Goombarrow . Quant à Rayman , il fuyait une mouche .

11h05 : Link distribue des revues…louches .

Pichu : Mais on s'en fout de tes revues link , tu nous saoules !

Link : Mais je pensais bien faire…

Dame Bouh : Hé bien tu penses mal !

Link : Je vais faire une dépression…

Samus : Hoho ! Un nouveau mot ! Dictionnaire , dis moi tout ! Dépression : baisse de température . Tu fais une baisse de température ?

Toadette : Je vais utiliser un langage primaire pour qu'elle puisse comprendre .

Toadette se mit à faire des signes avec les mains et elle mima une personne atteinte de dépression .

Samus : Ah oui…

Toad : Comment as-tu fait ?

Toadette : Je me suis rendu compte qu'elle comprenait lorsqu'on disait n'importe quoi .

12h00 : Le repas se passe dans la plus grande quiétude .

Peach : Comment ça tu n'aimes pas ce que j'ai préparé ?

Roy : Mais tu fais mal la cuisine…

Peach : Kirby et Yoshi mangent bien , eux !

Roy : Il faut dire qu'ils mangent n'importe quoi .

Kirby : J'ai faim .

14h00 : Sonic les trouvant un peu surmenés , avait décidé d'appeler D.K pour une séance de Yoga .

D.K : Vous devez vider votre esprit…

Birdo : Il y en a pour qui ça va être facile…

Parakarry : Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ?

Yoshi : Je ne sais pas mon brave Goombapic .

Boo : Il est vraiment drogué…

D.K : SILENCE !! ! Laissez les forces de la nature venir à vous…

Birdo : Ca ne m'intéresse pas de sentir l'odeur des flatulences de Wario…

Sonic : C'est vrai que dans ces conditions , c'est un peu difficile…

Samus : Pas grave , j'ai amené du parfum .

D.K : MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER ?? ? POUR UNE FOIS QUE RAYA N'EST PAS LA !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Peach : Oh , je sens du vent !

Parakarry : Etrange , moi aussi…

Roy : Vous me faites peur arrêtez .

D.K : Très belle position pour se concentrer Toad !

Toad le champignon à la place des pieds : C'est pas marrant , Link m'a mis comme ça !

Pichu : Vous faites pitié… Videz votre esprit qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute !

Parakarry : Comment on fait ? Moi je veux devenir un mage comme D.K ! Je veux maîtriser la magie !

Toadette : Maîtrise ton esprit avant la magie…

Pendant ce temps-là , dans le loft…

Popo : A ce que je vois…

Nana : … il reste des objets venant de la course de kart .

Mario : On fait une bataille ?

Goombarrow : Je veux bien ? Nous sommes dix , on fait des équipes ?

Zelda : Oui : Les Ice Climbers , moi , toi , Daisy et Mario contre Luigi , Rayman , Link , Wario et Waluigi .

Luigi qui venait de ranger le loft vit avec horreur que les poussières étaient revenues , il décida donc de les faire plutôt que d'aider son équipe et se prit une carapace verte en pleine figure . Comme à leur habitude , les boulets Wario et Waluigi trichaient : ils prenaient plusieurs objets à la fois , Rayman se cachait derrière eux et Mario essayait de le toucher . Les Ice faisaient des tirs groupés et lancèrent deux carapaces bleues ailées vers Wario et Waluigi, ce qui fit un gros trou dans le mur . Après cette gaffe , ils décidèrent de clore cette guerre qui allait tourner au désastre . Mais Kirby observait le loft et quitta le groupe de Yoga pour demander des explications à Wario et Waluigi qui écrasaient des bananes par terre .

Kirby en colère : J'attends vos explications !

Wario : Heu…On voulait voir quel parfum ça avait .

Kirby : Et alors , vous l'auriez sentie ça aurait été pareil !

Waluigi : De toute façon nous n'avons pas à nous expliquer avec un nain !

Kirby : Quoi !! !

Il les avala et les recracha dans une poubelle .

17h00 : D.K abandonne , il n'en peut plus .

18h15 : Les soudoués à cache-cache , Dame Bouh saisi l'occasion .

Dame Bouh : Je vais compter jusqu'à cent , puis j'irai vous chercher .

Un groupe constitué de Wario , Waluigi , Link , Sonic , Mario , Roy , Parakarry , Samus et Peach alla se cacher dans la forêt , pendant ce temps , Dame Bouh était tranquille .

Pichu : Quelle idée ingénieuse !

Toad : On peut enfin se retrouver entre personnes civilisées , ça faisait longtemps qu'on attendait ce moment !

Boo : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

Birdo : Prenez garde , ils restent quelques crétins…

Toadette : Yoshi est défoncé et puis Kirby dort , on peut encore attendre avant d'aller les retrouver…

19h30 : Dame Bouh part à leur recherche .

Birdo : Tu veux de l'aide ?

Dame Bouh : pas besoin , je suis sûre que ça ne va pas prendre longtemps .

En effet , les participants à ce jeu avaient décidé de se cacher au même endroit en faisant plein de bruit , ils pensaient qu'on ne les repérerait pas de sitôt mais ils avaient tord , Dame Bouh le savait .

19h32 : Ils sont tous rentrés au campement .

Roy : Nous avons dû être très difficile à trouver , non ?

Peach : Bien sûr , il a fallu plus d'une heure à Dame Bouh pour nous trouver , ça veut tout dire !

Toad : Ils étaient cachés où ?

Dame Bouh : Cent mètres plus loin avec un panneau indiquant : « Ttu nneuh nou trouvverahs jjammés » , j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à comprendre ce qui était écrit sur le panneau , mais c'est sans importance…

21h10 : Sandbag leur parle .

Sandbag : je suis de retour , pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation , afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation ! Sandbag !

Lapouffe : Lapouffe !

Sandbag : Nous sommes la team braguette ?! ? rendez vous tous ou ce sera la guerre !

Lapouffe : Qui est la troisième personne qui doit dire « Miaouss , oui la guéguerre » ?

Sandbag : On en a pas…

Lapouffe : Bon , on va en chercher un et on revient !

Perry : Perry , oui la guéguerre !

Zelda : Rah mais quelle conne !

Sandbag et Lapouffe : On peut rester maintenant !

Perry : Perryhihihi !


	17. Chapter 17

Les candidats ne purent fermer l'œil de la nuit , à cause de Sandbag , Lapouffe , Perry qui n'arrêtaient pas de crier et aussi par la venue soudaine de Raya . Lorsqu'elle arriva , le campement s'ébranla .

5h10 : Un incendie de forêt les réveilla .

D.K : Oups , je me suis gouré de formule magique…Voyons-voir , celle là ? AERO !! !

Une tornade souffla les concurents .

D.K : Oups… EITINTOI !

Daisy : Bravo D.K , tu as su réparer les dégats que tu as causé !

Mario : J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Peach !

Les Ice : Envoyons Goombarrow en reconnaissance .

Goombarrow : Pas de problème .

5h15 : Goombarrow revient du campement

Goombarrow : Il n'y a que Kirby au campement !

Luigi : Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

Goombarrow : J'ai faim .

Tous : . . .  
6h01 : Boidin arrive au campement .

Boidin : Bah… Ils sont où les autres ?

Kirby pointant le ciel : là…

Boidin : Tu leur diras que c'est à nouveau une épreuve d'intelligence !

8h22 : Les participants s'écrasent près de leur tentes .

Pichu : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Boo : Aucune idée… Il y a eu un incendie mais le reste , je ne sais pas…

Toad : Kirby , tu es resté ici ?

Kirby : Je crois bien , j'ai vu Boidin en plus .

Peach : Ah ? Quelque chose d'important ?

Kirby : Epreuve d'intelligence cet aprem' , c'est tout .

Samus : Bon bah on est sûre de gagner !

Dame Bouh : Dans vos rêves…

Toadette : Venez voir , Sonic dort toujours , même après s'être envolé !

Roy : Je vais lui pincer le nez pour voir !

Sonic : ZZZzzz…Snourf !

Parakarry : Pourquoi tu as la main verte Roy ?

Birdo : Il a de la morve plein les mains !

Yoshi : Ca déchire ! Aaaaah…

Pichu : La drogue à coup sûr .

Yoshi : Oh…Un nide de papillons !

Samus : Oh , ils sont beaux !

Kirby : Miam , ils ont l'air apétissant .

Boo : Mais ce ne sont pas des…

Dame Bouh : Laisse , ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir…

Yoshi essaya de toucher ce qu'il croyait être un papillon . Il se fit alors poursuivre par des abeilles qui n'étaient pas amicales .

10h30 : Encore une fois , les amis révisent…

Samus : Je pose la question , tu réponds et vice-versa . Quelle est la deuxième lettre de l'alphabet ?

Peach : … « L » ?

Samus : Non , c'était « B » , à moi !

Peach : Quelle est la deuxième lettre de l'alphabet ?

Samus : la « L » , j'en suis sûre !

Peach : Non , c'était « B » , à moi !

Et elles continuèrent ainsi toute la matinée .

Sonic : Je suis un hérisson qui a mangé des croissants mélangés à de la confiture de fraise multipliée par trois quart de coca , que suis-je ?

Roy : Un melon !

Sonic : Je pensais comme toi , mais apparament , il s'agit d'un hérisson alors…

Roy : Si tu le dis… Je suis un un agent de la circulation , je vois chaque jour , 137 voitures , 45 camions et 12 vélos , qui suis-je ?

Sonic : Un hérisson ?

Roy : Non , hérisson c'était la réponse d'avant . Là , il s'agit d'un agent de la circulation .

Du côté de Parakarry , Kirby et Yoshi…

Parakarry : Combien fait 0+0 ?

Yoshi : La tête à Toto !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Parakarry : Non , ça fait 0 , où en sommes nous ? Voilà : Combien fait 0+0 ?

Yoshi : La tête à Toto !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Parakarry : Non , ça fait 0 , où en sommes nous ? Voilà : Combien fait 0+0 ?

Dame Bouh : Leurs cas sont désespérés , ne nous attardons pas dessus .

Toadette : Commençons par… Mais c'est pourri ! Le livre ne vaut rien , il n'y a que des exos pour attardés…

Toad : Commençons par des calculs simples tels que 316x98-422 .

Pichu : Je suis nul en maths… Je vais répondre 29 204 , j'ai raison ?

Birdo : Parfait , c'est exactement ça !

Link : Bouh ! Les intellos !

Cette remarque fut suivie par de nombreux objets lancés…

12h15 : Ils se mettent à manger du poisson salé. Quelques participants rajoutent du sable qu'ils croient être du sel .

Roy : Je m'étrangle !! !

Peach : Je vais chercher de l'eau !

Elle arriva avec son eau et la donna à Roy , celui-ci eut l'air de se sentir mal .

Boo : Tu as été chercher quelle eau ?

Peach : Bah , celle de mer , je me suis dit qu'il en resterait encore plein après .

Toadette : Tant mieux , nous sommes débarassés de lui pendant un moment !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Samus : Je t'autorise à prendre la part de Roy .

Kirby : Merci !

13h15 : Ils croisent Raya et décident d'accélérer le pas .

Parakarry : Mon pas peut accélérer ?

Les autres : La ferme et avance !

Parakarry : Je ne faisais que poser une question…

15h30 : Papy Bibi leur explique l'épreuve du jour .

Papy Bibi : Pour commencer , il s'agit d'un quizz de culture générale .

Peach et Samus : Pas de problème pour nous !

Parakarry et Yoshi : Nous on a pratiqué les mathématiques !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Roy et Sonic : Nous avons fait des révisions sur la logique !

Les autres : On a révisé tout et rien .

Papy Bibi ayant l'air d'en avoir rien à foutre : Fantastique ! De plus , notre merveilleux présentateur Lakitu est de retour !

Lakitu : Mais ce sont les nazes de l'autre fois ! Alors , vous êtes toujours aussi cons ?

Toadette : On a jamais été atteints par ça…

Roy : Bah moi , je prends ça pour un compliment.

Pichu : Normal , tu es pire que con !

Lakitu : Un nouveau spécimen ? Pourrais-je l'étudier ?

Toad : Tout de suite le ton change , n'est-ce pas ?

Lakitu : Ta gueule dégénéré du slip !

Birdo : J'aime pas les blagues salaces !

Papy Bibi : Quoi qu'il en soit , je vous demanderai de ne pas dire trop d'imbécillité comme la dernière fois , car quand vous donnez une mauvaise réponse , vous perdez des points .

Boidin : Il y en a qui ne peuvent pas faire autrement…

Lakitu : Bon alors ça va les putes ?

Les filles : . . .

Lakitu : Bon , les questions faciles ! Alors , Toadette , où vivent les Ice Climbers ?

Toadette : Montagne Icicle !

Lakitu : Tu sais que tu à l'air bonne ? Heu , Sonic , qu'est Mobius ?

Sonic : Je pense que c'est un restaurant .

Lakitu : J'avais dit que les cons feraient mieux de fermer leurs gueules ! Qui avons-nous après ? Oh , une séduisante blonde , vous iriez bien au restaurant avec moi un soir ?

Samus : Seulement si vous m'ajoutez des points !

Lakitu : D'accord ! Ridley est :

A) Un dragon  
B) Un dragon  
C) Un dragon  
D) Un dragon  
E) Je ne sais pas

Samus : Cette question est d'une difficulté… Bon , je m'avoue vaincue , je ne sais pas .

Boo : OMG , c'est pas possible une blonde pareil !

Lakitu : Hé , le drap blanc , réponds à cette question : Dans Paper Mario , de quelles couleurs sont les rayures du pantalon du Roi Goomba ?

Boo : Blanches et Rouges .

Lakitu : Putain , il a bon ! Bon , Pichu , quel est le pokémon 256 ?

Pichu : Il s'agit de Galifeu .

Lakitu : Hé merde ! Quel bâtard ! Passons à… Oh , une autre blonde !

Peach : On m'appelle ?

Lakitu : Questio cool : que régénère un Cératé ?

Peach : Heu… 1 PV ?

Lakitu : Réponse à moitié correcte , mais je m'en fous , j'accorde le point .

Petite pause pour les candidats .

Sonic se mettant à pleurer : OUINNNNNNNNNN !! ! J'ai aucune bonne réponse !

Roy et Parakarry : On est dans le même cas !

Peach et samus : Wahou , nous sommes premières !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Yoshi : J'ai eu bon à la question sur les effets secondaires des herbes !

Birdo : J'espère que nous ne serons pas éliminés…

Fin de la pause .

Lakitu : Comme vous le savez , vous êtes des brêles ! Alors , Samus , quelle est la deuxième lettre de l'alphabet ?

Samus : J'en suis sûre , on s'est entraînée toute la matinée ! La lettre « L » !

Lakitu : Bravo , je n'en attendais pas moins de l'un des cerveaux du groupe !

Dame Bouh : . . .

Lakitu : Justement pétasse , j'ai une question pour toi ! Qui est la copine de Sonic ?

Dame Bouh : C'est Tails…

Lakitu : Je ne savais pas qu'une débile comme toi pouvais le savoir ! Kirby , avez vous toujours faim ?

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Lakitu : Ah , quel dommage ! C'est une mauvaise réponse ! Birdo : Quelle est la chose bizarre au milieu de votre visage ?

Birdo : C'est un nez !

Lakitu : J'appelle ça un groin ! KC grosse conne ! Roy , qui êtes vous ?

Roy : Heu… Moi ?

Lakitu : Correct , nous avons une recrudescence de bonne réponses !

Parakarry : Ca veut dire quoi ?

Toad : Un augmentation , si tu préfères…

Lakitu : Vos gueules ! Un problème scientifique se pose pour vous Sonic !

Sonic : J'abandonne !

Lakitu : Mais je n'ai pas encore posé la question… Bon , qui va être ma prochaine victime ?

Papy Bibi : Le nombre de points que vous avez obtenus va s'afficher !

Boidin : Je ne serais pas surprise de voir des scores négatifs…

Papy Bibi : Vous avez raison ! J'annonce le classement illico !

1er : Boo : 37  
2ème : Birdo : 36  
3ème : Pichu : 33  
4ème : Peach : 32 (points bonus : 30)  
5ème: Samus : 31(points bonus : 30)  
6ème : Dame Bouh : 27  
7ème : Toad : 25  
8ème : Toadette : 24  
9ème : Yoshi : 11  
10ème : Kirby : 3  
11ème : Parakarry : 0 (a répondu « je ne sais pas » à toutes les questions »)  
12ème : Roy : -15  
13ème : Sonic : -24

Il va falloir éliminer cinq personnes parmi les huit dernières , je vous les nomme Bowser : Sonic , Roy , Parakarry , Kirby , Yoshi , Toadette , Toad et Dame Bouh !

Sur le plateau .

Bowser : Nous sommes arrivés à un tournant de l'aventure , trois d'entre eux vont continuer et cinq vont partir . Le moment est crucial , et on peut sentir une montée d'adrénaline en eux !

Watt : Les seuls qui ont l'air de stresser sont Koopa et Paratroopa… Ils se cachent derrière un rocher , surement pour échapper à Samus en cas de besoin .

Bowser : Tu me gâches mon texte là ! De plus , c'est la première nomination de Dame Bouh ! Il ne reste plus qu'un participant qui n'a pas été nominé ! Il s'agit de Boo ! Il aura donc une récompense de 5000 pièces pour cet exploit .

Watt : Maintenant , n'oubliez surtout pas de voter pour vos candidats préférés ! Ne brisez pas leurs rêves ! La récompense est quand même d'un million de pièces !


	18. Chapter 18

Retour sur l'île .

18h00 : Koopa et Paratroopa annoncent de bonnes nouvelles à nos participants .

Koopa : Hé les amis !

Paratroopa : On a des bonnes nouvelles pour vous .

Sonic : Amy est à l'hôpital ?

Parakarry : Personne ne m'a volé ?

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Peach et Samus : Une nouvelle marque de fond de teint ?

Roy : Quelqu'un trouve ma voix sensuelle ?

Birdo : Là , il n'y a pas de risques .

Pichu : Dites-la , on va pas passer notre vie à s'interroger là-dessus .

Koopa : Sandbag et Lapouffe ont été arrêtés !

Toadette : Ca aurait été bien de le faire avant…

Paratroopa : Vous savez pourquoi ?

Toad : On n'est pas sensé le savoir…

Koopa : Bon , il sont allés dans un pays très peu recommandable et ont refusé d'honorer le culte du 69 .

Yoshi : C'est un scandale ! Aux armes !! !

Daisy , s'avançant avec une batte de baseball dans les mains : Je m'en occupe…

Toadette : Oui , mais on s'en fout un peu .

Goombarrow : Oui , mais on fait une fête au loft , vous venez ?

Peach : Vite ! Il faut que je choisisse ma tenue , mon mascara , mon vernis à ongles ! Je serai jamais prête à temps !

Mario : J'ai nettoyer ma chambre pour l'occasion Peach , on a prévenu Papy Bibi et Boidin , il n'y a aucun risque ! Tu pourras venir dans la mienne pour l'occasion .

Peach : Mais tu dormirais où toi ?

Mario : . . .

Dame Bouh : Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir , elle a dû être traumatisée quand elle était petite .

Kirby : Il y a à manger là-bas ?

D.K : Bien sûr , à volonté même ! Il suffit que je me concentre et…Hop ! De la nourriture apparaît !

Kirby : Miam !

20h00 : La petite troupe prend son repas dans le loft .

Boo : Il y aura de la place pour tout le monde ?

Luigi : Oui , il y avait même une souris qui nous avait fait peur l'autre jour , pas vrai Rayman ?

Rayman : Je confirme , elle était terrifiante .

Pendant que des personnes discutaient , les filles s'échangeaient des trucs…de filles !

Zelda : Qui est votre coiffeur ?

Samus : Il habite au chemin de traverse .

Zelda : Ca ne serait pas… Harry Cover ?

Samus : Mais si ! Tu connais ?

Zelda : Oui , ma coiffeuse , Hermione Laferme m'en a parlé .

Toadette : Moi , c'est un ancien professeur , il s'appelle…heu… Bubblegum ou un truc du genre .

Peach : Ca me fait penser à quelque chose…

Waluigi : Hé , une menteuse !

Peach : ?? ?

Waluigi : Tout le monde sait que les blondes ne réfléchissent pas ! Par contre , elles ont des avantages non négligeables…

Les blondes : Casse-toi crétin !

Dans un autre endroit du loft…

D.K : Attendez , ma formule magique est : « Ment Geais » ! Voilà , ça commence à tomber .

Kirby : Bouffe…

Wario : On a tellement de points en commun ! D'abord , tu n'es pas sensible , dans l'avion tu ne t'es pas évanoui , puis , tu es gros comme moi et encore une chose , tu adores manger !

Daisy : Passe-moi des gâteaux ! Je vais devenir boulimique et je noierai mon chagrin dans la nourriture .

D.K , prenant un rôle de barman : Tu devrais nous dire ce qu'il se passe .

Daisy : Link s'est encore moqué de moi !

Caché derrière la porte , Link écoutait et ressentait de la compassion pour elle . Dans une autre partie de la maison…

Raya : Tu es chaudes Perry ? Pour ce soir ?

Perry : Chaude comme un radiateur ! Perryhihihi !

Raya : Rayahahaha ! Quelle bonne blague !

Parakarry : Bonne ? Je ne savais pas que ça se mangeait…

Raya et Perry : Hahaha !! ! Parakarry , tu es vraiment délirant !

Club anti Aperryclub : Pitoyable...

Perry : Venez les amis !

Club anti Aperryclub : Fuyons !

21h00 : Ils se rendent dans la jungle pour entendre le verdict .

Parakarry : Le verdict , c'est pas avec les juges et tout le reste ?

Les autres : BOULET !

Parakarry : C'est bon , ne vous fachez pas…

Papy Bibi : Aujourd'hui , cinq d'entre vous vont être éliminés…

Dame Bouh : On le sait alors acouche !

Boidin : Du calme , laissez-moi savourer ce moment !

Papy Bibi : La première personne à me rejoindre a été sélectionné massivement par les électeurs , il s'agit de Toad ! Applaudissez-le !

Toad : Je savais que je pouvais le faire !

Les autres : Bravo Toad !

Papy Bibi : Puis avec un peu moins de votes pour lui , vient me rejoindre…Yoshi !! ! Félicitation !

Yoshi : Je représenterai les drogués jusqu'au bout .

Papy Bibi : Et pour la prochaine personne , ça s'est joué au coude à coude ! Mais…Dame Bouh me rejoint !

Dame Bouh : Merci d'avoir voté pour moi chers condisciples ! J'augmenterai votre salaire !

Papy Bibi : Je suis désolé pour Toadette , Sonic , Roy , Kirby et Parakarry… Mais vous méritez bien un peu de repos !

Tous : Tous au loft ! OUAIS !! !

21h20 : Ils sont de retour aux portes du bâtiment des vaincus .

Parakarry : Wahou ! L'ambiance gothique !

Toad : C'est disco...

Raya : Bienvenue à toutes et à tous , c'est parti pour le show !

Roy : Wow !

Sonic : World of Warcraft ?

Popo : Mais non...

Nana : Sale geek !

Sonic : J'irai le dire à maman !

Ils firent la fête jusqu'à minuit mais décidèrent d'aller dormir à cause des épreuves du lendemain . Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation dans le loft…

Peach : Alors , tu dors où Mario ?

Mario : Mais dans ce lit !

Peach : Et toi alors ?

Mario : Moi aussi !

Peach : Ah , j'ai compris ! Tu veux qu´on dorme ensemble .

Mario : Enfin compris .

Parfois il y avait aussi des erreurs…

Parakarry : Je vais me déshabiller…

Sonic : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon coquin ?

Parakarry : Help meeeeeeeeeeee !

Aussi des renvois...

Pichu : Casse-toi de ma chambre gros porc !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Et des changements d'adresse…

Zelda : Hors de ma chambre pervers !

Roy : Bon bah j'ai plus qu'à aller voir Samus…

Mais la plus grande surprise fut au réveil des dormeurs (logique) .

Link : Je veux bien coucher avec toi , mais il faut que je m'achète des bouchons d'oreilles !

Daisy : Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

Link : Tu ronfles fort…

Daisy : Et toi tu pues de la gueule le matin !

Link : C'est bon , ne t'énerve pas .

Yoshi , ouvrant la porte : Oh my god ! Link et Daisy ensemble ! Je vais raconter ça aux autres !

Mais les autres pensant qu'il était drogué ne le crurent point .

6h01 : Retour au campement pour les huit personnes encore en lice .

Boidin : Vous êtes en retard d'une seconde !

Yoshi : Zen , tranquille…

Boidin : Cet après-midi , ce sera un tournoi de combat .

Peach : Comme le dernier qu'on a fait avec l'association Super Smash Bros ?

Boidin : Oui , seuls les deux finalistes ne seront pas nominés , et quatre d'entre vous vont nous quitter .

Samus : 8-4 ?

Pichu : Ca fait quatre pour ton information.

Samus : Merci , je le note dans mon carnet pour blonde .

8h07 : Ils se remémorent les souvenirs du dernier tournoi .

Peach : Qui l'avait gagné ?

Birdo : C'est toi débile !

Peach : Ha ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir combattu…

Birdo : Parce que tu n'as pas combattu !

Toad : Le combat contre moi , tu m'as dit que si je ne te laissais pas gagner , tu me virerai du château !

Peach : Oui , peut-être…

Pichu : Tu as dit à Rondoudou que des fan l'attendaient en dehors du terrain alors il y est allé et a perdu !

Birdo : En demi-finale , contre Zelda , tu lui as dit qu'elle avait oublié de se maquiller et elle est partie .

Toadette : Et en finale , tu es tombée contre Mario et il a refusé de combattre et est parti , c'est comme ça que tu as gagné le tournoi ! Par pure chance !

Dame Bouh : Mmmh… Ca me fait penser à moi…

Samus : Ha bon ? Le maquillage ?

Dame Bouh : L'art de manipuler les gens pour arriver à mes fins…

Boo : J'espère que tu ne nous manipules pas .

Dame Bouh : Ici , soit il y en a des trop intelligents ou des trop cons , donc je peux rien faire .

12h21 : Ils mangent après s'être entraînés dur .

Samus : On voit bien que Kirby n'est plus là !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire .

Parakarry : Il faut ramasser les morceaux !

15h00 : Boidin les attend , ils vont partir pour une destination inconnue .

Boidin : Vous êtes prêts ? Papy Bibi nous attend là-bas .

Samus : Pas question que je mette ça ! Vous voulez que mes clients aient une mauvaise image de moi ?

Boidin : Si tu veux pas couler , tu ferais mieux de l'enfiler .

Une fois arrivés…

Papy Bibi : Bienvenue ici , vous êtes dans la citée sous la mer !

Boo : C'est quoi son nom ?

Papy Bibi : Atlantis ou Atlantide , l'un des deux en tout cas .

Boo : Super , v'la l'autre qui sait pas où on est…

Papy Bibi : Quoi qu'il en soit , vous connaissez les règles ? Le premier à sortir de l'arène est déclaré vainqueur . Vous avez toutes les armes à votre disposition…

Birdo : Et mon…

Boidin : Les armes à feu sont prohibées , bien entendu ! Le tableau des combats se trouve ici , allez le consulter au moins une fois .

Papy Bibi : Le premier combat oppose Samus à Pichu !

Pichu : A l'aide !! ! Je suis contre la folle !

Samus : Enfin de la BASTON !! !

Ce combat fut très rapide , voyant Samus foncer sur lui , Pichu s'enfuit du ring et perdit la bataille .

Toad : Il valait mieux ça pour toi .

Papy Bibi : Second match ! Dame Bouh contre Peach !

Peach : J'ai pas envie de combattre moi...

Dame Bouh : Moi non plus…

Dame Bouh commença les pourparlers , voyant que ça ne menait à rien , elle fit exprès de faire tomber son rouge à lèvres , Peach demanda si elle pouvait le garder et Dame Bouh lui répondit « Bien sûr , tu peux aller le chercher » . La suite , Peach fut éliminée…

Peach : Je m'en fous , j'ai un nouveau rouge à lèvres !

Papy Bibi : Troisième match ! Boo contre Yoshi .

Boo : Abandonne , tu n'as aucune chance !

Yoshi : Honhi !

Dès le début du combat , Yoshi eut des hallucinations , et Boo les amplifia grâce aux paroles qu'il prononçait . Finalement , Yoshi quitta le terrain et continua de courir jusqu'à ce qu'il se mange un mur en pleine face .

Boo : C'est vraiment trop facile !

Papy Bibi : Quatrième match ! Toad contre Birdo !

Birdo : Je suis la reine du catch !

Toad : J'ai remarqué…

Birdo envoya une nuée d'œufs sur Toad qui se contentaint d'esquiver en faisant des petits bonds . Il continuait son manège , lorsque , tout à coup il attrapa un œuf et qu'il le relança contre Birdo qui fut K.O .

Toad : Tes œufs sont trop puissants , même pour toi !

Papy Bibi : Et les matches de demi-finale vont commencer !

Papy Bibi : Et c'est encore une fois des candidats qui sont souvent au top qui arrivent en finale ! Boo après avoir possédé Toad et Dame Bouh après avoir manipulé Samus .

Boo : Oui , c'est bien beau tout ça , mais comment on fait ?

Boidin : Comment vous faites quoi ?

Dame Bouh : On ne peut pas vraiment se frapper…

Papy Bibi : Bon bah vous avez gagné alors et puis voilà !

Tout à coup , la salle se mit à trembler…

Papy Bibi : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Samus : Je crois que j'ai fait un trou dans le mur…

Pichu : Mais elle est malade !! ! Courrez !! !

Nos candidats réussirent à s'en aller juste à temps et l'un d'eux déclara « Ben maintenant , il n'y a plus de risques qu'elle revienne à la surface… » .

17h30 : Papy Bibi annonce les résultats à Bowser après avoir rejoint l'île .

Bowser : Comme vous le savez , ils ne sont plus que huit et quatre doivent partir , mais qui ? Toad , le sage champignon ou Samus , la belle guerrière de l'espace (qui détruit tout sur son passage) , parvenus en demi-finale ? Peach , la belle princesse rayonnante qui a échoué ? Pichu , le pokémon plein d'électricité ? Yoshi , le dealeur très apprécié à Toadville ? Birdo (l'horrible) créature qui est la reine du catch ? C'est vous seuls qui pouvez nous le dire !

Watt : Encore une fois , vous avez le destin des candidats entre vos mains ! Tous les candidats ici présents sont déjà récompensés de 10 000 pièces ! Mais ils peuvent avoir bien plus !


	19. Chapter 19

18h00 : Nos amis font des châteaux de sable .

Toad : Le mien ressemble à quelque chose comparé au tien Pichu .

Pichu : C'est pas de ma faute !

Peach : On dirait une montagne .

Samus : Mouais , on dirait plutôt un truc difforme…

Pichu : J'ai dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute !! !

Birdo : Tu peux avouer que tu n'es pas doué dans ce domaine tout simplement…

Boo et Dame Bouh : Nous c'est encore pire…

Yoshi : J'ai terminé l'emblème de mon château !

Birdo : Une feuille de cannabis ?! ? Yoshi reviens ici tout de suite !

Yoshi : See you later !

Cpt Falcon : Hahaha ! You like this language ?

Yoshi : Casse toi gros con !

Cpt Falcon : (Je pense que je vais arrêter de parler anglais dans mon esprit… Un truc génial , je vais danser près d'eux !) .

Cpt Falcon commença sa danse qui faisait penser à celles des indigènes , les participants le regardaient avec un air dégouté . Quand il eut terminé sa danse , des châteaux de sables s'effondrèrent , mais pire encore , il piétina ceux qui étaient encore debout . Les huit personnes décidèrent de se venger…

Cpt Falcon : Wow ! I fly !

18h30: Samus a une annonce importante à faire .

Samus : Ce soir , je lirai un extrait de mon journal intime .

Boo : Si c'est de la merde , tu peux te la garder .

Samus : Roger !

Parakarry , passant par là : C'est qui Roger ?

Tous : Casse-toi boulet !

Parakarry : Je vois , il s'appelle Roger Kasstoiboulé . Merci pour ces précieuses informations.

Dame Bouh : Samus , si tu pouvais ne plus le dire ça serait sympa .

Samus : Roger ! Heu… Merde .

Parakarry : Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait Roger ?

Link : Il a fait dans son pantalon ! Heu…Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Daisy ?

On entendit une détonation , puis , plus rien .

Samus : Bon , c'est pour vous montrer tout le travail que j'accomplis lors de mes missions . Je vais vous lire un passage de mon exploration de la planète Zebes .

Peach : Roger ! Oups…

Lapouffe : Bonjour , je suis Lapouffe , aujourd'hui nous allons interviewer Roger Kasstoiboulé !

Pichu : Dégage .

Lapouffe : Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe : Anne-Sophie La…PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE !! !

Le tonerre éclata et Lapouffe se fit foudroyer comme à son habitude…

Toad : Mais tu ne sais pas lire…

Samus : Non , je ne sais pas lire un livre , mais je sais lire sur un écran .

Boo : . . .

Peach : Roger ! Hihi , c'est marrant ! Roger , Roger , Roger !! !

Des extra-terrestres apparurent .

Birdo : On se calme , ou vous allez subir mon courroux !

Peach : Rog…Aïe !

Yoshi : Nous avons évité la catastrophe mon général !

Tous : . . .

20h15 : Ils mangent des algues .

Peach : Mais c'est pas bon…

Boo : On a qu'à donner tout ça à Kirby , il sera content , je pense…

Pichu : Oui , parce que là , c'est vraiment atroce !

Toad : Je ne te le fait pas dire .

21h00 : Arrivée des concurents dans la jungle .

Parakarry : Est-ce qu'on va encore délivrer quelqu'un ?

Dame Bouh : Tu sais , tu n'es pas obligé de venir…

Parakarry : Je sais , mais je veux sauver les résultats !

Tous : Boulet !

Papy Bibi : Nombreuses sont les personnes qui ont votées , elles ont choisi de sauver Peach !

Parakarry : Je ne savais pas que tu avais été kidnappée…

Peach : Moi non plus…

Papy Bibi : Et enfin , ses clients ont du voter pour elle , Samus continue l'aventure !

Samus : Je le savais !

Boo : Non… Je suis le seul mec qui reste !

Toad : Bah c'est pas grave , deux tarées contre deux intelligents , ça peut aller , ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait que des abrutis avec toi .

Birdo : Bonne chance à tous !

Dame Bouh : Bonne chance à vous aussi !

Pichu : Il nous en faudra pour en supporter quelques uns .

21h30 : Les vaincus rentrent au loft .

Rayman : Maman , je ne veux pas rester dans cet asile !

Luigi : Je n'avais pas fini de faire la vaisselle… OUIN !

Toad : Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez dehors ?

Toadette , ouvrant la porte : Ah , vous êtes là , nous avons des intrus !

Yoshi : Intrus ?

Popo : Ils ont déjà…

Nana : Neutralisé la plupart…

Popo : D'entre nous .

Goombarrow : Ce ne sont pas des grosses pertes , remarquez…

Toadette : D.K , Mario et Daisy livrent bataille en bas .

Goombarrow : Kirby aussi , mais il sert de bouclier humain .

22h00 : Le loft est saccagé , mais les coupables , arrêtés .

Sandbag : Je l'aurai un jour , je l'aurai !

Lapouffe : Une fois de plus la Team braguette se fait arrêter !

Koopa : Ils étaient sencés être en prison…

Paratroopa : Tous nos effectifs recherchaient Ginette l'invisible , coupable d'un vol de sucette !

Koopa : Oui , j'ai eu vent de cette histoire… Ils l'emprisonnent et ne la voient plus par la suite.

Paratroopa : Correct , on se demande tous comment elle fait pour s'évader . Il faudrait la rechercher…

Koopa : Roger !

Birdo : ARGH !! ! Bande de crétins !

?? ? : Bonjour , nous sommes des martiens !

Toadette : Allez bouffer des Twixs !

Pichu : Quel sens de la répartie Toadette !

22h15 : Au campement , Samus raconte son excursion .

Samus : Au départ , j'ai été envoyée sur la planète Zebes pour cueillir des fleurs et faire un joli petit bouquet pour ma maman , mais j'avais oublié qu'elle était morte , donc j'ai changé de plan . Je vais maintenant vous relater les évênements tels qu'ils se sont passés :

Jour 1 : Merde , je dois décoller , mais c'est quel bouton ? Tant pis , je vais tous les essayer . Ouf , après une heure d'intenses recherches j'ai enfin réussi à trouver lequel c'était ! Heureusement qu'il y a un correcteur d'orthographe intégré , comme ça , je vais minimaliser les fautes . Bon , euh… Ou en étais-je ? Voilà , je vais appuyer sur ce bouton rouge et… « BOOM » !! ! Mince , je vais devoir en recommander un dans les magasines « La redoutable » . Bon , c'est trop dur pour moi , j'abandonne .

Boo : Tu es sûre que tu ne t'es pas trompée ?

Samus : Maintenant que tu le dis , je pense que oui , le bouton rouge était celui de l'auto-destruction .

Dame Bouh : Il parlait des évênements…

Peach : Moi je crois que c'est le bon .

Samus : C'est parce qu'il y en a plusieurs !

Boo : Plusieurs tentatives ?

Samus : Oui , j'ai cassé une trentaine de vaisseaux avant de trouver le bon bouton !

Peach : Il était de quelle couleur ?

Samus : Rouge aussi je crois .

Dame Bouh : Les chozos sont aussi cons qu'elle…

Boo : Ca fait peur , je préfère pas entendre la suite…

Samus : Pourtant tous les essais sont super !

Peach : Tu n'auras qu'à écrire un livre !

Samus : Bonne idée , mais les livres sont trop compliqués pour moi…

Peach : Bah alors tu n'auras qu'à écrire un écran !

Samus : Super Cool !

Les deux Boo : On vous laisse…

4h00 : Une certaine personne rôde dans les parages .

?? ? : J'ai faim .

Sonic : Tu sais Kirby , je pense que ça ne sert à rien de mettre des points d'interrogation devant tes phrases .

Kirby : Moui… Mais j'ai faim .

6h01 : Boidin vient les secouer .

Boidin : Tout le monde debout !! ! Aujourd'hui , vous avez une épreuve ! Ne décevez pas vos supporters !

Peach : On fait un scrabble ?

Dame Bouh : Un match de foot , je pense .

Boidin : Correct , alors bougez votre arrière train !

8h15 : Ils révisent les bases après s'être préparés .

Samus : Je m'occupe de la défonce !

Dame Bouh : La défence , tu veux dire ?

Samus : Non , la défonce ! Et puis les tirs puissants aussi !

Peach : J'ai un jeu collectif ! Je sais faire des passes et je suis rapide !

Dame Bouh : Je suis rapide et puissante , je devrai peut-être me mettre devant .

Boo : Et moi je suis rapide et un passeur hors pair . Je pense qu'on devrait mettre Samus en défence…

Samus : Défonce !

Boo : Oui , d'accord , Peach au milieu et moi et Dame Bouh devant . Je me demande qui seront nos adversaires…

9h30 : Après la théorie , voici la pratique .

Samus : Mais il n'y a personne à frapper !

Peach : Je vais chercher Roy si tu veux .

Dame Bouh : Je crois que c'est mort pour la pratique aussi…

12h00 : Repas très élaboré à base de pâtes .

Dame Bouh : Largement meilleur quand c'est simple .

Boo : C'est surtout parce que j'ai cuisiné aujourd'hui .

Dame Bouh : Correct .

13h00: Concentration intense de deux membres de l'équipe .

Peach : Je n'arrive pas à vider mon esprit ! Comment fait Parakarry ?

Dame Bouh : Lui , il est vidé à longueur de temps donc il n'a pas trop de problème et je pense que le tien aussi est déjà vide .

Samus : Et le mien ?

Boo : Vide aussi .

Samus : Ca me rassure !

14h00 : Ils vont rejoindre Boidin et partir pour le stade des étoiles .

Boidin : Ce voyage va se faire en avion .

Peach : On va peut-être revoir Crash .

Boidin : Parfaitement , de plus , tous les résidents du loft vous accompagneront .

15h30 : Dans l'avion , Kirby a faim .

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Parakarry : Vous voyez ? Je comprends ce qu'il dit lui . Il n'utilise pas un langage très compliqué donc j'arrive à comprendre .

Roy : Oui , moi c'est pareil .

Samus : Hé Roy , je dois m'entraîner à la défonce !

Crash : Nous sommes presque arrivés , préparez vos ceintures .

Parakarry : Je ne veux pas me prendre des coup de ceinture !

Link : Au dessous de la ceinture ?

Après cette charmante discussion , Samus donna un fulgurant coup de poing à Roy , celui-ci s'écrasa sur Crash qui perdit les commandes de l'avion et…Crash !

15h45 : Le stade des étoiles à désormais un avion planté dans l'entrée .

Yoshi : J'allucine ou il y a un avion écrasé dans l'entrée ?

Mario : C'est le notre…

16h00 : Début du match .

Papy Bibi : Ce match opposera les nulards aux superstars !

Dame Bouh : Sympa d'avoir choisi le nom à notre place .

Papy Bibi : C'est Link qui a choisi .

On entendit Link hurler de douleur dans les tribunes .

Papy Bibi : Vous êtes prêts ?

Samus : Pourquoi je n'ai pas mon armure !

Papy Bibi : Partez !

Après que Papy Bibi ait prononcé ce mot , Peach et Samus commencèrent à quitter le terrain , Boo et Dame Bouh les rattrapèrent en leur demandant ce qu'il se passait .

Peach et Samus : Il nous a dit de partir .

Les Boo : . . . En place , maintenant !

L'équipe avait choisi Kirby comme gardien , mais celui-ci était plus intéressé par la nourriture , il s'en alla donc et l'équipe adverse marqua six points grâce à une méga-frappe .

Papy Bibi : Et nous voici déjà à 6-0 dès la troisième seconde du match , ça promet !

Papy Bibi : Nous sommes à la 26ème minute de jeu , passe de Peach vers Boo qui passe à Dame Bouh , qui commence à tirer et…Oh ! C'était une feinte , elle passe à Samus qui est juste à côté du camp adverse et…Que fais Samus ? La balle est à côté d'elle , mais elle préfère frapper les joueurs adverses !

Boo : Mais tire grosse débile !

Samus : D'accord !

Papy Bibi : Elle tire et…But ! Ce qui nous fait 47-0 !

Peach : Oui , on a marqué !

Dame Bouh : Vous êtes connes ou vous le faites exprès ? Elle vient de tirer dans nos cages ! Ca fait un but de plus pour les adversaires !

Samus : Bah on n'avait pas révisé ça dans la théorie…

Les deux Boo et tout le stade : . . .

Papy Bibi : Et c'est la mi-temps ! Les superstars mènent 103-1 , c'était une jolie action de la part des nulards . Revoyons ces images… Longue passe de Boo qui traverse le terrain , et super shoot de Dame Bouh ! Maintenant voyons les divertissements possibles : Blagues Perryesques et Chansons trop cool ! Je quitte un moment ce poste de présentateur pour chanter .

La foule hurla .

Papy Bibi : Nous sommes à la 69ème minute de jeu , ce nombre me rappelle quelque chose…

La foule : POSITION 69 !! ! YEAH !! !

Papy Bibi : Voilà , et les nulards se font mener 169-3 . Regardons Samus , elle essaie de frapper une personne du public et se fait électrocuter à cause de nos barrières haute tension .

Peach : Samus , tu fais quoi ?

Samus : Je tente de me mouiller pour passer plus facilement cette barrière électrique .

Dame Bouh : Rah ! Et encore cinq buts ! Mais vous foutez quoi au juste ?

Peach : On essaie de traverser la barrière !

Boo : Venez m'aider ! NON !! !

Papy Bibi : Et encore six buts pour l'équipe adverse ! 180-3 ! Peut-être un autre but encore…et NON ! Premier arrêt du gardien des nulards , j'ai nommé Kirby !

Papy Bibi : Et c'est la dernière minute , il n'y aura surement pas de prolongations !

Boidin : Je ne vous le fait pas dire…

Papy Bibi : Et encore 6 buts encaissés par Kirby , je pense qu'il a donné son maximum pendant ce match , un arrêt tout de même ! Et c'est la fin ! 269-5 ! Quel magnifique match !

Samus : L'eau ne permet pas de passer l'electricité , ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses !

Papy Bibi : La personne qui ne sera pas nominée bowser est le seul garçon restant ! Boo ! Nous avons eu du mal à vous départagez avec Dame Bouh , mais aucun avec Peach et Samus.

Sur le plateau.

Watt : Ils sont arrivés jusqu'ici et recevront chacun 25 000 pièces s'ils perdent .

Bowser : Vous avez une seule personne à sauver , mais qui ? De toute évidence se sera une fille . Samus ? Peach ? Dame Bouh ? Le seul moyen pour le savoir est de voter pour votre préférée !


	20. Chapter 20

19h30 : La joyeuse petite troupe revient en bateau

19h30 : La joyeuse petite troupe revient en bateau .

Peach : C'était un fabuleux match !

Samus : On a gagné en beauté !

Boo : 269 , c'était leur nombre de buts , et 5 , le notre .

Dame Bouh : Vous n'avez rien foutu du tout bande de nulles !

Koopa : Nous tenons à féliciter Kirby .

Paratroopa : Il a été extraordinaire durant tout le match .

Toadette : Pour un arrêt tout de même…

Kirby : J'ai faim .

20h00 : Ils dînent tous ensemble .

Boo : Demain sera le dernier jour…

Zelda : Oui , c'est bien dommage…

Samus et Parakarry : J'espère qu'on se reverra un jour !

Peach : Je sais , on pourra faire une grande fête ! Avec l'argent que nous avons gagné .

Birdo : Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire fonctionner ton cerveau dans ces cas-là…

Daisy : Oui , mais il faudra un convoi pour la nourriture .

Link : J'espère que les filles mettront leurs tenues de lapine…

Roy : J'en rêve déjà…

Sonic : Il faudrait que j'efface mon casier judiciaire d'abord !

Popo : Oui , ça serait bien…

Nana : Mais je me demande comment…

Luigi : Je pourrais faire les poussière ! Je suis un pro dans ce domaine !

Rayman : Et moi je pourrais m'occuper de la décoration , mais je ne peux pas porter plus de 500 grammes .

D.K : Je m'occuperais de la disposition des tables , grâce à mes pouvoirs magiques exceptionnels !

Toad : Il faudra en plus inviter Koopa , Paratroopa , Bowser , Watt , Papy Bibi et Boidin .

Raya : Je m'occupe de l'ambiance !

Wario et Waluigi : Qui va revenir la saison prochaine ?

Pichu : Je ne sais pas , il paraît qu'ils vont limiter les entrées à douze personnes…

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Goombarrow : Oui , c'est pour plus de facilités .

Yoshi : Ca va être court si on élimine une personne chaque jour…

Goombarrow : D'après les renseignements que nous avons , il y aurait obligatoirement une journée de repos entre chaque épreuve .

Dame Bouh : En tout cas , rien ne nous empêche d'organiser des retrouvailles tous les…six mois , qu'en dites-vous ?

Koopa : C'est une bonne idée , mais pourquoi pas chaque trimestre ?

Perry : Trimestre est égal à trois mois ! Perryhihihi !

Raya : Trop drole ta blague ! Rayahahaha !

Mario : Ca ne s'arrange pas de leur côté…

21h00 : Les quatre survivants , vont à la rencontre de Papy Bibi .

Papy Bibi : Je vais sans plus attendre , annoncer le nom de la candidate qui va rester !

Parakarry : Haha ! Il a dit « la candidate » , ce qui nous donne un gros indice !

Les quatre : Boulet !

Papy Bibi : Il n'y a que des filles…

Parakarry : Oups .

Papy Bibi : La personne qui me rejoint s'appelle… Peach !! ! Félicitations ! Un grand bravo à vous deux Dame Bouh et Samus . Vous repartez avec 25 000 pièces chacune !

Samus : Trop fort , je vais pouvoir me racheter des accessoires !

Dame Bouh : De quel genre ?

Samus : Des menottes , des fouets…

Dame Bouh : Stop ! J'en ai assez entendu .

Peach : C'est notre dernière nuit ici , nous pouvons la passer au loft ?

Papy Bibi : Bien entendu .

21h15 : Ils se rendent tous les cinq au loft .

Yoshi : Vous vous rappelez du plan ?

Parakarry : Non .

Roy : Il faut prendre une photo de Daisy et de Link dans le même lit ! Ca fera la une des « people » !

Boo : Je ne marche pas là-dedans , c'est honteux tout de même…

Yoshi : Mais on peut gagner un bon paquet d'argent !

Daisy : Vous parlez de quoi ?

Yoshi , géné : De rien , de rien…

22h15 : Les amis jouent à un jeu de précision .

Pichu : Il ne faut pas faire tomber la tour .

D.K : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire .

Toadette : Laissez-moi me concentrer…

Waluigi : A mon tour…

Dame Bouh : Quel coup mesquin !

Goombarrow : Je vais réussir…

Link : Pourquoi on ne fait pas un strip-poker ?

Goombarrow : J'ai dit qu'il me fallait de la concentration .

Wario : Burp ! Oups , désolé .

Goombarrow : J'ai perdu à cause de vous bande d'abrutis !

23h00 : Link a une « super » idée…

Link : On pourrait faire un club d'échangistes ?

Tous : Non !

Parakarry : C'est quoi ?

Tous : La ferme ! On veut dormir !

4h20 : Yoshi et Roy essayent de prendre des photos choquantes .

Yoshi : Ca y est !

Roy : Tu es pas doué sérieux , elle est floue ! Passe le moi . Ca y est !

Yoshi , hurlant : Nous avons une photo de Link et Daisy dans le même lit !

Roy : Abruti ! On va se faire découvrir !

6h01 : Retour au campement pour nos deux finalistes .

Boidin : Votre dernière épreuve se déroulera à midi , je vous conseille de ne pas manger d'ici là…

Peach : Pourquoi ?

Boidin : Je vais vous donner un indice : Nous avons pris des mesures anti-Kirby , ça devrait vous éclairer , non ?

Boo : Non ! Peach , c'est un concours de bouffe !

Peach : Non ! Je suis en plein régime !

Boo : Tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin… Retournons au loft .

6h31 : Ils sont retournés au loft et entendent une plainte .

Kirby : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !! ! Ils veulent pas me laisser manger !

Toad : Ben , dis toi que tu auras peut-être les restes .

Kirby : YAHOOOOOOOOOOU !! !

Dame Bouh : Ben dis donc , quel changement radical d'humeur !

Goombarrow : Je ne te le fais pas dire…

8h50 : Peach et Boo se concentrent un maximum .

D.K : Dites vous que vous pouvez le faire .

Boo : Mais ce genre d'épreuve est plutôt fait pour Wario ou Kirby , pas pour nous deux !

Peach : Après je me ferai vomir !

Parakarry : Il nous restera toute l'après-midi pour nous amuser !

Raya : Vous êtes chauds ! Pour cet aprem' ?

Perry : Toujours chaude… Comme un volcan ! Perryhihihi !

Raya : Blague trop délire ! Rayahahaha !

Toadette : J'en conclue qu'elles sont trisomiques…

10h00 : Il y avait longtemps que ça ne s'était pas produit , un bagarre éclata .

Sonic : Je suis le meilleur !

Roy : Nan c'est moi !

Rayman : Vous êtes méchants…

Luigi : OUIN !

Samus : Pathétique…

Boo : Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Samus : Qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de manger du pâté .

Birdo : Vraiment pathétique…

Parakarry : Du pâté qui a des tiques ?

Tous : Boulet !

12h00 : Ils se rendent à l'épreuve finale .

Papy Bibi : Comme vous le savez , le gagnant sera celui qui aura mangé le plus de choses ! Il repartira avec la récompense d'un million de pièces , et le perdant de cette épreuve aura quant à lui 50 000 pièces , une jolie somme en perspective .

Boidin : Et Kirby aura les restes !

Kirby : OUI ! Laissez m'en plein !

Papy Bibi : Peach et Boo , prenez place !

Ils s'executèrent donc mais lorsque Papy Bibi allait donner le coup de sifflet indiquant le départ , Peach posa la question suivante :

Peach : Où sont les couverts ?

Boo : Il n'y en a pas…

Peach : Non , je vais salir ma jolie robe !

Mario , arrivant essouflé : Peach , je t'ai ramené ton bavoir !

Peach : Merci mon amour !

Tous : . . .

Papy Bibi : On peut commencer ? Go !

Peach et Boo commencèrent donc à manger , ils ne faisaient pas réellement attention à ce qu'ils avalaient , et Peach courrut un bon moment dans tous les sens , jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve de l'eau .

Peach : Le piment ça pique !

Tous : Evidemment…

Une nouvelle gaffe se produisit du côté de Boo , il se rendit compte que Dame Bouh avait cuisiné certains des plats à cause de leurs atroces saveurs…

Boo : J'espère que ce n'est pas toi qui cuisine au manoir Bouh ?

Dame Bouh : Pourquoi cette question ?

Boo : Pour rien , vraiment…

Et l'épreuve reprit son rythme , mis à part le fait que Peach et Boo en avait marre de manger et qu'ils commençaient à tomber sur les tables… Link cria des choses qui ne plaisaient pas aux autres…

Link : Une orgie ! Trop fort !

Birdo et Daisy : Viens par là Link…

Link : Heu , je voulais dire qu'il y avait un gisement d'or !

Birdo et Daisy : Mais bien sûr…

Papy Bibi : Et c'est la fin de cette épreuve ! Voyons voir , nous allons voir qui a mangé le plus… Faites attention Boidin , il faut circuler entre les flaques de vomi…

Boidin : Je ferai attention .

Peach et Boo : On se sent maaal…

Papy Bibi : Ca y est , nous avons enfin fini !

Kirby : Enfin !

Kirby se mit à aspirer la nourriture , tout y passa , les tables , le sable , les plats horribles de Dame Bouh et tout le reste .

Kirby : J'ai pensé à toi Wario ! Attrape !

Wario : Merci Kirby ! Ca tombe bien , j'ai une faim de loup !

Waluigi : Après tout ce que tu as bouffé ce matin ?

Wario : Bah ouais .

Papy Bibi : Et la personne qui gagne la première version de Champi-Lanta est…BOO ! Félicitations , vous remportez un million et 5 000 pièces ! Alors , qu'avez vous pensez de cette aventure ?

Tous : Inoubliable !

Boo : Je ferai une fête si vous voulez !

Peach : On la fera dans mon château ! Vous êtes tous invités , même toi Bowser !

Tous : Super ! On va bien s'amuser !

Mario : La fête ne fait que commencer !

Parakarry : Elle se terminera un jour ?

Tous : Boulet !

Papy Bibi : Et c'est ainsi que s'achève cette première saison de Champi-Lanta ! A l'année prochaine !


End file.
